Ever Ever After
by chawk1993
Summary: *AU. Set 1 year after 4.9* Arthur and Gwen finally get the chance to marry. When a new Witch arrives in Camelot, the King and his new Queen find that she is more then just an ally while Morgana attempts to take her revenge on her half-brother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey Merlin readers. This story takes place a year after the events of the episode 'Lancelot Du Lac'. The episode is due to air in Australia on Dec 11. For anyone who hasn't seen the episode yet this chapter does continue spoilers. The title of this story was inspired by the Carrie Underwood song 'Ever Ever After'. Gwen and Arthur are only mentioned in this chapter but they will make their first appearance in the next chapter. This is also set in an Alternative Universe. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ever Ever After<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Life, a New Home<strong>_

* * *

><p>It is said that when a child leaves home is one of the saddest times in a mother's life. Alice watched as her only daughter packed her knapsack. Her only daughter was going off to live with her father in Camelot. Alice had been a fugitive for the first twenty years of her daughter's life. She had been on the run since the king at the time; Uther Pendragon had hunted anyone with magic. She had been on the list that Uther had created. Gaius, Ariana's father had managed to get her name off and had caused Alice to go on the run with Ariana leaving them both heartbroken. Ariana had only been three years old at the time and had been concieved without her parents being married which was the reason why Alice and Gaius had decided to become man and wife only before they could, Alice had been forced to flee Camelot.<p>

It had been just over twenty years since Ariana had seen her father. From the numerous letters that Gaius had sent to his former lover and daughter, it was noted that Uther had become ill after his daughter Morgana's betrayal and had eventually died due to a fatal stab wound that Merlin, Gaius' apprentice disguised as an old man had attempted to heal but was unaware that Agravaine, Uther's brother-in-law and Prince Arthur's maternal uncle had placed a reversal charm around his neck that would repel any healing spells causing the king to die and his only son, Arthur to be crowned as his successor.

"All ready, my dear?" Alice asked sadly.

"Yes, mother, all set," Ariana said as she fastened her cloak around her neck. She looked around her small room to see everything that she had been able to take with her was with her horse outside the cottage.

"Okay," Alice allowed her voice to go to a whisper. She stepped forward and gave her daughter one last hug. "Be safe and be sure to write whenever you can," Ariana smiled and nodded.

"I will don't worry," she reassured her mother.

"Oh, one last thing, tell your father I said hello," Ariana could see the sparkle in her mother's eyes whenever her father was mentioned. It was clear that she still had feelings for him.

"I will and I promise I will not reveal my powers unless Camelot begins to fall to Morgana," Ariana rolled her eyes as she recruited from memory the discussion she and her mother had had when she had declared she was going to live in Camelot with Gaius.

"Good," Alice kissed her daughter on the cheek and watched her as she descended for the door. The elderly mother walked to the door and watched as Ariana mounted her horse. Ariana waved as she led her horse at a walk down the path and in the direction of Camelot.

Tears flowed from Alice's eyes like a trickling creek as she watched Ariana disappear into the forest.

* * *

><p>After half a day's ride, Ariana reached the walls of Camelot. She had heard stories about how grand Camelot had become since King Arthur had become the Kingdom's ruler. She dismounted her horse and walked it through the crowded streets of the lower town. She looked around at all the different shops and at all the different items they were selling. She was too absorbed in her browsing that she wasn't watching where she was going and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, the sound of smashing glass coming to her ears.<p>

"I'm so sorry," said a man's voice. Ariana sat up to see that she had bumped into a man with dark hair who had been carrying a load of pots over his shoulders. "Let me help you," he put his head up to reveal blue eyes. "Hi," he said when he caught Ariana's gaze.

"Hi," Ariana said.

"I'm Merlin," said the man extending his hand.

"Ariana," Ariana said shaking his hand. She looked around at the scattered pots to see some of them had broken. She turned her gaze to the several broken pots scattered in front of her. Her eyes turned gold for a brief second. Merlin watched as the pots repaired themselves. He turned his gaze on Ariana. She was like him. She had magic. Ariana helped Merlin pick up the pots and he in return helped her to her feet.

"You have magic," Merlin whispered. Ariana froze. He had seen her use it.

"Oh uh..." The words she had wanted to say had gotten stuck in her throat.

"It's alright. I have magic too," Merlin whispered. Ariana looked at him still terrified.

"Are you going to report me to the king?" she asked.

"No, of course not," Merlin frowned. "Why have you come to Camelot?" he asked curiously.

"I have come to see Gaius the Court Physician," Ariana told him. Merlin smiled brightly.

"I'll take you to him. I live with him you see," Merlin said still smiling. "But first things first," he eyed her horse. "We need to put your horse in the royal stables,"

"The _royal _stables?" Ariana frowned. "Aren't the royal stables only reserved for the king's horses? Won't we get into trouble?"

"Don't worry we won't," Merlin told her as he led her towards the royal stables. "I'm the king's manservant,"

"You _know_ King Arthur?" Ariana asked in awe.

"Oh yes," Merlin chuckled. "I've been his manservant since I saved him from an assassination attempt. I'm his _best _friend even if he won't admit it himself,"

"I thought nobles couldn't be friends with peasants,"

"Arthur's not like that. He treats everyone equally. After all, he is engaged to a servant," Merlin told her.

"Really? Is that even legal?"

"It doesn't matter if the one you love is of lower status. In Arthur's mind, it's all about feelings which I think is a good policy to go on," Merlin had now led Ariana up the stairs into the palace itself.

"Hi Merlin," said a friendly voice. Merlin and Ariana stopped in front of a tall dark man with short cut hair.

"Hi Elyan," Merlin greeted.

"Who's this?" Elyan asked indicating Ariana.

"Oh, this is Ariana. I'm taking her to Gaius," Merlin told his friend.

"Sir Elyan, at your service," Elyan smiled extending his hand out to Ariana.

"Nice to meet you," Ariana said shaking his hand.

"So, what brings you to our dark domain?" Merlin asked Elyan.

"Oh, I've come to ask Gaius a favour on behalf of Gwen,"

"What about?" Merlin asked frowning.

"She's got wedding jitters again," Elyan sighed.

"Wedding jitters?" Ariana asked.

"Yes, she's Arthur's fiancée," Elyan explained. "They attempted to marry last year but Lancelot, her old flame returned from the dead summoned by Arthur's half-sister Morgana and she wanted my sister's relationship with the king destroyed and, well, it's a bit of a long story. With Agravaine out of the picture and Camelot now run fully by Arthur, the kingdom is a better place to live. It was a bit restricted back then,"

"So you're going to be the king's brother-in-law?" Ariana guessed.

"That's right. I've known Arthur for almost two years and I've dreamed of this day," Elyan told her. It was obvious to Ariana that he was looking forward to becoming a member of the royal family through his sister.

"So when's the wedding?" Ariana asked.

"Two weeks and I have the privilege of walking my sister down the aisle," Elyan replied proudly. Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get to Gaius'," he said interrupting Elyan's train of thought. The trio walked towards Gaius' chambers and continued to talk along the way. "Well here we are," Merlin announced as he pulled open the door to the chamber. He stepped aside to allow Ariana to step over the threshold while Elyan was a few steps behind. Merlin followed behind the knight and closed the door as he entered his guardian's quarters.

"About time, Merlin," Gaius said his eyes still on his work.

"Gaius, we have guests,"

"Oh?" The elderly physician looked up to see Ariana and Elyan standing hesitantly near the doorway.

"Hello father," Ariana said with a smile.

"Ariana?" Gaius said getting to his feet. The young woman nodded while Elyan and Merlin exchanged looks of confusion.

"Father?" the pair asked.

"Yes, Ariana is my daughter," Gaius said as he shuffled forward to hug his long-lost child.

"You never told me that," Merlin said a little offended that Gaius had never mentioned Ariana to him.

"I didn't think it was important," Gaius said keeping his cool.

"Not important? How can your daughter _not _be important?" Merlin argued.

"I had to keep her identity a secret from Uther otherwise he would have had her executed!" Gaius' intentions were perfectly honourable.

"Sorry," Merlin apologised.

"Excuse me, Gaius?" Elyan said as he attempted to make himself known.

"Elyan, what can I do for you?" Gaius asked turning to the knight.

"I've come to see you on behalf of Gwen. She's still getting wedding jitters," Elyan explained to the Physician.

"That is perfectly natural, Elyan. A tonic will only ease her nerves for a short while but it will not last long," Gaius walked back over to his work bench and picked up and a small vial of milk white liquid before handing it to Elyan. "Here, take this to Gwen but tell her not to take it all at once," Elyan was hesitant in taking the elixir from the Physician but took it nonetheless knowing that it was powerful enough to help calm his sister's nerves.

"Thank you, Gaius. Nice meeting you Ariana," Elyan bowed to his new friend before backing out the door and shutting it behind himself.

"What was that about?" Ariana asked.

"Gwen's just nervous about marrying Arthur," Gaius told her.

"I know that. I heard what you said but want happened last time that is so bad?" Ariana took a seat next to her father's work while Merlin and Gaius exchanged hefty looks.

"It all started a year ago," Merlin began. "Arthur told his uncle, Agravaine that he planned to ask Gwen to marry him. Agravaine, being a loyal supporter to Arthur's half-sister Morgana, went to her and told her what Arthur planned to do. They then plotted to tear them apart. Meanwhile, Arthur asked me to help him prepare the proposal which was the least I could do. I mean they belong together," Merlin paused before turning to Gaius for confirmation to continue. "Anyway, Morgana summoned a dearly departed friend from the dead,"

"Who was this friend?" Ariana asked.

"Sir Lancelot," Gaius replied. Merlin bowed his head sadly.

"You mean the knight that helped defeat the Griffin?" Ariana asked. Merlin looked over at Gaius and knew from the expression on his face that he had written to her to explain what was going on in Camelot. Merlin then nodded.

"Right," he said as he pulled a chair up and sat in front of Ariana. "Only _this _Lancelot was a shade,"

"I've heard of them. They're the shadow of a dead person," Ariana said. Merlin was impressed.

"Anyway, since he was only the shadow of what Lancelot use to be, Morgana gave him the command to come between Arthur and his soon-to-be queen. Gwen, being fiercely loyal to Arthur, wouldn't bend to Lancelot's lustful advances so Morgana gave Agravaine an enchanted bracelet to give to Lancelot that would act as an 'engagement gift'. Upon wearing it, Gwen was under a love enhancement that would make her fall in love with Lancelot..."

"Wait, so where were you during all this?" Ariana asked folding her arms against her chest.

"I was just going to skip that but since you want to hear my involvement here's the shortened version: I offered Lancelot to have my bed for the night and I was happy to sleep on the floor. Since the former Lancelot knew of my magic, I started to talk about it with the shade Lancelot only he had no idea what I was talking about. I started to grow suspicious and discovered that the _real _Lancelot hadn't returned as his true self but as a shade. Morgana wanted Lancelot to get Gwen out of the picture so that her vision of Gwen becoming queen wouldn't become true," Merlin paused to catch his breath before continuing with his tale. "Lancelot managed to get Gwen in the middle of the night to follow him to the Council Chambers. Agravaine managed to pull Arthur out bed and he caught his soon-to-be wife kissing Lancelot,"

"Yikes!" Ariana muttered.

"Indeed," Gaius agreed.

"Outraged that Gwen had committed 'adultery' against him, Arthur and Lancelot fought only to have Gwen stop them. Arthur decided not to execute her but to exile her. I tried my best to make him change his mind but he wouldn't listen to me. He told me that he still loved Gwen but he would never trust her again," Ariana could feel tears run down her cheeks.

"So, if Gwen was banished from Camelot how did she return if Arthur told her otherwise?" Merlin looked over at Gaius who merely shook his head.

"I think that can wait for another day," Merlin said.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"There's one think I still don't get,"

"What?"

"How did you know that it was Morgana that was doing all this?"

"I'm a Dragonlord and so I spoke to Kilgharrah the dragon. He was the only dragon left until I helped hatch Aithusa,"

"Light of the Sun," Ariana translated. "I've always believed that during the Great Purge that Uther had all the Dragonlords slaughtered," Ariana frowned before turning her attention to her father.

"There was one that your mother and I helped,"

"Balinor," Merlin said sadly bowing his head.

"How do you know him?" Ariana asked gently.

"He was my father," Merlin told her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ariana said.

"My mother never mentioned him and because of his death that is how I got to become a Dragonlord," Merlin briefly explained.

"And Arthur has no knowledge of this?" Ariana asked.

"No not yet. When he and Gwen are married and she becomes queen I'll tell them then,"

"Merlin, we've talked about this. Arthur still hates magic and he will have you killed if you tell him," Gaius said hastily.

"I know but the Dragon said that it has to happen," Merlin urged. Gaius sighed knowing that he couldn't argue with Merlin on this particular subject. Even the old Physician knew that Arthur had to be told sooner rather than later.

"You're right," Gaius said in total defeat. Merlin sat back in his chair with his arms crossed, looking completely satisfied.

"Father?"

"Hmm?"

"Mother sends her love and this..." Ariana dug around inside her bag and pulled out a letter that her mother had given her to give her father. Gaius took the letter decided to read it out loud.

"_My dearest Gaius," _Gaius read.

"_I have thought of you ever since you told me to leave Camelot after the Manticore incident and all I could think about was our darling daughter that I had left in the care of my cousin. When I returned to her after three years of travelling I realised that her magical talents were all but flawless. After several incidents, I thought it was time for her and I to part ways temporarily. I have rethought this a dozen times and I find that there is no one I can trust but you and Merlin. I know Hunith sent Merlin to you so I have decided that Ariana is better off living with you."_

"_With all my love, Alice." _Gaius looked up from his reading with a tear running down his cheek.

"Alice is your mother?" Merlin asked Ariana.

"Yes," Ariana nodded.

"Why did you not come to Camelot when your mother was here last time?" Merlin asked curiously.

"My powers were almost uncontrollable and my mother was travelling," Ariana shrugged. "Besides, great cousin Helena was teaching me to control my gift. The little help it did me,"

"I'll help you," Merlin said cheerfully. "I know how you feel, Ariana,"

"Ari," Ariana corrected. "I prefer Ari," she smiled.

"You remind me of when I first met Gwen," Merlin smiled. Ariana giggled. "Alright, Ari it is then,"

"Alright, enough flirting," Gaius grunted. "Supper's ready," Ariana got to her feet and went over to sit next to Merlin. "We'll have to find you some paid work," Gaius said as he passed a plate of food to Ariana.

"I have an idea," Merlin said through a mouthful of food.

"What?" Gaius asked warily.

"I was thinking we could have Ariana become Gwen's handmaiden and she could be our engagement gift to her and Arthur," In shock, Ariana spat out her half chewed cherry tomato.

"What? You want to use me as a gift to the king and his mistress? Are you mad?" she coughed.

"No, I'm not. Arthur is not as bad as you may think. He looks after his servants and treats them like he would want to be treated. You'll love Gwen. She is one of Camelot's best seamstresses," Ariana smiled. Merlin certainly had a great deal of respect for Arthur and Gwen.

"Alright then," she said finally caving in. "If you insist,"

Gaius and Merlin laughed. "We will also have to arrange somewhere for you to sleep,"

"She can share my room," Merlin said immediately.

"No, no. There's another room just around the corner, you can have that room my dear," Gaius told his daughter. Ever since Arthur had become king, he had insisted that Merlin and Gaius move into much bigger quarters. The chambers consisted of three equally sized rooms within the much bigger quarters.

"Thank you father," Ariana pushed her empty plate away and went around to give her father a quick hug.

"You're very welcome, my child," Merlin smiled at the sight before him.

Ariana turned around and walked towards her new room. Upon entering the room, she looked around in amazement. The room's only window overlooked the citadel. The dark sky was littered with millions upon millions of stars. She knew why Merlin loved it here. Placing her bag on her bed, she went over for a closer look out the window. Below, she could see that the streets were empty and a couple of knights were closing the gates for the night. After Morgana's attempt to rule Camelot, Arthur didn't want to take any risks of an army invading during the night.

A knock on the door interrupted Ariana's thoughts. "Come in," she called. Merlin poked his head in. "Merlin,"

"I just wanted to see how you're settling in,"

"Fine thanks," Ariana smiled.

"Great, I'll leave you to it," Merlin started to exit before Ariana called him back.

"Merlin," he turned. "I wanted to thank you. I don't believe I have met anyone like you. No one where I lived before were willing to accept me because I had magic. Only my closest friends were willing to accept me for who I was," Ariana bowed her head as Merlin sat down on her bed.

"I know how you feel," Merlin said staring into space. "The years before I came to Camelot were lonely and difficult. The only people that knew about my gift were my mother and a close friend who was killed during a raid on Ealdor,"

"Must have been hard," Ariana said turning from her window briefly.

"It was but mother said that it was my destiny to be at Arthur's side and she said something that Kilgharrah had told me,"

"What did she say?"

"Arthur and I are like two sides of the same coin," Merlin smiled causing Ariana to laugh. She moved over to the bed and sat next him.

"I think I might go to bed. Goodnight Ari," Merlin headed towards the door and gave Ariana one last smile before walking out of the room.

"Goodnight Merlin," Ariana called after him.

After preparing herself for bed, she pulled a book from her bag and started to read. The book was on spells. It was very much like Merlin's only it was a little thinner in size. Looking up from her book, she cast her eyes on the draw-string bag that was hanging on the back of the door. Her eyes turned flickered from her natural hazel to gold before returning back to their normal colouring. The bag had turned into a shoulder bag. Ariana could only smile at her new creation. After an hour or so of reading her spell book she turned her attention to another book in her bag. Frowning at the title _'Unique elements'_, Ariana flipped to the back of the book and read the inscription:

_My dearest daughter,_

_I give you this book as a gift for your journey to Camelot. I wish you luck on your new life and may the gods be with you._

_With all my love,_

_Your mother, Alice._

Wiping away the tears that had formed in her eyes, Ariana placed the books on her nightstand. She would construct her own bookshelf in the morning. Kicking her bag to the floor she lay down and was asleep almost instantly. She dreamt of the future; a new era for Camelot where magic was once again welcome and a place where her parents could be together once more without having to live in fear of their lives. As sleep took her completely, Ariana snuggled into her blankets, happy and content at her new life and her new home.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey readers. This chapter has been in my mind for a while and I had so much fun writing it and I hope you all like it too oh and I would like to thank all of you who alerted. I was surprised when I opened my email account to see all these alerts sitting there and another thanks to my reviewers. Keep reviewing and enjoy this second chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Engagement Gift<strong>_

* * *

><p>Merlin burst into Ariana's room the next morning and threw open the curtains allowing the morning sunshine to hit the Physician's daughter straight in the face.<p>

"Up and at 'em!" he said overly cheerful.

"Ah! Merlin!" Ariana cried as she covered her face with her pillow.

"Come on Ari. Up! If you want to make a good first impression on Arthur, I would suggest you get up," He pulled up an old box that had been sitting against the wall and sat upon it as if it was a throne. After a few moments of silence, Ariana sat up.

"Fine," Ariana huffed as she threw back the blankets. Merlin smiled and left the room to give her some privacy.

A few moments later, Ariana walked down the few steps that led out of her room and into the main part of her father's chambers.

"Morning my dear," Gaius said looking up from his work.

"Morning father," Ariana replied as she walked over to sit down opposite him.

"Ready to go?" Merlin asked as he walked out of his room with his knapsack slung over his shoulder. Ariana sighed and got to her feet.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Merlin nodded and headed towards the door with Ariana at his heels.

"Good luck," Gaius called. Ariana turned back to face her father for a brief second before giving him a weak frightened smile. She then followed Merlin out of the chamber and towards the dining room.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at the dining room table working. He had given up trying to work in his own chamber due to the work going on across the hall. He looked up when the door opened. He sighed when Merlin poked his head in.<p>

"Merlin, what can I do for you?"

"Morning sire. It's what _I_ can do for _you_," Merlin grinned while Arthur got to his feet and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"What?" Merlin pulled the door open to reveal Ariana. Merlin walked through the open door with Ariana at his heels.

Ariana walked at Merlin's side and stopped when they met Arthur half way up the room. "Arthur, I would like you to meet Ariana, Gaius' daughter," As if on cue, Ariana curtsied to Arthur.

"Sire,"

"Please Ariana, no need to bow. If you're a friend to Merlin then you're a friend of Camelot," Arthur said with a slight smile.

"Thank you, Sire," Ariana said as she curtsied again.

"Please call me Arthur," Arthur corrected.

"Sorry Arthur," Ariana said in surprise.

"Lucky," Merlin whispered.

"So tell me, what can I do for you, Ariana?" Arthur asked.

Ariana and Merlin exchanged looks. They were thinking the same thing. They thought Arthur would say: _"I didn't even know Gaius had a daughter,"_ When he didn't, they decided to let their shock show on their faces. Luckily, Arthur wasn't paying much attention.

"Gaius and I thought it might be nice if Ariana was our gift to you and Gwen," Arthur frowned at Merlin before looking over at Ariana who looked as she had been jabbed in the ribs with a pitch fork.

"You want Ariana to be a maid to Gwen? Am I right, Merlin?" Arthur said slowly. Merlin grinned sheepishly before nodding.

"What a good idea," Arthur said causing Merlin and Ariana to look up in shock.

"What?" Merlin asked as if he had missed what Arthur had said.

"What a good idea," Arthur repeated. "I have been so busy preparing for this wedding that I haven't had a chance to find a maid for Gwen,"

"So Ari has the job?" Merlin asked with a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, she has the job," Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thank you Arthur!" Merlin said a little too excitedly.

"Merlin," Arthur said exchanging looks of annoyance with Ariana.

"What?"

"Shut up!" Arthur ordered.

"Okay," Merlin said bowing his head in embarrassment.

"Is he always like this?" Ariana asked the king.

"Yes, unfortunately," Arthur nodded. "I was on my way to see Gwen anyway so I suppose I'll come with you," Together, the trio walked to the door of the dining room and exited before taking the short walk to Gwen's chambers.

Merlin rapped on the door three times before Gwen opened the door. "Merlin, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"Actually, it's what _we _can do for _you_," Merlin grinned.

"We?"

"We," Arthur said as he shoved Merlin out of the way.

"Hey!" Merlin protested as Ariana steadied him. Gwen smiled and leaned forward to quickly kiss Arthur before allowing the trio to enter her chambers.

"We would like to introduce your new handmaiden," Arthur said once Merlin had closed the door behind Ariana. Gwen's eyes shifted gently to Ariana. "This is Ariana," the king continued. Ariana curtsied to Gwen.

"Lovely to meet you Ariana," Gwen smiled brightly. "I'm Guinevere but I prefer Gwen," Ariana nodded.

"I prefer Ari," Ariana said quickly.

"We'll leave you to bond," Merlin said as he pulled Arthur back towards the door. The women watched as Arthur struggled against Merlin's grasp as the warlock pulled the king out the door. Once Merlin had shut the door and both sets of footsteps had faded down the corridor, Ariana turned to Gwen.

"What do you want me to do first, my Lady?" she asked.

"I don't want you working today Ari and please _do _call me Gwen. I know I'm the king's future wife but I prefer the use of my name rather than my future title as queen," Gwen said kindly placing a hand on her new maid's shoulder.

"Of course Gwen," Ariana said with a shy smile.

"I would like to get to know you before you start working," Gwen said going over to sit in front of the fire. Two chairs from her desk were already there. Gwen gestured for Ariana to sit in the opposite chair which the young woman did before Gwen sat opposite her.

"So what would you like to know?" Ariana asked.

"Well, you tell me. Why have you come to Camelot?" Gwen asked. Ariana felt her face pale.

"Oh, ah, I just needed a fresh start. My mother decided I should come and live with my father. Start a new life basically," Ariana told Gwen who simply nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is your father? I know almost everyone in Camelot. I might know him," Ariana looked at Gwen for a second. She knew that the future queen could be trusted.

"My father is Gaius, the Court Physician,"

"Really? I didn't know that Gaius even had children," Gwen said in amazement.

"Yeah, Arthur and Merlin said the same thing. I'm his only child," Ariana grinned at her new friend.

"Have you met the knights yet?" Gwen asked.

"I've met Elyan other than that, not yet,"

Gwen nodded. "Elyan's my brother. Soon to be Arthur's brother-in-law," she sighed happily.

"Arthur makes you happy, doesn't he? I saw how you reacted when Arthur, Merlin and I arrived," Gwen avoided her maid's gaze for a moment before knowing that she could be trusted.

"Yes," she said. "He does make me happy. There are some in the royal court that are against my relationship with Arthur but most have accepted it,"

"What about the people of Camelot?"

"They are glad that Arthur and I are together. They have been without a queen since Ygraine died. Catrina didn't count,"

"Ygraine?" Ariana asked with a furrowed brow.

"Arthur's mother," Gwen told her sadly. She would have loved to have met her soon-to-be mother-in-law. "I've never met her. She died when she gave birth to Arthur,"

"That's so sad," Ariana said in a small voice.

"Yes it is," Gwen agreed equally as sad. "I would have loved to have met her," the soon-to-be queen gave her new maid a small smile before changing the subject to something happier. "Have you always known that Gaius is your father?"

"Oh yes. Every few months I would receive a letter from him telling of the events that have occurred in Camelot. He even mentioned some of the really bad events like that Troll becoming queen," Gwen laughed at the disgusted look on Ariana's face.

"Yes, that was pretty awful. Merlin kept telling Arthur that his stepmother was a troll but he wouldn't believe him. It wasn't until the troll was forced to reveal itself that Arthur actually believed him,"

"Wow, talk about damage control," Ariana muttered under her breath hoping Gwen wouldn't hear her. "You and Merlin seem close," the young witch said thoughtfully.

"Yes, we are close. He's almost like another brother to me. I've saved his life more times then he's saved mine... or is it the other way around? I can't remember,"

"What about Arthur?" Ariana asked.

"He feels the same way about Merlin but I have heard him say on countless occasions that Merlin is 'the worst servant in the five kingdoms'. Which I strongly disagree with,"

"That's not fair," Ariana said rather angrily.

"I know but it is just the way things are between them. You could easily mistake them for brothers the way that they argue," Gwen said trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"So what's the deal with this Morgana character?" Ariana asked. Gwen felt her face go red. She had been told never to speak of Morgana as it brought upsetting memories back to the whole of Camelot.

"She is Arthur's half-sister through Uther, his late father. She was my mistress. I was her maidservant. I considered her one of my closest friends," Gwen had to fight back tears at the old memories of Morgana.

"So what happened?" Ariana asked.

Gwen bit her lip before continuing. "She started to hate Uther. She became the source of a sleeping enchantment and Merlin had to poison her to break the enchantment. During the year that followed, Uther was desperate to find her. Little did anyone except Merlin and Gaius realise that Morgana had turned against Camelot altogether. She was her half-sister and King Cenred's spy and was crowned queen when she and Morgause managed to overthrow Uther. I was forced to serve her. If I showed that I knew about Morgana's magic, she would have had me killed for sure," Gwen said every word quickly as a flicker of fear rolled through her body.

"She should pay for everything she put Camelot through," Ariana said throwing her fist into her lap.

"No! Let Arthur handle her," Gwen told her gently. Ariana sighed knowing that she was right.

"What's it like to be engaged to a well respected king?" Ariana asked changing the subject. This caused Gwen to smile. She raised her engagement ring hand and placed a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. The sunlight reflected off the ring hitting Ariana right between the eyes causing her to raise her hand to protect her eyes from the glare.

"Sorry," Gwen apologised as she lowered her hand.

"It's fine I was just blinded for a brief second. Nothing major," Ariana said lowering her own hand. Gwen looked down for a brief second to see a shimmer of silver. Looking more closely, Gwen could see that Ariana was wearing a plain silver ring on her left ring finger.

"Ari, are you...?"

Ariana followed Gwen's gaze to her hand. "Oh, no," she chuckled. "I'm not married. No, the ring was sent to me by my father on my fifteenth birthday. I've never taken it off. It's one of the only reminders of him that I had while I was living with my mother,"

Gwen nodded. She only had a faint memory of her mother. Her mother had died when she was only five years old. She had grown up with her father around all her life. The only female she had had any contact with was Morgana. She had been around men most of her life.

"Gwen, you didn't answer my question," Ariana said promptly.

"Oh sorry. It's really something," she smiled. "Every time I see him it feels like I'm on top of the world and nothing can bring me down,"

"I'm glad that you're happy,"

"Arthur's been so busy preparing for the wedding that we haven't had any time to ourselves," Gwen said with a disappointed sigh.

Ariana's face lit up. An idea had come to her. "Can I be excused I, ah, have to find Merlin,"

"Of course," Gwen said rising from her chair. Ariana turned and bolted for the door. Leaving Gwen to wonder what she was up to.

* * *

><p>Ariana hurried down the hall to Arthur's chambers before knocking on the door rather hard.<p>

"Come in!" called Merlin. Pushing the door open, Ariana entered the chamber and closed the door behind herself as she entered. "Ari what are you doing here? I thought you were bonding with Gwen," Merlin exclaimed as he looked up from scrubbing the floor.

"I was. Gwen just told me something interesting," Ari said as she helped Merlin off the floor.

"What?" Merlin asked excitedly.

"She told me that she and Arthur haven't been spending much time together recently," Ariana grinned somewhat evilly.

"Because he's been too busy planning their wedding," Merlin concluded.

"Exactly! So I was thinking we could get them out of the castle for a few hours this afternoon,"

"That's genius!" Merlin said amazed. "You've only been in Camelot for half a day and you're already scheming to make Arthur and Gwen happy. I'm proud of you," Merlin beamed.

"Alright, alright enough heroic stuff. Come on we need to put our plan in motion,"

* * *

><p>Merlin walked down the corridor from Arthur's quarters to Gwen's chambers before knocking on the door.<p>

"Come in!" Gwen called.

"Hi Gwen," Merlin said poking his head in the room.

"Hi Merlin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, a little bird told me that you and Arthur haven't been spending much time together lately. I know because he is working on wedding plans and whatnot,"

"Yes..." Gwen said slowly.

"Well I was thinking that maybe Ari could get him away from his planning then maybe you two could spend time together," Merlin grinned childishly. With his eyebrows raised and his blue eyes wide, Gwen knew she would have to give in to her best friend.

"It's not that simple Merlin,"

"It is really simple Guinevere," Merlin said as he continued to beam at his friend.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I know Ari will come up with something,"

Gwen sighed knowing that Merlin was probably right.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at his desk in his chambers with planning notes all over the surface of the desk. The floor around his feet were surrounded but screwed up pieces of parchment that indicated that he had written something wrong.<p>

His planning was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" the young king called. "Ari," the king said in surprise as Ariana stepped through the door. "What can I do for you?" he asked kindly.

"I was talking to Gwen earlier and she told me that you've been busy planning the wedding and everything," Ariana said taking a seat at the king's desk.

"That would be correct," Arthur said setting his quill down and placing the lid on his bottle of ink.

"So I went and saw Merlin and we both agreed that you need some time together," Ariana concluded.

"I can't at the moment, Ari. This wedding can't plan itself," Arthur said leaning back in his chair.

"I know that sire, but Gwen's really disappointed that you haven't had time to spend with her," Ariana said a little sadly. This really got Arthur's attention. He was always trying to find ways to make his bride-to-be happy.

"Alright you got me!" Arthur said causing Ariana to smile. "What have you got in mind?"

* * *

><p>Merlin and Ariana led Arthur and Gwen at a gallop down through the lower town of Camelot and into the forest. They past the place where almost two years earlier Morgana and Uther had caught them together and they past the regular path Arthur would use to go hunting.<p>

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"Almost there," Merlin said ever so cheerfully.

"Great," Arthur muttered more to himself than anyone else. Gwen struggled to hide a smile that had formed on her mouth.

A few minutes later, Merlin hailed his horse almost causing Ariana who was riding next him, to run her horse into the river a few metres away.

"Oh wow!" Arthur said in astonishment. "It's... beautiful," Arthur looked over at Merlin wide-eyed. "How did you...?" he trailed off.

"I didn't really know where I was going," Merlin said admiring the view. The grass was even greener then the grass back in Ealdor.

"Do you know how to get back?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah of course. I know these woods well," Merlin commented.

"Good to know," Arthur said as he dismounted his horse and went to help Gwen. We'll meet back at the training barracks just after dinner. There's something I wish to discuss with you two,"

"Why are we going to the training barracks after dinner?" Ariana asked.

"I'll explain when the time comes now you two had better get back to Camelot. I'm sure Gaius will be wondering where you've gotten to," Arthur said with a thankful smile on his face. Before Merlin walked back over to his horse, Gwen walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

"Thank you Merlin for doing this for us. We really appreciate it,"

"Don't mention it. You're my friends and I would anything for you," Merlin said gratefully.

"We know, now get going before I order you to clean my chainmail again," Arthur teased as he held Gwen close. Ariana and Merlin laughed as they mounted their horses and walked them to the track. They turned and waved their goodbyes to Arthur and Gwen before racing each other back towards Camelot.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I was really disappointed when I received no reviews for the last chapter. I really would love to hear your feedback. For those of you who are reading my other Merlin story 'Coronation' please don't worry. I have every intention of finishing it. Please tell me if this chapter was a little quick. I have introduced Tristan and Isolde in this chapter and I would like to know if they are out of character at all. Please review and give me your opinions._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meeting of the Round Table<strong>_

* * *

><p>Arthur and Gwen returned to Camelot after their day out feeling closer then they had in ages. Arthur started to feel a twinge of guilt as they rode along the familiar winding road.<p>

"Guinevere, I have a confession to make," Arthur announced after a long moment of silence. She turned her attention to which prompted him to continue. "The reason I haven't been spending much time with you is because I want our wedding to be special,"

"Arthur," Gwen began.

"Just me finish," He said cutting her off. "I want this to be a moment in your life that you'll remember in years to come,"

"Arthur," Gwen said causing him to turn to her again. "You know how much I love you. Our wedding doesn't have to be fancy. All that matters is us," Arthur stared at her for a moment.

"Have you been hanging around Merlin?" Gwen laughed just as Camelot came into view.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Ari sat in the dining room talking when the doors opened hence announcing Arthur and Gwen's return. They had completely forgotten that they were meant to go down the knight barracks after dinner.<p>

"Sire," Merlin said looking up prompting Ari to do the same.

"Merlin," Arthur nodded in greeting. "Ariana,"

"How was your day alone?" Ari asked Gwen ignoring the king's greeting.

"Rather peaceful," Gwen replied with a smile.

Ari nodded. "Ari, Merlin, I would like to extend an invitation for the two of you and Gaius to dine with us tonight," Arthur swallowed.

"You are very kind sire," Ari said in astonishment. Looking over at Merlin, she could see that he too was just as astonished as she was.

"It is the least we could do," Arthur said snapping both Ari and Merlin out of their trances. "You are both loyal and deserve recognition," the king smiled.

"Thank you Arthur," Merlin said bowing his head as Ari curtsied awkwardly. "See you both soon," With that, the two secret sorcerers swooped from the room and hurried back to Gaius' chambers.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up from his work at the sound of his chamber door opening and closing. "Evening," he greeted as his ward and daughter walked in.<p>

"Come on! Hurry up!" Ari said as she hurried towards her room.

"What's she talking about?" the Physician asked of Merlin.

"Arthur has invited the three of us to dine with him and Gwen tonight,"

Gaius looked surprised. "What about the knights? That is most unusual for Arthur to invite mere servants to dine with him,"

"Indeed," Merlin agreed. "I think Arthur told them earlier today that he wanted to dine with us," Merlin wasn't sure of what he was saying. "Perhaps he is doing all this for Gwen's sake,"

"What do you mean?" his old friend asked.

"It's two weeks before their wedding and she's getting nervous again and you know how she gets when she's nervous," Gaius nodded. He has known Gwen since she was a little girl and knew her well. "And she needs her friends there for moral support," Merlin concluded.

"I support you're right," Gaius sighed just as Ariana emerged from her room.

"Well, how do I look?" Gaius and Merlin turned to see Ari in one of her best dresses. It was floor length and purple with silver threading.

"Are you trying to impress Arthur? You know that he's a soon-to-be married man?" Merlin said with raised eyebrows.

"Well, you did say this morning to make a good impression on the king, Merlin. Or do you take back that completely?" Ari challenged.

Merlin could feel his ears go red. "Point taken. Come on, we don't want to keep them waiting," The warlock stepped towards the door and exited with his guardian and adoptive sister at his heels. A few moments later they were walking through the doors of the Dining Room.

"Ah Gaius, good of you to join us," Arthur greeted. "Merlin, Ariana," As the trio bowed and curtsied, Gwen entered the room looking as stunning as ever. With her hair piled high and her body dressed in a velvet lilac gown, she looked every inch of the queen she was about to become.

"Welcome," she greeted her friends. Arthur watched with pride as his soon-to-be bride interacted with their two old friends and her new maid. It was clear that they had become close despite the fact that Ariana had only been her maid for under a day.

"Thank you for inviting us Gwen," Ari said before Gaius had the chance to speak up.

"Don't thank me Ari," Gwen replied with a sweet smile. "Thank Arthur. It was his idea after all,"

"It is an honour Arthur," Ariana said turning her attention to the king.

"Think nothing of it Ariana," Arthur said beaming. "Think of it as your official welcome to Camelot. Now come and sit. Dinner is almost ready to be served," Ariana did as she was told and took up a seat across the table from Merlin who was sitting next to Gwen.

The evening was full of conversation about almost everything from the wedding to Ariana's early adventures while she was still living with her mother.

"So the sheep escaped and just vanished?" Merlin laughed as Ariana told the story of the sheep that went missing when she was ten years old.

"Yep and they were eventually found hiding under a tree," Ariana concluded with a smile.

"Why did the sheep run away?" Arthur asked from the head of the table.

"Apparently, some lowlife let them out," Ariana said menacingly. No one laughed. Merlin decided it was time to change the subject to something less awkward.

"So," he began. "The wedding is in two weeks. Who's excited?" This got everyone's attention.

"What a stupid question," Arthur said half-heartedly. "Of course we're all excited," Ariana hit herself in the face in totally embarrassment.

"Merlin!" she hissed under her breath before kicking him under the table.

"What?" he hissed back. "I was only asking a question." Ari rolled her eyes and allowed the subject to be dropped between them. Then something occurred to her. "Weren't we meant to go down to the barracks after dinner?"

"We can talk to the knights in the morning," Arthur said. The matter he had wanted to discuss with them was at the moment a minor priority. Gaius then cleared his throat causing everyone to turn their attention to him.

"We wish you both luck for the future," Gaius said with a smile. He had known them for as long as he could remember and thought of them as his own offspring.

Arthur was about to speak up when the sound of the door opening interrupted their conversation.

"I am sorry to interrupt your evening sire," said Elyan as he poked his head through the crack in the door. Before Arthur could speak up, Elyan got straight to the point. "You are needed in the courtyard," Looking over at Ariana, Elyan blushed before disappearing out of sight.

Everyone who had been standing at Elyan's arrival followed Arthur out the door of the dining room and towards the stairs. A few moments later they emerged outside to see the Knights of the Round Table surrounding a man and a woman. Arthur looked around to see Leon with his sword drawn. "What is the meaning of this?" Arthur demanded of the knight.

"Sire," he said in surprise at the king's sudden appearance. "These smugglers..."

"We're more than smugglers knight!" snarled the man.

"Who are you both?" Gwen asked.

"My name is Isolde," said the woman. "And this is my partner Tristan," she indicated her companion. "Like the knight said we're smugglers. Please we were travelling north-east and we ended up lost and ended up here. Can you please tell us where we are?" she asked kindly.

"You're in Camelot," said Ariana walking down the stairs. She had been standing on Arthur's left.

"Camelot, huh?" said the man named Tristan. With dirty blonde hair and dark eyes he could almost be described as a hardened man who had no respect for nobles. "Who might you be?" he asked Ariana. She raised her eyebrows before replying.

"Ariana at your service. I am the handmaiden to the future Queen of Camelot," she said boldly causing Tristan to go as red as a tomato.

"You are the _King _of Camelot, boy?" Tristan said angrily pointing at Arthur. Isolde grabbed his arm but was unable to pull his pointing finger away from the king. "It is you who has imposed the high taxes that have me and my men forced to become smugglers!"

Arthur looked around. "Men? What men? All I see is you and your beloved..."

"Isolde," Isolde said speaking up.

"Right Isolde," Arthur said. "The taxes are in place for the people of this land to survive," the king argued. Before Tristan was able to reply, Isolde stepped in.

"You will have to forgive him, your majesty. He has... bad relations with nobles," she smiled causing Arthur to seemingly smile back.

"Why don't you come inside? We can offer you a room for the night," Gwen offered.

"That is very kind of you but we already made reservations at the tavern," Isolde said quickly before Tristan could say anything. Gwen nodded her head before falling back into line with Arthur.

"Sire," Elyan said speaking up for the first time.

"Elyan," Arthur turned to his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"What is the plan tomorrow?"

"We are to journey to where the Round Table lays," Arthur told him. Tristan and Isolde exchanged looks. "Why don't you join us, Ariana?" the young king turned his attention to Gwen's handmaiden.

"Me? You would allow me to venture with you to your Table?" she asked.

"But of course. Merlin and Gaius are more than welcome to come along as well," he continued.

"What is important about this... table?" Tristan asked suddenly sounding interested.

"Come with us tomorrow and find out for yourself," Arthur said sounding rather sly.

"Tomorrow," Tristan said keeping his eyes on Arthur.

"Just after dawn," Arthur said firmly. Tristan nodded before turning heading in the direction of the tavern. Isolde gave the gathering a sympathetic smile before turning and hurrying after her companion.

* * *

><p>After dismissing themselves from the end of dinner, Merlin, Ari and Gaius made their way home. "That was eventful," Ari said as they walked down the first flight of stairs towards their humble quarters.<p>

"Very," Merlin agreed. "These new strangers seem quite interesting,"

"Indeed," Gaius said in a daze.

"What is it, father?" Ari asked.

"They had no men," Gaius said stopping in the middle of the corridor causing Ari and Merlin to do the same.

"We noticed," the young sorcerers said unison.

"What are you thinking?" Ari asked in a lowered voice before exchanging looks with Merlin.

"We will have to find out because I have bad feeling about this," Gaius continued to walk down the corridor. Ariana and Merlin exchanged one last look before walking in step with him.

After a few moments of silence, the trio reached their chambers and went to their respected rooms without goodnights traded. They each changed into their night attire before climbing into their beds; within moments of each other they out like a single blow of candlelight.

* * *

><p>Gwen paced her chambers early the next morning. Her pre wedding nerves had returned even though she wasn't getting married for another thirteen days. With her thoughts in a complete blur, she didn't hear Ari enter her room.<p>

"My Lady? Gwen?" At the sound of her name she snapped out of her dazed trance.

"Oh sorry Ari; I did not hear you come in," she said her head still spinning.

"What's wrong?" Ari asked gently.

"I am just worried about what we will encounter on our visit to the Round Table," the soon-to-be queen said sounding rather worried.

"Don't worry, my lady. Arthur and the knights will protect us," Ariana smiled an encouraging smile.

"Arthur is the one that I'm most concerned about," Gwen said sighing heavily as she sat down on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Ariana asked sitting beside her.

"He is always in danger of getting killed and I fear that more than anything," Gwen struggled to hold back her tears.

"Arthur is mature enough to look after himself," Ariana said gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "And I think we both know that Merlin and the knights are always vouching for him no matter what the situation may be," Gwen could see the light shining in her young friend's eyes.

"Why would you say Merlin would vouch for him?" Gwen asked.

"Because he would. I've seen Merlin and Arthur together and they _would _certainly vouch for each other," Ariana said sounding a little unsure of what she was saying.

"You're right. They are like brothers," before Gwen could say anything more, there was a knock on the door.

"My Lady? It's time for us to depart," said Percival from the other side of the door.

"Coming!" Gwen called as she and Ari got to their feet and headed for the door where Percival was waiting for them outside. He was dressed in his normal chainmail with the same look of protectiveness on his face. Being a friend of Elyan, he had become close friends with Gwen and when Arthur had introduced him to Ariana he shared the same loyalty that Arthur shared with Merlin... well almost. All the knights now respected Merlin because he was the king's 'best friend'. They knew better then to tease him knowing that Gwen and Arthur would be on their backs and would possibly punish them severely.

"My Lady. Ariana," Percival greeted with a bow.

"Morning Percival," Gwen said with a smile. "I trust you slept well,"

"Very well thank you," Percival said as he walked beside Ariana. "The king is waiting for us," A few moments later they were walking down the castle steps where the rest of the knights, Gaius, Merlin and of course Arthur were waiting.

"Good morning," Arthur beamed as he stepped toward Gwen. Percival and Ariana went over to their horses and mounted so to leave the couple in their own world for a brief second. The king swept in and placed a kiss on his mistress' lips.

"Morning," she grinned back. Over their shoulders, Merlin and Ariana exchanged grins.

"Morning," said the voice of Tristan. Everyone turned to see that Tristan and Isolde were coming towards them. They had somehow obtained horses. "Ready to go to this _table _of yours?"

"Very much so," Arthur said as he pulled Gwen towards her horse and helped her up onto her horse's back. Ariana exchanged pointed looks at Merlin who was probably thinking the exact same thing she was. As soon as Arthur had mounted his horse they set off towards the gates of the lower town.

From behind the group, Tristan and Isolde exchanged looks that read _'This is going to be entertaining.'_

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Ari whined for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Almost," Arthur said. It surprised Merlin that he could be so calm. If it was _him _whining he would have been thrown in the stocks for being a complete annoyance.

The sky was a mix of blue and white as the clouds drifted overhead. Ariana looked around the landscape. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. The cliffs were the highest she had ever seen in her life. They were covered in mould showing that they had been there for some time.

"Alright, we're going to have to walk from here," Arthur said as he dismounted and went around to help Gwen off her horse. As Tristan helped Isolde down from her horse, Merlin jumped off his horse and helped Ari off her horse before going over to Gaius to help him down. The group led the horses through the narrow valley being cautious of any traps that might be around.

"Where are we?" Ariana asked as they continued to walk. Arthur ignored her question as he led the group through a hidden tunnel that led to the ruins of an old castle. They walked a little longer to find a round wooden table in the remains of what looked like either an old Throne Room or an old dining room of some sort.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Arthur said going over to the table. "I give you the Round Table," While Ariana's face lit up in amazement, Tristan's face turned cold and bitter.

"This is the _legendary _table you spoke of? You're nothing but an amateur boy!"

"Hey!" Ariana shouted causing everyone to turn to look at her. "You have no idea do you?" she questioned of Tristan. "Arthur is the kindest noble that I have ever met. His subjects are as loyal to him as he is to them. He will help anyone lower than he is and doesn't care about status. To him, everybody has equal value. If it wasn't for his beliefs, he wouldn't be about to marry a servant," Arthur and Gwen looked at each other before turning back to Ariana. Isolde looked on in total disbelief. She had never seen anyone else but herself stand up to her noble hating partner.

"You must be extremely loyal to your king to stand up to Tristan," Isolde said with a smile.

"I am. I may have only been in Camelot for a few days but it feels like I've lived there my entire life," Ariana said boldly before shooting Arthur and Gwen with a smile. Isolde nodded and closed off the conversation before Tristan could speak up.

Walking over to the table she stood behind a chair prompting everyone else to do the same. Arthur took the seat that would have to be the head of the table and gestured for everyone else to sit. Gwen took the seat to his left while Merlin sat on his right followed by Gaius and Ariana. Isolde sat beside Ari while Tristan sat next to her. The knights sat around the table with pride. It had been here that they had pledged their alliance to Arthur and to Camelot. Arthur watched as everyone looked up at him waiting patiently.

"I wanted to thank you all for being here," he said. He had never liked to make speeches but understood that it was necessary seeing as he was the King. "I wanted to bring to your attention that Morgana and Agravaine have been spotted in Lot's kingdom,"

"What can we do?" Merlin asked. Ariana kicked him under the table. He turned his head and bared his teeth at her as if to say, _'That hurt!'_

"We have to be on constant watch. We don't want them interrupting the wedding," Saying that, he took Gwen's hand.

"Good point sire," Ariana said getting to her feet. Arthur turned to her; as did everyone else. "You'll need all the help you can get. I pledge myself as your humble servant," Ari bowed her head and placed her hands on the table. Gwen grinned just as Isolde got to her feet; she pulled Tristan to his much to his despite.

"We are at your mercy your majesty," she said as they copied Ariana's actions.

"Rise my friends," Arthur said boldly. Ariana, Isolde and a rather reluctant Tristan raised their heads to see the king and his to-be queen beaming at them. Ari looked over at her father to see him beaming at her. Merlin did the same.

"I am sorry that I doubted you my lord," Tristan said as Isolde lowered her elbow. She had silently threatened to hurt him if he wasn't nice.

"I understand," Arthur said releasing Gwen's hand. "Not all nobles are as understanding as I am," Tristan gave Arthur a small smile before sitting back down.

The meeting was somewhat pleasant as the security arrangements for the wedding were finalised and everyone had a good feeling about what was to come in the next few weeks. Before too long, it was time to return to Camelot.

Though no one wanted to return home, they did so anyway knowing that it was risky when the knights, their king and soon-to-be queen were all away at the same time.

"That was fun," Ariana said to Merlin as they rode back towards Camelot.

"What was?" he asked.

"That meeting," Ariana clarified.

"Oh you'll get to be at a whole lot more of those from now on," Ariana smiled before turning her head away.

"Ari," Arthur called riding up beside her.

"My lord," she said in alarm.

"You did well at the table. You spoke with your heart and you stood up to Tristan. That took courage," he praised. Ariana almost fell off her horse.

"You think I was courageous?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. You would make an excellent member of the court," he grinned.

"Y-You want me to be a member of the Royal court?" Ari stammered.

Arthur nodded. "Merlin," he said turning his attention to his manservant. "I expect you to show Ariana the ropes,"

"Yes, of course I will," Merlin said beaming. From behind the group, Tristan rolled his eyes in pure annoyance. Was this boy a total simpleton?

The remainder of the ride was somewhat quiet. Gwen remained at Gaius' side while the knights sat in awkward silence on the backs of the horses. From time to time they would exchange looks of amazement that a woman of Ariana's status would stand up to a headstrong, noble hating smuggler.

Upon reaching the walls of Camelot, the group went their separate ways. Arthur had asked Gaius, Merlin, Tristan, Isolde and Ari to stay behind. There was some business that was to be done before retiring for the night.

* * *

><p>The Throne room gleamed in the candlelight. Arthur stood in front of Tristan who was on one knee. Isolde watched on proudly as Arthur gently tapped the blade of his sword once on Tristan's shoulders. "Arise Sir Tristan, Knight of Camelot," Arthur stated. Isolde bounced happily on her heels as Tristan rose. "See this as a great honour Sir Tristan. Tomorrow I wish to see your sword skills. I know you might not like nobles but not all nobles are terrible," Arthur's gaze shifted to Gwen who was standing next to Isolde and she smiled in his direction. The king's gaze then shifted to his new knight.<p>

"I am sorry for the way I treated you, sire. I have had trouble with nobles in the past and since that day I vowed that I would never trust them again. It wasn't until Ariana stood up to me that I realised. I saw how loyal she is to you and your mistress and I was wrong I must admit that. For the sake of you, your majesty and for your people," Isolde beamed from her place next to Gwen. She knew that Arthur had gotten through to her beloved Tristan.

Arthur nodded acknowledgement before watching Tristan hurry over to Isolde and kiss her. He could have sworn he heard Isolde say 'I told you not all nobles are terrible.' Shaking his head, he went over to Gwen and pulled her into a tight hug.

"You did well," Gwen whispered.

"You think so?" Arthur asked in her ear. She turned and placed her hands on his chest before nodding.

"A strong king is always fair and just and that is something that your father was not," Arthur knew she was right. His father was judgemental and only ruled with his sword.

"We had better call it a night. It's getting late," Ariana said breaking the brief silence.

"Thank you, your majesty," Isolde said causing Arthur to turn to her. He smiled and nodded before speaking up.

"Call me Arthur please,"

Isolde beamed. "Arthur it is then," With that, she led Tristan out of the Throne Room leaving Ariana, Merlin and Gaius to say their goodnights to Arthur and Gwen. Once they were alone, Arthur looked down at Gwen.

"That was entertaining," Gwen smiled and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"I'm proud of you," Arthur smiled back and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll walk you to your chambers," Taking Gwen's hand, the king led her to her chambers. "I bid you goodnight my lady," he said playfully smirking. Gwen smiled.

"Goodnight my lord," She gave him one last kiss before turning on her heel and allowing him to close the door. Smiling to herself, she headed over to her dressing table and slid her engagement ring off her finger. Sitting down on the dressing table stool, she looked at all the different types of jewellery she had received over the course of the year. Neighbouring kingdoms had received the news that King Arthur of Camelot was to marry a servant girl. Some were shocked but some were more accepting, like the kingdom of Gawant. Godwyn and his daughter Elena had sent Gwen a set of earrings and the gift also contained a note that read:

_Dearest Guinevere,_

_We could like to extend our congratulations on your engagement to Arthur. He is a wonderful man and we are sure he will make a fine husband._

_Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena of Gawant_

Smiling at the memory of the note that she had memorised by heart, Gwen got herself ready for bed before sitting down on her bed. In a few short weeks, she would be sleeping in her king's chambers.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey readers. I'm still fuming at the lack of reviews! I got one review and thank you to the person who sent it. I want your feedback so that I can improve the story. I would really love it if you all sent me a review as well as alerting. PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wedding Invite<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gaius was up early like every other morning when a quiet knock came at the door. "Come in!" he called loud enough so that he did not wake Ariana and Merlin. The door opened and Arthur poked his head in. "Sire, what are you doing here? Is something wrong? Merlin and Ariana are asleep still," the Physician said calmly.<p>

"No, I am fine. I just wanted to give you this. Guinevere wanted me to deliver it in person as opposed to someone else delivering it," Arthur pulled a clean white envelope from inside his jacket and handed it to Gaius. "It's our wedding invitation," Arthur told him as he opened it.

"Thank you Arthur," Gaius said gratefully.

"Be sure that Merlin and Ariana know that they too are invited," Arthur said as he headed towards the door. Gaius nodded and with one last smile, Arthur headed out the door and closed it as he left.

Half an hour later, Merlin and Ari walked out of their rooms and towards the small rickety table where their already cold breakfasts sat.

"Morning," Gaius said casually looking up from his work to see his ward and daughter looking glumly at their sloppy meals.

"Morning," they replied half-heartedly as the porridge dripped off the ends of their spoons.

"We had a visitor earlier," the Physician said trying to keep a straight face.

"Who?" Merlin and Ari asked in unison.

"Arthur," Gaius said pulling himself away from his work. As he got up he grabbed the invitation. Sitting down beside Merlin he placed the invitation down in the middle of the table causing Ari to grab it.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked putting his spoon down.

"We're invited to Arthur and Gwen's wedding," Ari said handing him the invitation. "Aren't we servants meant to be there anyway?"

"We are yeah," Merlin said as he read the invitation slowly. "I don't know why Arthur had invitations written when we are already meant to be attending anyway," Merlin's eyes widened as he set the invitation down.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked. Ariana put her spoon down and looked over at Merlin with the same mirrored look of concern that was on her father's face.

"I have a feeling that Morgana might try to attack," Merlin said dazed.

"On the day of the wedding?" Ari asked. Merlin could only nod. At that, Ari and Gaius exchanged looks of grave concern.

"You have to alert the king immediately," Merlin and Ari nodded before getting to their feet and bolting towards the door and disappearing.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Ari bolted through the halls of the palace and towards the council chambers in which Arthur currently occupied. Upon arriving at the doors and after exchanging looks that read <em>'You knock first.' 'No you knock,' <em>Ariana knocked on the door and received a muffled reply from the other side of the door.

"Ariana," Arthur said looking up from his work.

"Sorry sire, are we disturbing you?" Arthur frowned for a brief second before Merlin poked his head in the room.

"Of course not come in," The pair entered the room and Ariana closed the door behind them. "What do I owe this pleasure?" the king asked putting down his quill.

"We believe that Morgana is going to attack," Arthur turned to look at his two friends before finding the words to the reply.

"How can you be so sure?" he questioned.

"I received a... feeling that Morgana is going to attack on your wedding day," Merlin said. Arthur could feel his face pale. That was the last thing he wanted to occur on the most important day of his life.

"Morgana's a witch," Ariana stated. "She's killed people before and no sword or shield will stop her,"

"I know. I know my sister too well," Arthur's voice was grave as he spoke of his estranged and evil half-sister.

"Sire, if I may?" Arthur turned his gaze to Ari.

"I would suggest that you send out an extra sentry group just in case. I know that security is going to be tight but we have to wary," she advised.

Arthur knew that she was right. Gaius must have told her a lot about Morgana and her evil nature for her to speak out the way she had. Morgana was indeed a powerful sorceress and Morgause had indeed taught her well. "Very well I will have extra sentry and guards on the lookout for Morgana. Thank you Ariana, thank you Merlin for bringing this to my attention," As Ariana and Merlin turned to leave, Arthur called them back. "Ariana, Merlin," they turned to face him.

"Sire?" Merlin questioned.

"Did Gaius show you the invitation?" Merlin smiled and nodded.

"He did,"

"Don't worry sire," Ariana said mirroring Merlin's smile. "We'll be there. You can be sure of that," Arthur smiled and nodded. He watched as his best friend and new friend headed towards the door and disappeared out of the room and back down the corridor towards Gaius' chambers.

* * *

><p>Ariana and Merlin raced each other through the halls and down several flights of stairs until they reached Gaius' chamber door.<p>

"You're... fast," Merlin panted as he bent over to place his hands on his knees.

"You're not so bad yourself," Ariana said curtly as she pushed open the door. Merlin could only smirk as he followed his adoptive sister through the door.

"How did you go?" Gaius asked looking up from his work.

"Quite well, actually I'm surprised that Arthur actually believed us," Merlin said going over to sit across from him.

"Arthur trusts you greatly, Merlin. It has been some of your actions that have made Arthur the man that he has become," Gaius said wisely.

"But that doesn't mean that Arthur's insolence toward magic has changed. He still doesn't know that Gwen was enchanted when he caught her kissing Lancelot," Merlin said glumly.

"How was Gwen enchanted?" Ari asked as she sat beside Merlin.

"Well, that's the thing. We don't know," Merlin said turning his gaze on her. "From what we can gather, Gwen was wearing a suspicious bracelet. I could feel its faint power but I thought it was just the power of the shade Lancelot," When Ari didn't respond, Merlin continued. "Now I know it was certainly the bracelet. Morgana was definitely behind it,"

"Tell Arthur about it!" Ari urged.

"It would make no difference," Gaius said indifferently. "The 'betrayal' was all that Arthur cared about. Adultery is a big deal especially in this case," Ari nodded before turning her gaze back to Merlin.

"You never did tell me how Gwen was able to return to Camelot without be killed," Merlin tore his gaze from Ari and turned to Gaius who nodded.

"I pleaded with Arthur to give Gwen a fair trial. After several attempts of getting him to agree, I was about ready to give up and go after Gwen to get her to come to back to Camelot when Arthur _came _to _me _and told me that he would pardon Gwen for her 'crime' if I could produce proof that what she had done was not intentional,"

"And did you?"

"The best I could. I told him all I could about Lancelot being raised from the dead by Morgana and about he being a shade but I couldn't prove that Gwen had been enchanted but because Arthur had enough evidence he allowed Gwen to return,"

"And what? He just allowed their relationship to return back to the way it was?" Ariana asked.

"Not exactly. It took Arthur almost a whole year to forgive Gwen for what she did. Even if it wasn't her fault," Ariana nodded before going to her room to grab her bag.

"Come on Merlin. We need to get to work before Arthur comes down here and drags us to the stocks," Merlin sighed and followed her from the room and towards Arthur's messy chambers.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hey readers. I'm still disappointed with ONE review! Come on guys, I would like your feedback so I know how to make the story better. I know people are reading the story. I've been checking my story stats in my settings. Please I beg you all to review. Thank you to larasmith for reviewing the last chapter. I feel that this chapter isn't my best chapter. I've added bits from the episode Sword in the Stone part 1 in here so this chapter does contain spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the episode yet. You'll know what parts are from the episode when they come about. Next up the Wedding! So please review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pre Wedding Argument<strong>_

* * *

><p>Three days before the royal wedding, Gwen invited Merlin, Ari, Elyan and Gwaine to her chambers for a last minute discussion.<p>

"Thank you all for being here," Gwen began once her friends were sitting and were settled. "I have asked you all here to discuss the final preparations for the wedding. The group exchanged confused looks. Arthur had briefed them on what was to happen on the day.

"I thought Arthur had the last say," Gwaine said speaking up for the first time.

"He does. I wanted to let you what _I _want to happen," Elyan looked over at Ariana knowing that Gwen was going to say something neither of them were going to like.

"I have thought about it and I want Merlin to escort me down the aisle," Both Elyan and Merlin could feel their faces pale. Merlin's paled with shock while Elyan's paled with anger.

"You want _Merlin _to escort you? That's far from tradition," Elyan said getting to his feet.

"Our father isn't here, Elyan remember? Uther had him executed," Gwen said keeping her expression even.

"Yeah but usually, if the father cannot escort his daughter it can be a male _relative_. Merlin isn't family," Elyan protested.

"He is just as much my family as you are, dear brother," Gwen said narrowing her eyes at her older brother. She never used that term unless she wanted something and it been many years since they were only children playing on the floor of their father's small house.

"Y-you want me to escort you down the aisle when you marry Arthur?" Merlin asked coming out of his shock. "I thought Elyan was going to do that,"

"Merlin's right," Ari said with a smile.

"What? I was the one who said it!" Elyan bellowed as he practically jumped to his feet. Ariana didn't even flinch.

"Elyan!" Gwaine said grabbing Elyan's arm and pulling him back into his seat. Elyan threw his fellow knight a death stare before turning his attention back to his sister who looked at him disapprovingly. She too threw him a death stare before continuing.

"What do you think Merlin?" she asked turning to the warlock.

"I would be honoured but it wouldn't feel right for me to escort you. I will walk in before you walk in with Elyan. He should take that honour. Not me,"

"Who are you escorting?" Gwaine asked looking over at his friend.

"Ariana. Why?" Gwaine peered over at Ariana who looked just as surprised as he was.

"Really?" the knight questioned.

"A woman of such a status should be going with someone like me," Gwaine raised his eyebrows flirtatiously at Ari who simply chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gwaine but fair is fair. Servant with servant. Noble with noble. That's the way it has always been. Regardless of Arthur says." Ariana said through bursts of laughter. Elyan couldn't help but smile. She did have a very good point. Gwaine reclined his head in defeat. First Gwen rejected him and then Ari. Who was going to reject him next?

"You are right of course, Ariana," the knight said. "I have to say you are better off as a Lady of Camelot the way you talk. I'm sure Arthur would be glad to have someone as wise as you in the Royal Court." Ariana grinned at Gwaine and thanked him for his kind compliment.

"Thank you Gwaine. But a servant cannot become a Lady," Ari said trying not to sound upset.

"You'd be surprised," Gwen said going over to her maid's side.

"Look at me. Not many people would believe that the former maid to..." She swallowed. "Lady Morgana would become King Arthur's wife and queen but fate has ways of underestimating us and if there is one thing to be learnt it is to never give up hope," Gwen placed a hand on her young friend's shoulder and giving her a comforting smile before returning to her standing position in front of the group.

"Ari," Merlin said turning his attention to his adoptive sister and tuning his voice down to a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Is that a yes?" he smiled as he half-listened to Gwen.

"What do you think?" Ariana scoffed as she hit him in the chest before turning her attention back to her mistress.

"...So Gwaine I suspect you and the other knights to be on your best behaviour, if you're not I will run you through myself," Gwen's voice came back to Ariana's ears quickly though she wasn't sure what she had said before so she would have to ask later.

"You sound more and more like Arthur everyday Guinevere," Gwaine said folding his hands behind his head. He was enjoying this.

"Thank you Gwaine. Now if you would be quiet I would like to continue," Gwen threw Gwaine a look that told him to shut up in which he did. She covered her surprise up by turning her gaze back to her brother.

"I will escort you down the aisle. If our father was here he would be very proud of you. He always told us to follow our hearts and you're following yours and I must say that I'm proud of you," Elyan gave his sister a smile before Merlin barked up an argument.

"I thought you wanted me to escort you!"

"You weren't interested," Elyan said casually crossing his arms.

"That doesn't mean I said no!" Merlin screeched.

"STOP IT!" Ariana and Gwen chorused together. The two quarrelling men fell silent immediately feeling disgusted with themselves. They knew better then to argue about something that Elyan should be doing.

"I'm sorry Elyan. You should be the one who escorts Gwen. Not I," Merlin apologised. Elyan nodded.

"Thank you Merlin for your kindness," he gave his friend a small smile before turning his attention back to his sister.

"Thank you Merlin. I will be glad to have you and Ariana walk in before us," Gwen said turning to face her best friend. He nodded so that she could continue with what she was going to say.

The rest of the meeting was argument free. After an hour and a half conversation with Gwen about the wedding, she dismissed her friends so that they could return to their chores. Arthur had given Merlin the morning off so he could attend Gwen's meeting. He was unhappy that he had to return to work while Gwen had given Ari the whole day off so that they could go shopping together. Arthur had written a list of the most talented royal seamstresses. He had told them to get their dresses from them free of charge. Since Gwen was soon to be Queen of Camelot, Arthur wanted her to have a wedding dress made that showed her for the Queen she was to become. Arthur had advised that Ari dress like the Queen's maid that she was going to be.

* * *

><p>"How do I look?" Ari asked as she walked out from behind the screen in Gwen's chambers. She was wearing a scarlet coloured gown that reached her feet. It was similar to the one that the former Lady Morgana had worn to the feast when Camelot had welcomed Lady Helen of Mora who had turned out to be the grieving mother Mary Collins only this gown didn't have the large chunky chain that kept the dress up around the neck it was like a head hole and it was sleeveless.<p>

"Lovely," Gwen praised with a smile. "All you need is an up-do and you'll look stunning,"

Ari tilted her head and sighed. I'm not going to look as stunning as you will. Arthur won't be able to take his eyes off you,"

"That's very sweet of you, Ari," Gwen wanted to continue but couldn't find the words to do so.

"You've got nerves my lady. It is only natural for a woman to have them a few days before their wedding,"

"I know but sometimes I think that I don't deserve Arthur's love. After what happened with Lancelot I have never been able to forgive myself," Gwen sat down on her vanity stool.

"Gwen," Ariana said going over to comfort her. "Arthur loves you and he has forgiven you for what happened between you and Lancelot," Gwen looked at her questioningly.

"Merlin," Ari said with a shrug.

"Ah,"

"There's something else I wanted you to know that no one except Gaius and Merlin know,"

"What? Speak your mind," Gwen gently urged. Ariana took a deep breath.

"You know how Lancelot gave you a bracelet as an engagement gift?" Gwen nodded. "Well, Gaius and Merlin have a reason to believe that it was enchanted," Gwen's eyes widened.

"Enchanted?"

"Yes. Gaius was able to detect it when Merlin found the bracelet in the dungeons," Ari waited for Gwen to say something more. When she did not, she continued. "It had a love enchantment cast upon it and I think we both know who cast it,"

"Morgana," Gwen said in realisation.

"Yes," Ari said with a nod of her head. "She wanted you out of the picture so that she could reclaim the Throne for herself,"

"But why would she want me out of the picture? Wouldn't she try to cast Arthur out instead of me if she wanted the Throne so badly?"

"That I cannot say but maybe you can. Did she have any... problems that might have caused her rebellion against Camelot?"

"She suffered from nightmares that were incurable but..." Of course! Morgana's nightmares. Gwen looked over at Ari who had the same expression pasted on her face.

"Morgana's a seer,"

"A what?"

"Seers have visions through their dreams. Most don't realise this. I thought you knew what a seer was," Ari frowned.

"I only know little bits and pieces from stories that I've heard. I was born during Uther's reign and ever since Ygraine died in childbirth magic was outlawed. I suspect Gaius has already told you the story," Ari nodded.

"My father knows many things Guinevere. He knows things about science, about magic and I know that he supports you and Arthur all the way," Gwen turned her head to face her maid who had pulled up a chair from her desk and was sitting in front of her. Gwen allowed a faint smile play on her lips before turning her head away.

"He told me that he supports Arthur and I. I'm grateful, I really am," Ari grinned before giving her mistress a quick hug.

"I must return home. Thank you for today Gwen. It was a great way to get to know you better," Gwen smiled before nodding her dismissal.

Ariana smiled to herself as she shut the door to Gwen's chambers. The smile remained as she walked back towards her father's chambers. It felt good to have a day away from her chores even if she had been Gwen's maid for just less than two weeks.

"Father? Merlin?" she called as she entered the chambers.

"Hello my dear," Gaius greeted looking up from his work. "How was your day out with Gwen?"

"Fabulous," Ari said as she pulled her new dress out of her bag to show him.

"That will look lovely on you. Did Gwen find a wedding dress?"

"She did and it is lovely. Unfortunately you and Merlin won't get to see it until the wedding," Ari grinned devilishly. Gaius chuckled.

"Very well," Just as Ari placed her dress back in the bag, the chamber door opened and Merlin walked in.

"Evening," he said cheerfully.

"Evening," Ari and Gaius said in unison.

"What's in the bag?" the warlock asked curiously. Ari sighed before pulling the dress back out of the bag. "Wow, that's lovely. It'll look great on you," Merlin smiled causing Ari to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

"Thanks Merlin," she beamed before putting the dress back into her bag. Before she could finish however, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gaius called.

Everyone turned around to see Hunith standing in the doorway. "Mother," Merlin said as he went over to hug her.

"Merlin," she sighed happily. Looking over her son's shoulder, she spotted Ariana and Gaius. "My, my, my Ari. You have certainly grown up," Hunith walked forward with her arms widened and pulled Ariana in for a tight hug.

"I've missed you Hunith," she murmured.

"I've missed you too," Hunith said pulling out of the hug and holding Ari at arm's length. "You are more like your father then you know," she said with a wise smile.

"Thank you," Ari hugged her again.

"You have not changed a bit either dear Gaius," Hunith beamed.

"You are looking well, Hunith," Gaius said smiling and with his arms behind his back.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I got Arthur and Gwen's wedding invitation," Hunith pulled the invitation from her bag and showed him. Ari leaned in to get a closer look. "I cannot believe this is finally happening. After everything Gwen told me in her letter, I was surprised when she said that Arthur was willing to forgive her,"

"It wasn't her fault," Merlin put in.

"I know I had a feeling that Morgana was behind it in some way. I still cannot believe that she turned her back on Camelot altogether," Hunith shook her head shamefully.

"There is nothing we can do about it now," Ari bowed her head.

"Do you mind if I pay Arthur and Gwen a visit?" Hunith asked. "I've been meaning to pay Gwen a visit for ages and I thought now would be the right time to do so,"

"Of course not. I'll take you. I think they could use with a female's influence right now. Their nerve levels have increased over the last couple of days," Ari told her. Hunith smiled as they walked towards the chamber door.

"Be sure to be back soon. Supper's almost ready," Gaius called.

"Don't worry. We'll be back soon," Ari called back as she opened the door and watched Hunith walk into the corridor. She too then vanished from the room.

* * *

><p>"So tell me," Hunith said as they walked towards Gwen's chambers. "What's it like to be the maid to the future Queen of Camelot?" Ari's head snapped around to stare at her.<p>

Hunith chuckled. "I know you as well as I know Merlin. He would have cooked up some plan to have you act as an engagement gift and then he would have gone to Arthur and he would have been more than happy to have you be a maid to his soon-to-be wife. Is that what Merlin did?" The tone Hunith was using was teasing by she was right: she did know Merlin too well.

"Yes, pretty much," Ari giggled. They were now standing in front of Gwen's door. She knocked three times and waited for Gwen to answer. The door creaked opened and Gwen poked her head out.

"Ari, what can I do for you?" she asked kindly.

"Sorry Gwen I know it's late. I hope I'm not disturbing you,"

"Of course not, come in,"

Ari remained where she was. "You have a visitor, my lady," She opened the door a bit wider to reveal Hunith.

"Hunith!" Gwen exclaimed as Hunith stepped over the threshold. "What are you doing here?" Ari closed the door as she entered.

"I got your wedding invitation," Hunith told her. Gwen laughed and hugged her.

"It's so good to see you. I've been meaning to thank you for taking me in when I was exiled. It really means a lot to me,"

"You needed somewhere to live so I volunteered. I know how close you are to Merlin and I couldn't say no," Hunith smiled.

"When did you get here?" Gwen asked going over to sit on her bed.

"Just a few moments ago. Ari was nice enough to bring me up here to see you. Where's Arthur?"

Gwen smiled weakly. "His chambers. He's more nervous than I am about our wedding," Gwen allowed a smile to come across her face.

"I bet he is. We will bid you goodnight Gwen," Gwen watched as her maid and old friend backed out the door before a smile came to her lips as she climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>Ari led Hunith down the corridor to where the King's chambers were located. Knocking on the door, it was only a few seconds of waiting when Arthur called for them to enter.<p>

"Ariana. What brings you here at this time of night?" he asked. Arthur was sitting at his desk going over what looked like more notes for the wedding.

"Are you still working on them plans?" she asked.

"Yes," Arthur said his eyes still on his work. "Has to be perfect," Ari sighed before getting straight to the point.

"You have a visitor," Arthur looked up just as Ari opened the door to allow Hunith to enter the room.

"Hunith," Arthur smiled.

"Sire," she curtsied.

"Please Hunith; there is no need to be so formal. You're my manservant's mother," Hunith was taken aback by the king's comment.

"Thank you sire," she said with a curt nod.

"What brings you here at this hour?" the king asked.

"Well, I received your wedding invitation which I was most surprised to receive. I thought I would get here before the crowds came," Hunith wasn't willing to explain the story in whole knowing Arthur was probably exhausted.

"You are a friend of Camelot, Hunith. Gwen was most insistent and I think she wanted you here because of Merlin," Arthur grinned.

"Whatever the reason I am glad to be here. Gwen will make you very happy, Arthur. I have never doubted that," Hunith said with a motherly smile.

"Thank you Hunith. I hope that you enjoy your stay in Camelot," Arthur said getting to his feet.

"We will leave you to rest sire," Ariana said as she and Hunith backed towards the door. Arthur nodded his goodbyes before pulling his shirt over his head and going over to his bed. He blew out the candle and climbed in before settling down. He was asleep within seconds.

Outside the room, Ari and Hunith looked at each other before Ari started to laugh.

"Oh, Shh!" Hunith sniggered. "Come on; let's get back to your father and Merlin. Supper's bound to be ready by now,"

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Sorry for the wait. I've been working my ass off to get this written. I have included quite a number of references to the episode 'Lancelot Du Lac' as well. There is even a mention of the episode when Arthur puts the bucket of water over Merlin's head. I think it was episode 3x01 (The Tears of Uther Pendragon part 1). I hope you all enjoy. Please review! I would like to thank my good friend Ashley Michelle Poteete for reviewing the last chapter. Keep the feedback coming so I can make this story even better._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nerves<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next few days passed quickly and the excitement around the castle grew with every waking minute. The corridors buzzed with the echoes of silent celebrations as the maids celebrated one of their own becoming the wife of their beloved king. If they were not excited enough, the award for excitement would have gone to Ariana and Merlin.<p>

"Oh this is so exciting!" Ari said for the umpteenth time that morning. It was the morning of the wedding and Gaius and Hunith were about ready to hit their respected child around the head for being a complete annoyance. "I cannot believe that by the end of the day Gwen is going to be Queen," she bounced on her heels.

"She'll be _regent_ Queen," Merlin corrected. "She won't be officially Queen until tomorrow night,"

"Oh," Ari frowned as she stopped bouncing. "Fair enough,"

"Ari come here. Let me fix your hair," Hunith called as she exited her son's room. She and Merlin were sharing a room like they use to when he was growing up in Ealdor. There was a sudden knock at the door of the Physician's chambers.

"Come in!" Merlin called. Isolde poked her head in.

"Isolde," Ariana said.

"Hello," Isolde smiled. She was no longer dressed in her usual travelling attire. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant velvet dress. "The Lady Guinevere requests your presence Ariana," she said with a smile. She was one of the kindest women that Ariana knew.

"Just a minute Isolde. I'll be there in a moment," Ariana kept still while Hunith fixed her hair into an up-do like Gwen had suggested a few days earlier.

"All done," Hunith said fifteen minutes later. Isolde was sitting patiently at Gaius' work station.

"You look lovely," Isolde said with a smile.

"Thank you Isolde," Ariana said turning to her. "I must go and tend to Gwen. Merlin, meet me in Gwen's chambers fifteen minutes before the wedding starts. Merlin nodded before Ariana followed Isolde from the chambers and towards Gwen's chambers.

* * *

><p>Gwen stood in front of her floor-length mirror examining her wedding dress. It was made of lace and it fit her perfectly. She looked like the Queen she would become. The skirt brushed over her feet and the train wasn't very long. She could feel her nerves overtaking her body. Everything from the tips of her fingers to her toes were tingling with nerves. Her thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door.<p>

"Come in!" Gwen said as she smoothed the creases out of her dress.

Ariana poked her head through the gap in the door and smiled. She entered the room swiftly before closing the door behind herself. She started to turn towards her mistress before stopping at the sight of Gwen in front of the mirror.

"What?" the soon-to-be wife of King Arthur asked.

"You look beautiful my lady. The king will not be able to take his eyes off you," Gwen returned the smile before turning back to the mirror. She had not yet fixed her hair. It was currently all springy. "Here. Let me help fix your hair," Gwen sat at her vanity while Ari fixed her hair. "How are you coping?" the maid asked.

"Not well. Oh, I can feel my stomach turn over every time I think about what is to come," Gwen held her stomach as another wave of nerves washed over her. She looked up as Ari placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'll do fine. Do you love Arthur?"

"Yes,"

"There's your answer then," Ariana said as she worked. "And if there's anything to go on, there has been talk between the servants,"

"What about?" Gwen asked.

"That you and Arthur will bring about a new age for Albion and for Camelot," Ariana responded.

Gwen said nothing. She knew deep down that she would be the long deserved Queen that Camelot so desperately needed. She knew that laws that Uther had abolished would someday change under her and Arthur's rule. She remembered something Merlin had told her a long time ago. _'A kingdom is better run with two rulers as opposed to one tyrant who cares little for his people,' _She knew that he had spoken of Uther and his ban on magic after Ygraine's death. She had come to understand that magic was not always an evil tool but something that could be used for neutral purposes. She had suffered various atrocities via the use of magic but that did not stop her beliefs that it could be used for good as well. While Uther was alive she had not seen one person who loathed him. She knew they were too frightened to say anything at the risk of being overheard and executed for treason against their king.

"Gwen?" Ariana said bringing Gwen back to the present.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking of something Merlin told me a long time ago,"

"Which was?" Ari questioned.

"He told me _'A kingdom is better run with two rulers as opposed to one tyrant you cares little for his people,'_ I have to say that he's right. When Uther was king he cared only about banning magic. He believed all types of magic to be evil. He put that thought through Arthur's mind so that magic can never return,"

"What do you believe?"

"I believe that Arthur will come to his senses and lift the ban," Gwen said dreamily as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Alright all done," Ari announced as she lowered the brush that was in her hand. Gwen looked in the mirror and was breath taken by what Ari had done.

"It's... amazing. Thank you Ari," she said trying not cry. She didn't want to smudge her makeup. Ari was surprised when she had entered the room that Gwen had applied her makeup herself without mucking it up.

There was a knock on the door and without Gwen's permission to enter, Merlin poked his head in.

"Merlin what are you doing here? The wedding isn't for another two hours," Ari scolded.

"Sorry I just wanted to see how you're handling things here,"

"Everything's fine at the moment. Nothing disastrous has happened yet," Ari told him. At the vanity, Gwen could feel her stomach turn over as the nerves returned.

"You look amazing Gwen," Merlin said turning his gaze to his friend. "Arthur will have a hard time keeping his eyes off you,"

Gwen smiled. Merlin's praise always cheered her up. "Thank you Merlin," she got to her feet and went over to kiss him on the cheek.

Ari grinned from her place at Gwen's desk.

"I have to go and see Arthur but I'll be back soon," Merlin said with a smile as he headed towards the door. Ariana and Gwen watched him go.

* * *

><p>Arthur stood pacing the length of floor at the end of his bed when all of a sudden the door to his chambers opened to reveal his trusty manservant. "Merlin," he sighed. "Have you forgotten how to knock?" His voice trembled with nerves so Merlin decided to make the best of it to tease the king.<p>

"Nerves?" he asked in amusement.

"Do I get the feeling that you're enjoying this _Mer_lin?"

"What if I say yes?" Merlin grinned.

"Merlin?"

"Yes sire?"

"Shut up!" Merlin could do nothing else but smile. He was truly happy for the king but sometimes he could be such a bone-idle toad.

"I'm only trying to help," Merlin mumbled.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to feel at the moment," Arthur sat down on his bed that he had made himself much to Merlin's surprise and it didn't look so bad.

"You love Gwen, right?" Merlin asked sitting beside him.

"Yes,"

"Well what is there to worry about? I know Gwen loves you more than she ever loved Lancelot and she wouldn't have accepted both of your proposals if she didn't," Arthur twitched at the name of his soon-to-be wife's former lover. They had been close friends but after seeing Gwen in Lancelot's arms changed that. "You know the whole affair with Lancelot wasn't Gwen's fault. You know how loyal she is to you," Merlin continued.

"I know that now,"

"What?"

"I know that now," Arthur repeated. He got to his feet and went over to his chest of drawers and pulled out a familiar looking bracelet.

"Is that what I think it is?" Merlin asked getting to his feet and going over to where Arthur was standing.

"Yes. It was the bracelet that Lancelot gave to Gwen. It was found in the prison cell that she was in. I took it to the druids and they identified it as having a love enchantment on it," The mention of the druids came as a shock to Merlin. Though Arthur didn't share the same belief as his father had about druids being dangerous, Arthur having to go to them for help was certainly strange.

"Morgana," Merlin said realisation.

"I believe so," Arthur said as he slipped the bracelet back into the drawer. "I understand that not all forms of magic are evil but I have to say that love enchantments are certainly evil," Merlin made no attempt to preside him otherwise because he too believed this.

* * *

><p>Ariana sat on Gwen's bed as she watched her pace in front of her.<p>

"Can I really do this, Ari? After everything that has happened I can't believe Arthur would forgive me. I cannot believe that I was enchanted. Morgana must really hate me," Ari sighed and rose to her feet.

"Gwen," she began. "I think Arthur has forgiven you. I've seen the way he looks at you. I might just be a servant but I am certainly not blind," she offered her mistress a small yet reassuring smile. Gwen returned the smile.

"Thank you for your counsel, Ari. Arthur was wise to place you in the Royal Court with Gaius and Merlin,"

"Thank you my lady," the maid said with a curtsey.

There was a knock on the door and Hunith poked her head in. She gasped when she saw Gwen.

"You look amazing Gwen! Arthur is going to be amazed,"

"Oh thank you Hunith. But the credit has to go to Ariana. She did all the work," Gwen turned to smile at her maid.

"I'm sure she did. How are you coping?" Hunith asked.

"The nerves have returned and I don't know whether I should be happy that this is my wedding day or something I should fear. I have feared that this day would never come after what happened with Lancelot last year," Gwen forced back her tears as to avoid her makeup smudging.

"Gwen, the Lancelot affair was not your fault. Gaius told me what Arthur did," Hunith knew that the issue with Lancelot was an extremely touchy subject not only for Gwen but the king too.

"What did he do?" Gwen sniffed.

"The bracelet that Lancelot gave you was found shortly after you were exiled and Arthur took it personally to a group of Druids who identified it to having a love charm cast upon it. He also worked out that once you removed the bracelet the spell was broken," Gwen knew that Hunith spoke the truth. When she was wearing the bracelet she could feel the lustful feelings she had once felt return but once she had taken the bracelet off, she could no longer love Lancelot the way she had.

The tension was broken when Merlin suddenly appeared.

"Merlin!" Hunith said, hand on her chest as if she was about to have a heart attack. "Why must you sneak up on us like that?"

"Sorry mother. I was too absorbed in your story about the bracelet," Merlin's lips twitched but stopped when he caught Ari's eye. "Sorry."

"How is Arthur?" Gwen asked.

"He's probably more nervous then you are but if I know Arthur as well as I do I know that he will be a lot more happier when he sees you," Merlin patted Gwen on the arm. Before he could even register another thought, Gwen had pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Merlin. Even if Arthur won't admit it out loud, you are his best friend and you always will be not matter what he says," Gwen pulled out of the hug to kiss Merlin on the cheek for the second time.

Ari, who had been watching the exchange got to her feet and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"To see Arthur. Perhaps I can provide the king with some last minute comfort,"

"Ari," Gwen called. Ariana turned. "Good luck," Ari nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>With only half an hour before wedding was due to begin; Arthur could feel his nerves coming to the surface. He paced his room for the umpteenth time that morning only now his pacing was slowed by the drag of his cape that bore the crest of the Pendragon family. In just under a half hour's time, Gwen would join the family and become Guinevere, Queen of Camelot. Of course, she would be regent Queen until the next night where Arthur would crown Gwen as his queen.<p>

'_Am I doing the right thing?' _One side of Arthur's brain asked.

'_Of course not!' _The second side screamed. '_You found her in the arms of one of your knights!'_

'_You found the bracelet and discovered that it had magic casted upon it,'_

'_Magic is evil,'_

'_Only some magic is evil. Some can be good,'_

"Arthur?" the king's mind stopped its squabble as he turned to see Ari standing near his desk.

"Ariana, I thought you would be with Gwen," Arthur turned his gaze away from her.

"Hunith and Merlin are with Gwen. I thought you could use with some last minute company,"

"I appreciate it. Thank you," Arthur stopped pacing and went to sit at his desk. Ari took the seat opposite him.

"An hour from now you'll be a married man," Ari said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes," Arthur said avoiding her gaze.

"What's wrong Arthur? You seemed troubled,"

Arthur looked up to see the look of concern on the maid's face. "I do not know if this is the right thing to do. After everything with Lancelot, I just don't know if marrying Gwen is the right thing to do,"

"Arthur," Ari said gently. "You know how much Gwen loves you. I might be just a servant but I have seen the way you look at her whenever you're together. If that's not a sign of _true _love then I don't know what is," Arthur looked her feeling a little relieved.

"You know, you're right. You _are _a lot smarter than Merlin. Perhaps You and he could switch places," Ari laughed.

"I'm quite happy as Gwen's servant sire so it looks like you're stuck with Merlin," Arthur's lips twitched into a smile. "See?" Ari looked over to see Arthur's crown sitting in its protective box. Getting up, she went over and gently lifted it out of the box. Her face drained when she saw it. It was the ugliest crown she had ever seen. It was bronze and the base was smaller than the top.

"I know it's not the most appealing crown in the world but it's better than nothing," Arthur said from the desk. "I've made inquiries to have a better one made." Ari looked over at him before bringing the crown over and sat it gently on Arthur's head. She was appalled that the crown hid most of his hair.

"Fit for a king," she beamed.

"Thank you Ari," Arthur said thankfully. She nodded before curtseying to him. She then went over to where his ceremonial sword sat.

"Will you look at that?" she said more to herself than to Arthur.

"What was that?" he asked turning to her.

"Huh, it thrusts perfectly, very light weight, given to you when you came of age, a birthday present from your father no doubt," she looked the blade over before siding it back into back into its sheath.

"How did you know all that?" the king asked.

Ari shrugged. "For most of my life I've moved around and the last place I lived with my mother, I was friends with the blacksmith's sons. They taught me everything I know,"

"Interesting," Arthur said clearly amused.

"Really? Do you find it interesting just because your soon-to-be wife was the daughter of a blacksmith?" Arthur didn't answer seeing as Merlin had just poked his head in.

"They're almost ready for you," Merlin told Arthur. He then turned to Ari. "May we, my Lady?" he asked offering her his arm. She laughed.

"Of course, Merlin," he led her to the door before they both turned back to Arthur. "We'll be there for you sire," Arthur gave his two friends a gratefully smile before watching them leave the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Ari walked arm in arm back to Gwen's chambers.<p>

"Oh Merlin, we were starting to get worried," Hunith sighed in relief.

"Oh mother, not today please. Later maybe but not now!" Merlin whined. Hunith laughed.

"I'm your mother I'm meant to worry about you," she said with a smile.

A knock came at the door.

"My Lady? They're almost ready for you," Leon said from the outside the room. The door opened and Elyan stepped inside.

"Wow, Gwen! You look amazing," Elyan said gushing over his younger sister. Gwen could feel herself blush.

"Thank you Elyan,"

"May we?" Merlin offered his arm to Ariana again before leading her to the door and disappearing. A moment later, Gaius entered the room. He then bowed to Gwen.

"You look beautiful Guinevere," he smiled as he rose.

"Thank you Gaius," Gwen hurried over to her old friend and hugged him before pecking him on the cheek.

"I know your father would have said this to you if he was alive but I'm going to say it in his place. You'll make a fine wife and queen. As long as you have Arthur's love and loyalty I believe you and he will do a great many things for this kingdom," Tears started to dwell in Gwen's eyes but she wiped them away before they would ruin her makeup.

"Thank you old friend," Gaius continued to smile before nodding. He then turned to Hunith.

"May we go?" he held out his arm to her.

"Of course Gaius," she laughed. Elyan and Gwen watched them leave before Elyan turned to his sister.

"Well this is it. Your last moment as a single woman,"

"It's been a good run, Elyan. Now I think it is time for me to settle down and become the queen this kingdom has waited for,"

"I couldn't agree more," Elyan smiled as he offered his sister his arm. She gladly took it knowing in a few short minutes she would be standing at the altar with Arthur.

* * *

><p>The Knights of the Round Table lined the aisle way with their heads held high. They each bowed their heads as Gaius and Hunith passed them.<p>

Arthur was standing at the altar with Geoffrey of Monmouth. His hands twitched nervously behind his back and Geoffrey seemed to notice this. "Is everything alright Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes, e-everything's fine," Arthur responded.

"Nerves are perfectly natural, my lord. I remember when your father married your mother, ha; he was a bundle of nerves. He was probably more nervous than what you are now," He said as he and the king watched as Merlin escorted Ari down the aisle and to their places at the front of the left gathering. There was a gap between Ari and Percival, the spot was for Elyan once he had given Gwen away. A second later, Elyan and Gwen entered and Arthur could feel his jaw drop.

Gwen looked absolutely beautiful. Most of her dark curls hung down her back while some of them were neatly braided. She wore a dress made of lace and it fit her rather well. _Brilliant job Ari, _Arthur thought as he briefly turned his head in the maid's direction. Ari looked in his direction and smiled before going down in a curtsey as Gwen and Elyan passed. Elyan stopped just prior to the steps and turned to face Gwen.

"This is it, go and get married little sister," he whispered. Gwen couldn't keep the smile from her face. She kissed her brother on the cheek and watched as he melted into the front row in between Ari and Percival. Gwen looked up and took Arthur's outstretched hand and together they stepped toward Geoffrey.

* * *

><p>From her spot in the front row, Ariana struggled to keep the tears at bay. She had never been a romantic herself but from witnessing the love that Arthur and Gwen clearly had for each other she had learned that even doomed love could be successful. The tears were unavoidable as Gwen and Arthur delivered their vows and exchanged rings. Merlin and Elyan took her hands and ever so gently squeezed them. Ari looked at them both for a brief second each to see proud smiles. Merlin had worked for Arthur for just over four years and had known of Arthur and Gwen's once forbidden romance from the start while Elyan had known of Gwen's feelings for Arthur from the moment they had been locked up in Cenred's prison cell. He loved his sister a great deal and would have done anything to see her happy. He had been livid when it was said that Gwen had betrayed Arthur by kissing Lancelot but he had later learned that Morgana had brought Lancelot back from the dead and had placed a love enchantment on a bracelet that was an engagement gift.<p>

All three heads snapped up when they caught a glimpse of Geoffrey stepping away and Arthur stepping forward to kiss Gwen. He gently placed a hand on her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers. The crowd clapped as loudly as their hands would allow. The knights, Gwaine in particular, managed to keep to their cheers and whistles to themselves. They were all looking forward the feast that evening. They were more than likely to use their outbursts there.

"Finally," Arthur breathed. Gwen smiled before kissing him again. Breaking away, Arthur and Gwen turned to see that all their closest friends had gotten themselves places in the front of the crowds. Looking over at the left, they saw Ari, Hunith, Gaius, Elyan, Percival and of course Merlin, beaming at them. They then turned to the right side of the room and saw Tristan, Isolde and the rest of the knights smirking in satisfaction.

"Long live the king!" Ari and Merlin chorused causing the entire room to do the same. "Long live the queen!" the room followed suit. Arthur took Gwen's hand as they listened to the repeating choruses. Gwen's eyes closed as she pictured the next night. She would finally become queen. She felt Arthur gently squeeze her hand. Slowly, her eyes reopened and to her surprise the entire room had gone down in bows and curtseys with Ari and Merlin in the lead. Though they both wished for their parents to see this day, they knew that Uther wouldn't have approved of their union. Gwen's father, Tom and Arthur's mother, Ygraine would have told them to follow their hearts which they would have anyway. For both of them, not knowing their mothers was hard on their hearts but they knew that they were there in spirit.

Merlin watched on proudly as any friend would. He had been with Gwen and Arthur through thick and thin and not once did he lose faith in them. He was always encouraging them to stay strong for the sake of the other and was always there then they needed someone to talk to do. Now that they were married Merlin knew that they could handle themselves just fine. After all the years of secrecy and having to hide their relationship from Uther and the members of Uther's court, Merlin knew from the expressions on their faces that they could finally be entirely open about their feelings. Agravaine, had once told Arthur to break off his relationship with Gwen which he did for a very short while but now all of those memories of betrayal from Morgana, Agravaine, Gwen's 'affair' with Lancelot all seemed like a distant memory. A shadow that had been long forgotten.

Arthur seemed glad that Agravaine wasn't there glaring at him with disapproval. Agravaine was meant to be on his side; Camelot's side. Arthur felt that he had been blinded by pride by having one of his only surviving family members return to Camelot. He had trusted Agravaine with his life and it had been just after Gwen's return from exile that Arthur found out the truth about his uncle. He had found letters from Morgana under his bed and he had even found several magical objects in his cupboard. After discovering this, he had cast Agravaine out of Camelot and his traitor of an uncle had vowed revenge on his nephew but still Arthur had no love for the only member of his maternal family that made him feel closer to his late mother.

For a moment, the memories seemed distant as he looked at his beautiful new wife. He had felt that this day would have never come. Having passed so many obstacles in the last three years, Arthur finally felt that his life was now complete... well almost. To continue his family name, he knew that some time in the near future an heir to his throne would have to be born but for now, he just wanted to enjoy married life to the best of his ability.

Gwen looked around at all the people who had gathered to see her finally marry Arthur and saw her closest friends in the front row. Merlin and Ari had risen from their bow and curtsey and were beaming at her and Arthur. She knew just how proud they were of her. She felt that even though she had only known Ari for two weeks that she was a better friend than what Morgana had been. Though she had known Morgana for most of her life and had been very close to her, she had felt Morgana slip away from her as she was forced to deal with her increasing magical powers on her own. The regent queen couldn't help but feel sorry for Morgana for having to become an outcast due to Uther and now Arthur's hatred of magic. The regent queen had to admit not all magic was evil like Uther and Arthur had said but she knew that there was no arguing with Arthur on the matter. She didn't want her first day as a married woman ruined. She caught sight of her wedding ring and smiled more to herself then to Arthur. She took Arthur's arm and walked down the steps and towards their subjects.

Ari was the first to hug her mistress as she and Arthur walked towards the crowd. Arthur and Merlin watched on with wide smiles on their faces.

"You did amazing my lady," Ari said as she pulled out of the hug. "Sire," Ari turned her attention to Arthur. "If your break Gwen's heart I will hunt you down and hurt you," she said this in a tone that suggested that she was teasing and threatening him at the same time.

"Ari," Merlin hissed as he elbowed her in the arm. "Don't threaten the king. He could have you thrown in the stocks or even executed,"

"Merlin," Arthur said prompting Merlin to look up at him. "For today we will let it slide," he looked at Gwen who smiled before leaning up to kiss him again.

"Oh and that has to stop while you have Ari and I as your _advisors_," Merlin said with a teasing smile.

"Advisors?" Arthur asked slightly dumbfounded. "You? You can't even protect yourself on a battlefield,"

"I-" Gwen stopped him.

"Oh stop it the pair of you," Arthur looked at her.

"Since when have you been so commanding?"

"Since I just became regent queen," she said pleased with herself.

Arthur smirked. "I'm proud of you," his arm around her waist tightened.

"Thank you," she said as she laid her head back onto his shoulder. Ari and Merlin rolled their eyes before breaking into seemingly uncontrollable bursts of laughter. Arthur rolled his eyes.

Who's hungry?" Merlin said his laughter suddenly stopping at the realisation that he hadn't eaten breakfast.

"Always thinking with your stomach Merlin," Arthur teased.

"Well I suppose that it's better than having a bucket of water thrown over your head each morning," Merlin said brightly at the memory of Arthur throwing water over his head before placing the bucket on his head leaving him soaking wet. Ari's eyebrows furrowed in confusion causing her to turn to Gwen for the answer. She merely shook her head as if to say _'I'll tell you later.'_

"You do realise that what you said didn't make much sense all?" Ari asked.

"What does it matter?" said Arthur. "He's still an idiot," Merlin wanted to hit him in the head but decided not to for Gwen's sake at least.

"Gwen!" Elyan called.

"Elyan!" Gwen tore away from Arthur and hurried over to her brother.

"Congratulations," he said as he hugged his sister.

"Thank you," Gwen almost squealed. She sniffed as she pulled out of her brother's hug. By this point, Arthur had left his conversation with Merlin and Ari and was now at his wife's side.

"I offer my congratulations sire," Elyan said with a bow.

"We're family now, Elyan. No need to be so formal," Arthur said with a smile.

"I am still getting my head around how my little sister could fall in love with a former prince of Camelot,"

"Coincidence?" Arthur said thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Gwen agreed.

"My lady?" Gwen turned to see Ari coming over to her.

"I will be there in a moment," Ari nodded before going back over to her father and Merlin. Gwen started to walk over to Ari, Merlin and Gaius when Arthur turned to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'll see you soon," was all Gwen said as she kissed him on the cheek. Arthur watched her follow Ari out of the hall.

'_Women,' _he thought.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't up a few days ago. I've just spent three days editing the entire story I think that its error free. If it's not, feel free to tell me. I've had this chapter finished for about two days but I haven't had enough time to edit it. It's almost just gone half past eleven here so I had better stop my babbling and I hope that you all enjoy. Oh and one last thing, I have been meaning to mention that for those of you who have not read my profile that I have taken down Coronation. It was getting far too complicated but some of the later elements that I was going to include in Coronation will be added into this story later on down the track. So enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to review. I want loads of feedback._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celebration<strong>_

* * *

><p>The feast was already in full swing by the time Ariana and Merlin arrived. Ari had changed dresses while Merlin had changed his clothes since he had been all sweaty after having to do chores for Arthur. No day was a day off in Merlin's opinion, not even weekends could be considered as days off. Arthur had wanted them to join him and Gwen at the head table but Ari had insisted that they couldn't at the fear of the servants thinking that they were more superior then the rest of the servants were. They sat with Gaius and Hunith at the table on the left of the main table. The knights sat at the table on the far right of the room. They seemed to be enjoying themselves especially Gwaine who was trying to down his second goblet of wine in one go.<p>

Footsteps at the door indicated that Arthur and Gwen had arrived. The entire room stopped their conversations and stood up.

"The King and Queen of Camelot!" Merlin announced at the top of his lungs. The entire room clapped while the knights let out their restrained whistles and cheers much to the embarrassment of Gwen who could feel her cheeks turn a deep shade of scarlet. Arthur then led her around the table to their places at the head table. Everyone remained standing as Arthur took Gwen's hand and began to speak.

"Thank you all for being here. This means everything to Guinevere and I and we hope that you enjoy the feast," Arthur had stayed with his plan to keep his speech short knowing that everyone would want to eat. With a wave of his hand, the servants started serving the food and conversations started up again. Merlin and Ari spoke about their adventures growing up while on the other side of the room, Gwaine started talking about his 'evil' sister whom he hated more than anyone even Morgana. Elyan decided to get up and go over to talk to Gwen.

"How are you enjoying married life, Gwen?" he asked.

"It's only been ten hours, Elyan but I must say it doesn't feel like anything's changed," Gwen told him.

"It'll feel like that for a little while but you'll soon see just how real it is," Elyan said with a slight smile.

"How would you know?" Gwen asked teasingly. "You are not married,"

"I've been around our parents long enough to know," He lowered his head in sadness. "I really wish they could have been here. Father would have been here if Uther had not have had him executed,"

"And mother would have been here if she had not died of that chest infection," Gwen added sadly. Both siblings sat in complete silence for a moment. They were left orphaned after their father's unjust execution by Uther and they had nothing more but shame for him, even if he too was now dead. They had been shocked when they had heard that Uther had taken a blow from an assassin that had been meant for Arthur and had died after an 'old sorcerer' had killed him when it had really been Morgana's reversal spell that had killed him. Everyone, including Arthur still believed that it had been the old man that had killed Uther.

There was a clinking on bronze causing the siblings to look up but in Arthur's direction. They looked over to the far left table to see that Merlin and Ari had gotten to their feet and had raised their goblets.

"Alright, settle down!" Merlin laughed before receiving an elbowing from Ari. "Now, I'm not good at this type of thing so I'll make it simple. I want to congratulate our king on his new wife," As Merlin spoke these words he raised his goblet in Gwen's direction causing Ari to turn her head too. The entire room clapped as Gwen gripped Arthur's hand more tightly before laying her head on his shoulder. "For as long as I've known you Arthur you have shown great potential to becoming a great king and you've already proved that to us and I believe you will make a great husband," Arthur grinned.

"Thank you Merlin," Merlin nodded before turning his attention to Ari.

"For the two weeks that I have lived here in Camelot, you have warmly welcomed me into the Royal household without a second thought and I thank you for your kindness Arthur. You were willing to accept me even if I am merely a peasant serving your wife as a maid. I respect your judgement for everything you have done for this kingdom. I agree with what Merlin has just said; you will make a fine husband," Ari raised her goblet to Arthur who smiled at her. Now it was Merlin's turn to turn the toast over to Gwen's favour.

"Gwen, from the moment we met in town when I was in the stocks I somehow knew that you would become Arthur's queen. I have supported you and Arthur all the way and I believe as everyone else has believed, you will make a fine wife who will not only love her husband but become the queen that this kingdom so desperately needs," Gwen grinned at her best friend.

"Thank you Merlin," she said holding back her tears. Now it was Ari's turn to speak again.

"From the moment we met Gwen, you accepted me and trusted me enough to tell me your darkest fears and regrets now I stand here before you and your idiotic new husband telling how I proud I am to have been appointed as your personal handmaiden. I respect you as my Queen, a mistress and a dear friend. I thank you Guinevere and it is in my sincerest hope that you govern this kingdom alongside Arthur into a new age," Gwen's lips trembled as the tears threatened to overtake her eyes.

"Thank you Ari," she squeaked. Ari smiled at her before the sound of chairs scraping against the stone ground sounded in her ears. Looking up, she could see that the entire room were now on their feet with their goblets raised.

"To King Arthur and Lady Guinevere," Merlin and Ari chorused together with their goblets raised high.

"To King Arthur and Lady Guinevere," the room repeated.

* * *

><p>"So, how did I go?" Merlin asked playfully. Hunith smiled and placed a hand on her son's cheek.<p>

"I am so proud of you my boy," Merlin smiled back.

"You have every right to be proud of him Hunith," said a voice from behind them. Mother and son jumped as they turned to see Arthur himself standing behind them.

"Sire!" Merlin said anxiously. Hunith smiled at her son before turning her eyes to her folded arms that were sitting on the table. Their plates had been cleared away and mother and son were just sitting there talking while the rest of the room either did the same or continued eating.

"How are you enjoying the celebrations?" the king asked as he sat down in Ari's empty chair. She had gone over to talk with Gwen.

"We are enjoying them very much thank you sire," Hunith said with a kind smile. "Oh and can I also comment that you look very handsome?"

"Why thank you Hunith how kind of you," Arthur's head snapped around to look at Merlin.

"You don't say that about me," Merlin said pouting at his mother like a little boy trying to get out of trouble.

"You'll always be handsome to me, Merlin," she said with a familiar motherly smile. Arthur silently wished that his mother was still alive so that she could give him the same treatment.

"Gwen seems to be enjoying herself," Merlin said gazing over at Gwen and Ari who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Yeah she does," Arthur replied as he looked lovingly over at his wife. Hunith looked over in her direction as well. She and Gwen had a mother-daughter relationship and thought of her as the daughter she never had. Even though she loved Merlin to bits, she wished that she and Balinor had had another child as to give Merlin a sibling. She knew only too well that Merlin loved Gwen as a sister.

"She'll make you very happy," Hunith said as Arthur and Merlin turned their attention to her.

"She already does. I owe her that much. I was a complete fool for exiling her when it was not her fault that she betrayed me. Morgana wanted her out of the way so that she would become Queen. Why Morgana would do this I do not know but I do know this: she wants my throne and if she wants it, she'll have to kill me to get it," Arthur's words were forceful but they were also thoughtful. He had considered these words many times before but kept them to himself feeling that no one would take him seriously even if he was the king. He knew that Hunith and Merlin of all people would understand.

"You are a good king Arthur," Hunith said leaning forward to take the king's hand. "Your people love you and now that they have a new queen they will love her just as much. You both know the people better than any other noble in the kingdom as I have heard before you are just as much their servant as they are to you," Arthur didn't need to consider her words as she was right. He had once said a similar thing to his father. He smiled at his old friend as his hand tightened on hers.

"Thank you so much for your counsel Hunith. I now see where Merlin gets his wisdom from," At that, Arthur turned his blue eyes on Merlin.

"You think I'm... wise?" Merlin raised an eyebrow. Arthur's face fell. This was going to go to his manservant's head he just knew it.

"No," he said simply rolling his eyes.

"Very un-kingly Arthur," Merlin scolded causing his mother to chuckle.

* * *

><p>Ari sat in Arthur's seat as she continued her conversation with Gwen. "Looks like Arthur's enjoying himself," she said her eyes on the king, Merlin and Hunith. Gwen looked over just in time to see her husband punch his manservant in the arm. She forced back a laugh as she turned her attention back to her maid.<p>

"Nothing's changed,"

"It won't ever change my lady. Arthur loves you more than anything and I think you of all people know that," Ariana said her eyes shifting from Merlin to Gwen one time each.

"Thank you Ari. I don't know how I would have survived the last two weeks without you," Gwen said gratefully.

"No worries," Ari said taking her friend's hands. "Think of me as a smarter more intelligent version of Merlin," The friends laughed. As they did so they looked over at where Arthur was sitting to see him absorbed in whatever Merlin was saying. Gwen guessed that whatever Merlin was saying that Arthur would openly deny it to save his own royal backside.

"Ari?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would like to become one of my ladies-in-waiting," Gwen bit her lip as she waited for the words to sink in with her maid.

"O-of course, Gwen. I'd be honoured," Ari stammered. "Does Arthur know about this?"

"Yes I spoke with him earlier and he agreed," Gwen smiled and pulled her friend into a hug. "He likes you more than he likes Merlin," Ari laughed.

"He's a far better ruler then his father was I know that. My father would write about all the terrible things Uther would do and I was appalled when my father wrote that he had your father executed. Morgana did the right thing in my opinion. She would never forgive him," Ari met her mistress' eyes. She didn't see fear at the mention of her sister-in-law and former best friend's name she only saw pity.

"You are right. When Uther died I felt nothing. I knew how Arthur was feeling. He was now an orphan like me and Elyan. I comforted him like he did for me. It was a shock to everyone that their king was dead but when Arthur was crowned king I couldn't have felt more proud. I would have never guessed that one day I would become his wife. I knew deep down this was want I wanted but I knew that the law prohibited anything from happening between us," Gwen stopped as the memories from the past came back from the depths of her mind. She had pushed them aside for Arthur's sake.

"You should not be dwelling on these memories tonight my lady. This is a celebration and we might as well enjoy it while it lasts," Gwen smiled before looking up to see Arthur and Merlin standing next them.

"My lady," Arthur said bowing to Gwen causing her to turn to Ari who gave her a wide smile.

"Sire," she replied trying not to let loose a giggle. At the sight of her new husband, her stomach twisted into endless knots. She watched as Arthur offered his hand to Ari. She watched proudly as he led her to the floor.

"My lady," Gwen looked up to see Merlin offering her his hand. She laughed.

"Of course Merlin," She smiled as she allowed him to pull her to her feet and lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Arthur led Ari around the dance floor in total silence. Ari decided it was time to break the silence.<p>

"Arthur?" he turned her gaze to her. "I should not be the first one that you dance with as a married man; it should be your wife,"

"You're her maid and a friend," Arthur said simply. "Gwen won't mind. I think she's having fun with Merlin," he turned his head to see Gwen laughing at whatever Merlin was saying. Ari turned her gaze to her two friends and laughed.

"Merlin's an idiot," she cackled.

"I've been saying it for years and no one seems to listen to me," Arthur said as Ari continued to laugh.

"Well as a friend, I would advise you to lay off Merlin a bit. He does so much for you and you just don't see it,"

"You are right of course," Arthur said clearly feeling defeated. He had never known someone's words to have an impact like Ari's were having on him right now. "How did you get so wise?" he questioned.

"My father is the wisest man that I know, perhaps it has something to do with that," Ari said coolly.

"Maybe you're right," Arthur said with a kind smile.

* * *

><p>A little distance away, Merlin was struggling not to step on Gwen's feet.<p>

"Sorry that this is a bit awkward," Merlin apologised.

"I'm not very good either. Don't worry," Gwen said with a smile.

"Looks likes Arthur's accepting Ari with open arms," Merlin said looking over at Arthur and Ari. Gwen followed suit.

"He seems to trust her. Looks like we have another ally on our hands," Gwen said causing Merlin to nod in agreement.

"You know, Gaius and I aren't the only allies that Camelot has," Merlin said. Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. Merlin hurriedly explained what he meant. "We have the other kingdoms that are our allies but we also have to be wary. Any one of them could be an ally of Morgana," Merlin watched as Gwen's face darkened. He immediately regretted what he had said.

"Sorry," he apologised.

"It's okay Merlin. I'm not afraid of Morgana I was just caught off guard that's all," Gwen shook her head. "I wouldn't speak that name in front of Arthur, he despises her for everything that she's done," Gwen allowed her voice to go to a whisper.

"Can't really blame him. She..." Merlin trailed off. He had remembered that Gwen didn't know that it had been Morgana who had killed Uther.

"What?" Gwen asked looking over her shoulder.

"Can you keep a secret from Arthur?"

"Of course, you can trust me you know you can," Gwen whispered.

"Remember when Uther died and an old sorcerer was blamed?"

"Yes,"

"It wasn't the old sorcerer that killed Uther. It was a magical reversal charm," Merlin told her in a whisper.

"A... reversal charm?" Gwen questioned. "How do you know?"

Merlin could feel his face pale. How was he going to get out of this one? He gulped before turning his eyes back to Gwen. "Gaius was able to detect it. Please don't tell Arthur but Gaius is a sorcerer," Merlin whispered.

Gwen's eyes bulged. "Really?" she asked. "You mean Arthur doesn't know about Gaius?"

"I think Uther told him but I can't say for sure. Since the incident with Aredian, Arthur has always looked at Gaius like he was a bit odd but no one else has suspected it but me,"

Gwen looked confused. "What does this have to do with Morgana?"

"She was one who cast the spell on the necklace that Gaius found on Uther's body. She then had Agravaine plant it,"

"You have to tell Arthur," Gwen said in a hoarse whisper.

"I can't. Arthur still hates magic because of what happened to his father and Morgana's betrayal certainly doesn't change that," Merlin was about to change the subject when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I take my wife off your hands, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he struggled not to smile.

"Of course," Merlin stepped away from Arthur and joined Ari against the wall. "See? I told you he gets all the girls and all the glory," he said as they watched as Gwen struggled not to step on Arthur's feet.

"You've never said that to me," Ari said with a smile.

"Well it's true," Merlin chuckled.

"How is it?" Ari asked mockingly punching him in the shoulder. "I think we should just be happy for Arthur and leave it at that for now," Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "Admit it. You're proud of him even if you do constantly complain about him,"

"I do not," Merlin scoffed.

"Oh you do," Ari sniggered. The friends laughed together as they watched their king and their new regent queen dance around the floor. They watched as every other couple did the same. What they didn't expect was for Elyan to come up to them.

"How are you enjoying the feast?" the knight asked the two secret sorcerers.

"It's fantastic," Ari said. "Gwen looks amazing and Arthur looks... well kingly," Elyan laughed.

"What?" Merlin asked.

"The way Ariana phased it was perfectly accurate," the knight chuckled.

"You think so?" Ari asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes of course. Merlin may be Arthur's servant and you may be my sister's maid but Arthur looking kingly sums it up quite nicely," Elyan said with a smile.

"So," Ari began. "What's it like to be the king's brother-in-law?" she asked playfully causing Merlin to lean in a little closer to listen.

"It was a long time in the making but as long as Gwen is happy than we should be happy for her. After everything that has happened over the last year they deserve their happily ever after," Merlin frowned.

"This isn't a fairytale Elyan. This is real life,"

"I was being realistic, Merlin," Elyan groaned. Ariana laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You two could easily be mistaken for brothers and I thought Arthur was like Merlin's brother," she laughed.

"You could mistake them for brothers," Elyan replied thoughtfully. "You should hear some of the arguments they get into. If it's not mucking out horses or cleaning the floor it's something else,"

"Ah, I am still here," Merlin huffed as he crossed his arms like a child throwing a tantrum. He pouted like one too.

"Oh," Ari giggled as she playfully hit him in the arm. He too couldn't keep the smile off his face. The friends stood in silence for a moment before Merlin spoke up.

"Looks Gaius and my mother are having a good time," Ari and Elyan turned their heads to where Merlin was looking and saw Gaius leading Hunith around the floor. "I didn't even know either one of them could dance,"

"Neither did I," Ari laughed. "We learn new things every day," the friends exchanged amused looks. They watched as Gwen accidentally trod on Arthur's foot.

Elyan laughed causing the other two to follow his gaze to where the queen and king where standing awkwardly in the middle of the floor while everyone else swung around them. "That foot is going to be sore in the morning," By now Gwaine and Percival had joined them.

"Having a good time gentlemen?" Ari asked. "Very much thank you," Gwaine said a pint of ale in his hand. "Ari?" he asked prompting Ari turn her head to face him. "What you said about Arthur being an 'idiot' did you mean it?"

"I said it as a joke but in some ways I did in fact mean it. Why do you ask?"

"I must admit you were brave to say that out loud and in public. I'm surprised that he hasn't put you in the stocks,"

"He's in a good mood considering that it _is _his wedding night,"

"Yeah imag-" Merlin threw the knight a look that told him that he didn't want to know what he was thinking. "Right sorry," Ari breathed a sigh of relief having heard from both Arthur and Merlin themselves that Gwaine was quite the talker when he was intoxicated. "So tell us," Gwaine said turning to Ari. "What's it like to be a maid to the queen?"

"_Regent _Queen dear Gwaine; _regent _queen. Gwen won't be queen until tomorrow night. It feels great to have actually seen history happen,"

"What did you expect? They belong together!" Merlin exclaimed. "Merlin, have you been on the cedar?" Percival laughed.

"No," Merlin said bitterly. He didn't like to be left out of conversations involving Arthur and Gwen and it was clear to him that Arthur's constant comments about him being down at the tavern had gotten around to the knights and it was also equally as clear that the knights believed almost everything the king told them about his 'bad' habits.

"No need to feel put out Merlin," Elyan told him. "The night is still young." Merlin looked out the window to see that the knight was incorrect. It looked about close to midnight but no one seemed to be complaining. Watching his mother dance around the floor with Gaius made him feel sick. All that spinning! But he had to admit it would be nice to celebrate by using his magic. He absent-mindedly went to raise his hand in the direction of the torches on the far side of the room only Ari caught his arm and forced it to his side.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. She looked over her shoulder to see that the knights were deep in conversation before turning her attention back to Merlin. "You can't do magic in here! Especially when we're standing next to a group of knights who could cut us to ribbons in seconds!" Saying that, Ari snapped her fingers and the torch above her head went out causing the knights to cease their conversation and look up before turning their eyes to her and saw that her fingers were in position. Before they could even consider arresting her, Ari snapped her fingers again, making them forget what they saw.

Merlin sighed with relief. Now it was his turn to do the scolding. "Are you crazy? Snapping your fingers will trigger your magic and remember what you told me? Your gift is still weak and that you have to learn to control it. If Arthur had of being looking this way he would have had you executed on the spot and I don't think Gaius would want that,"

"Sorry. I didn't know that snapping my fingers triggered my magic I really didn't," Ariana apologised. Merlin knew that he couldn't say mad at her for very long. She was trying her hardest and he knew how she felt.

"I know exactly how you feel. There was a time a long time ago that I too couldn't control my powers but after saving Arthur's backside all those times without him or anyone else catching me I learned to control them and that is why I'm going to teach you," Merlin gave her a wide grin which she gratefully returned.

The night went off without any other troubles. The knights gulped down pint after pint of ale much to Arthur's total despite. They had to train in the morning and Arthur wasn't going to have them hung over so he dismissed them for the night. Gwaine attempted one last joke about Arthur no longer having to call Elyan a friend but to refer to him as his brother-in-law which didn't sit well with Arthur who threatened Gwaine with sweeping the Guardhouse.

Merlin and Ari wiped the sleep from their eyes before going over to Arthur and Gwen. "We bid you both goodnight your majesties," Ari said as they stopped in front of their newly married friends.

"Goodnight and remember to be up early tomorrow," Arthur said as he held Gwen close.

"Oh yeah bright and early," Merlin said half-heartedly. Arthur frowned while Gwen simply gave her old friend a sympathetic smile.

"Goodnight Merlin, goodnight Ari," she said. The duo nodded and headed home without another word.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_I am so very sorry for the massive wait for this chapter. I have been super busy this last week with every quite a few things and I'm still counting down the days until I start film school. I had to cut what Arthur says as he crowns Gwen queen from the Sword in the Stone transcript from the Merlin wiki site so I don't own that. I must say that this chapter was a hell of a chapter to write. It actually turned out longer than I expected and by longer I mean like 3,500 words longer and it is currently the longest chapter in the story so far. There is one little bit which will be explained a little later on and the chapter also reintroduced the new enemy within Camelot's walls and two old foes that we all know well. So enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Queen<strong>_

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke feeling happier then she had done in ages. Lifting herself onto the pillows, she realised that she was not in her normal single bed but a vaguely familiar king sized bed. <em>King sized? <em>She groaned when she realised that yesterday she had married Arthur. Placing her hands over her face, she could feel something cool resting against her cheek. She only had to spot her wedding ring to realise that this wasn't a dream.

"My lady?" the regent queen turned her attention from her ring to her handmaiden who had been watching her the entire time looking rather worried.

"Ari, good morning," she said as she pulled herself into a full sitting position.

"Did you sleep well, Gwen?" the maid asked.

"Very well thank you," Gwen turned her head to see that Arthur's side of the bed was empty.

Ari, having seen her mistress' frown decided to speak up on the king's behalf. "The king apologises for not being here when you awoke but he had to attend to a matter of great urgency," Gwen fixed her with a questioningly look causing Ari to explain further as to why the regent queen's new husband wasn't currently present. "It had something to do with Gwaine and all the alcohol that he drank last night which I must say was quite a lot."

Gwen could only nod. "That would explain it then."

"Would you like me to help you change?" Ari asked.

"If you don't mind Ari, I can change myself this morning." Ari nodded before giving Gwen one last curtsey before returning to her chores. A moment later, Gwen stepped out from behind the screen just as Merlin walked in.

"Oh sorry." he apologised his cheeks suddenly flushing red.

"It's alright Merlin," Gwen said with a kind and gentle smile. "At least you didn't walk in a moment earlier." Merlin could feel his cheeks go red with pure embarrassment. Shaking his dark head, the words fell from his lips before he could stop them.

"Arthur would like to see you both."

"What now?" Ari asked anxiously.

Merlin nodded before turning to the door and leaving without another word being spoken to his two friends. Exchanging questioning looks, the pair followed Merlin out the door and towards the Council Chambers.

"You wished to see us, Arthur?" Gwen said as Arthur looked up as the doors of the room swung open. He smiled at his new wife.

"Good to see that you're awake Guinevere." he said getting up from his throne. It was clear to everyone present that Arthur had been thinking about something serious as his face was still thoughtful. He kissed Gwen causing her to smile.

"Why have you called us here sire?" Ari asked as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Well, Ari I suspect that you three know what tonight is celebrating?" Gwen, Merlin and Ari exchanged knowing looks before nodding.

"Excellent! I was just checking. I suspect you've heard what happened to Gwaine?"

"We've only heard _part _of the story." Merlin said with a slightly obvious smile.

"Merlin, what have we agreed on?" Arthur asked folding his arms across his broad chest.

"Not to be funny?" Merlin replied sheepishly. Arthur pursed his lips and nodded before turning his attention back to his wife.

"Arthur," Gwen scolded. "He means well."

"I know," he said fixing her with a cheesy smile. "Well since you know about the coronation tonight then I suspect you know all about Gwaine's alcohol mishap last night."

"We only know that he consumed a fair amount of alcohol but other than that not much." Ari said before Merlin could speak up.

"The rest of the story goes like this: Gwaine turned up for training with a hangover." Arthur explained.

"Typical Gwaine," Merlin said with a cheesy smile. Arthur could feel his jaw clench at his manservant's obvious stupidity.

"I think we all know Gwaine well enough to know that _Mer_lin." Arthur said pursing his lips for the second time.

"What does this have to do with tonight's coronation?" Ari asked. Merlin and Gwen turned their heads to face her for a brief second before turning their attention back to Arthur who was waiting ever so patiently.

"It has _everything _to do with tonight's coronation." Arthur said hastily.

"Why does it? We all know that you won't allow anyone intoxicated into the Throne Room." Merlin said causing Ari to step on his foot.

"Ah!" he muttered under his breath.

"Is that really necessary?" Gwen asked her maid. Ari could feel her ears go red.

"Yes," she said anxiously. "It certainly was necessary." Gwen nodded but didn't push the subject further.

"I shall return to my chambers. Come along Ariana." Gwen turned on her heel and headed out of the room with Ariana at her heels like a dog following its master's command. Arthur and Merlin watched them leave. Merlin spoke up as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"You seem troubled Arthur. What is it?" he asked.

Arthur turned away from his friend with his hands resting on his hips. "What have I gotten myself into?" he questioned.

"You entered into a blissful marriage?" Merlin reasoned. It had turned into a question more than anything. "Should I remind you of all the times that Gwen has forgiven you? There was the time when you were enchanted to fall in love with Lady Vivian and then there was the arranged marriage with Elena and there was the first time you attempted to marry Sophia while possessed. Well the Sophia issue doesn't really count seeing as you weren't in love with Gwen then." Merlin attempted to smile but found that he couldn't find the humour in what he was saying.

"What are you saying, Merlin?" Arthur questioned, his back still turned to Merlin.

"You are still having trouble trusting Gwen. I have a feeling that you only married her because she would make a good queen." Arthur spun around to face his manservant, guilt written all over his face.

"That's not true!" the king argued.

"Think about it, Arthur." Merlin retorted. "Like I have said in the past, people should marry for love not because they think that the one that they intend to marry is going to be good for their reputation. I know how crazy you are about Gwen but if you forced this upon yourself then I'm afraid that you've rushed your decision to crown her as your queen."

Arthur stared at Merlin for want seemed like forever before finally speaking up. "I love Gwen with all my heart and I know that Morgana was behind everything that happened between her and Lancelot but I still can't shake the images of her in his arms from my head." Arthur shook his head as if the images threatened to return. "I can't bear to lose her again, Merlin. After all the chances that she has given me I was wrong to have exiled her for that one stunt. I know that it wasn't her fault and I'm still accepting that." Arthur paused before continuing. "I know that she forgave me for everything that I did and I need to accept her for everything that she didn't potentially mean to do." A smile overtook his face. "You're right, Merlin... for once," Merlin frowned. "I think crowning Gwen as queen is best thing for me right now."

Merlin smiled before replying. "A new Queen is the best thing not only for you but for Camelot as a whole and I know I have said this before as well but Gwen is going to make the finest queen that this kingdom has ever seen!"

"From what Gaius and other people have told me, my mother was a fine queen too. I hope Gwen will show our people as much love as she does to me."

"Of course she will. She knows the people and they respect her as she respects them. I think she could teach _you _a few things." Merlin grinned causing Arthur to frown at him.

"Do you doubt my ability to rule?"

"Not at all, I'm merely saying that she may surprise you."

"Good."

"Do you require my counsel anymore, sire?"

"No, you may return to whatever you were doing before." Merlin bowed once before hurrying towards the doors and disappearing.

Arthur smirked knowing that Merlin was right; Gwen had forgiven him for everything he had done when he had broken her heart all those times before now it was time for him to forgive her. He knew that her crowning was the right thing to do and that over time his faith in her would be fully restored even if a tiny bit of his trust in her was currently restored.

* * *

><p>"Arthur seemed uneasy don't you think?" Ari said as she sat at Gwen's desk while the regent queen paced the floor.<p>

"Indeed."

Ari was about to open her mouth again when Merlin appeared out of nowhere.

"Merlin, don't you ever knock?" Gwen scolded half-heartedly. She could never be mad at him.

"Sorry Gwen. I just spoke to Arthur."

"And?" Ari enquired.

Merlin sighed before continuing. "He knows that exiling you was wrong," he said turning to Gwen. "He forgives you for everything that has happened and he believes that crowning you as queen is the right thing to do."

"Do you believe this?" Gwen asked her best friend.

"Of course I do and I think you should too. He wouldn't have asked you to marry him a second time if he didn't believe this," Gwen blinked. "If I know Arthur as well as I do I think that he forgave you long ago, Gwen." This made her smile. She knew that Arthur had forgiven her but the way Merlin said it seemed more real.

"You're right Merlin," Gwen said with a smile. She knew that Arthur loved her more than any other woman he had ever been involved with whether it was romantic or not. "I know that Arthur loves me and I know that we will rule Camelot in the way that Uther never did," Merlin and Ari held their breaths at what she was going to say next. "We will rule as fair and just leaders."

Ari smiled as she released her held breath. "Spoken like a true queen Gwen."

"Thank you Ari." she said as she forced back her tears. She wanted to say more but she couldn't get the words out.

A knock interrupted their momentary silence.

"Come in!" the regent queen called.

"Gwen." Elyan stuck his head into the room.

"Elyan, I thought you were training." Gwen frowned.

"I was but we couldn't put up with Gwaine any longer so we thought that we would call it a day." Elyan explained to her. Gwen nodded once.

"Well I suppose Gwaine had it coming to him." Ari said causing the others to laugh. Finally, Elyan spoke again.

"The big event is tonight then." he said going over to sit opposite Ari.

"Yes." Gwen said in a low voice. She could feel her stomach churn over nervously.

"There is no need to be nervous Gwen," Merlin said gently. Gwen looked up at him. "This is what you both want isn't it?" Gwen nodded. "We'll be there supporting you."

Gwen tilted her head and grinned at her best friend. "Thank you Merlin." she then went over and hugged him. She had always loved how cheery he always was.

"No problem, you know I'm always here if you need me." Merlin grinned. Gwen returned the grin before pulling back so that she was standing beside Ari.

"So, I heard on my way up here that you almost got into an argument with the king, Merlin." Elyan said teasingly as he crossed his arms before glaring at his friend.

"Yes, I did it to defend Gwen and for once in his life, Arthur actually agreed that everything that happened wasn't Gwen's fault." Ari and Gwen looked at each other. They had heard of this a moment or two before Elyan had entered the room but listened nonetheless as Merlin repeated what he had told them; they knew that he didn't mind retelling his story.

After having listened to what Merlin had told him, Elyan came to the same conclusion that Arthur had; that his sister wasn't to blame for her crime of 'adultery' against the king. He was shocked to learn that Morgana was behind everything that had threatened to destroy his sister's now happy marriage.

"What a wrench!" Elyan exclaimed angrily after Merlin had finished speaking. "To think that she and Gwen were best friends as children," Gwen forced back more tears as she was forced to remember her old childhood memories of her and Morgana playing in Morgana's chambers as young girls. Ari put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Gwen; Morgana will never become you and Arthur if we can help it." Gwen sniffed as she turned to see a determined look on her maid's face. She then turned to see the same look on the faces of her brother and best friend.

"Thank you. I know that you all mean well in protecting Arthur and I from..." her voice faltered. "_Her."_

"What can I say?" Elyan said offering up a chuckle. "I'm a knight of Camelot. It's my duty to protect your husband from harm." he smiled.

"And I've been with Arthur through almost every fear he has ever faced," Merlin said with a cheesy sarcastic smile. Gwen tilted her head before scoffing. "Well, except childhood." he added. The trio turned their eyes on Ari who was struggling to come up with something to say without having to give away the fact that she had magic.

"I'm find a way to keep Camelot safe even if I die trying." She said encouragingly.

"Spoken like a true knight." Elyan smiled. He no longer felt embarrassed around her and found that after last night's conversation that he could be himself around her.

"I've always wished to become a warrior but my gender forbids it. If I were male then I could become a warrior." Ari responded sadly.

"Can you even wield a sword?" Merlin asked before receiving a jab in the ribs from Gwen.

"I was friends with a blacksmith's two sons. They were warriors and they taught me everything I know about fighting."

"You should come down to the training field one day," Elyan said thoughtfully. "I'm sure we knights could offer you a challenge." Elyan smiled smugly.

"I'm sure you could." Ari smirked.

"Could you both pull your heads in and come back to the present please?" Merlin said sarcastically. Ari and Elyan turned their attention to Merlin to see that he was looking at them like they had their heads in the clouds.

"Sorry." Ari replied as she frowned at her friend.

"How long do we have until the coronation starts?" Elyan asked. The others glanced out the window to see that it only a few hours until the coronation.

"Where did the time go?" Merlin asked to no one in particular. "I had better get back to Arthur. He'll probably be dying to throw his pillows at me again for not completing my chores on time." His three friends laughed with him as he headed for the door. He then slipped out and disappeared before the door closed behind him.

"I had better be going too," said Elyan as he too headed for the door. "Arthur will want to brief the knights on what is to happen tonight. I'll be back before the coronation starts." With that, Elyan walked out the door and back towards the barracks where he knew Arthur and his fellow knights would be waiting for him.

Ari then turned to Gwen once the lock on the door had clicked shut. "Have you gotten your coronation dress yet?" Gwen smiled before a giggle escaped her lips.

"Yes I have and I've been meaning to show you." Gwen walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a gorgeous purple and gold dress with white lace sleeves.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" Ari exclaimed as she took the dress delicately in between her fingers. "Arthur isn't going to be able to take his eyes off you."

"I thought you might say that actually," Gwen said as she headed back over to her wardrobe and pulled out an elegant white dress. "I thought you might like this, I thought that it might impress Elyan." Gwen's eyes showed teasing that only a true friend would attempt.

"You know about that?" Ari asked in defeat.

"I've seen how Elyan acts whenever you're in the same room. When I saw him enter the room earlier I could see that he was happy to see you."

Ari couldn't find the right words to say. She wanted to admit that she had feelings for Elyan but she feared that he didn't feel the same way about her. Now that Gwen had seen the spark between the pair then maybe, just maybe, there was a hope that it might go further than the innocent yet awkward friendship that had developed.

"I know that it has only been two weeks but every time I have seen you and Elyan in the same space it seems... awkward. I know there is some sort of spark there." Gwen said as gently as she could. She knew exactly how Ari felt. In the early days of her relationship with Arthur she didn't know how to feel. She remembered feeling several emotions whenever she was around him. With Merlin's help, she was able to feel more comfortable around him.

"You really think so?" Ari asked hopefully.

"Yes and if it's anything to go on, I think you would be perfect for each other," Gwen said encouragingly. "You might make him stay in one place for a change." She added.

"Maybe, but there is no way he would go for someone like me." Ari shook her head sadly.

"I didn't think Arthur would go for someone like me either after everything that happened with Lancelot but I just kept wishing and he came back to me. Just wish and maybe just maybe it'll come true. Mine you though, miracles don't always come true." Gwen grinned.

Ari attempted to smile but found that she could not do it. "Why are we talking about my relationship troubles when we should be talking about your coronation tonight? Are you excited?" Ari asked as she sat down at Gwen's desk.

"I'm nervous," Gwen admitted. "But I know it won't be that scary since you, Merlin and everyone else will be there." Gwen hesitated to say anything more.

"What is it Gwen? You can trust me." Ari urged gently.

"I want to make this trip to becoming queen on my own. I don't want Elyan escorting me."

"Does _he _know that?" Ari asked. Gwen shook her head.

"It only just occurred to me that I want to do this myself." Gwen felt braver then she sounded.

"Like Merlin said, we'll be there for you and you'll have your husband waiting there to crown you as his queen and from what my father has told me, Arthur has waited a long time for this moment." The words that Ari spoke were nothing but the truth and Gwen knew it all too well. She had waited a long time to become Arthur's queen and she wasn't ready for Morgana or anyone else to ruin it.

"You're right, Ari. I will have Arthur there and I know that this is what I want," Gwen nodded before turning her gaze to her maid. "Thank you for making me realise just how blessed I am." She stepped over towards Ariana and hugged her tightly.

"You'll make a fine queen my lady," Ari praised as she pulled out of Gwen's hug. "I think that you will teach that husband of yours a thing or two." She said with a sly grin crossing her face. Gwen couldn't help but grin in return knowing that Ari was right.

"You think so?" Gwen asked making sure.

"Yes and if it's anything to go on, Arthur will be more than impressed." Ari couldn't stop the smile from taking over her lips. Gwen nodded and returned the smile. "Alright, we only have a few hours before the coronation so we had better get you ready. We don't want Arthur to think that I was lost for time in getting your ready."

* * *

><p>It took several hours but by dusk, Gwen was ready to be crowned Queen. Ari stood behind her as she finished fixing her hair.<p>

"There," she said finally, looking rather pleased with her work. "Fit for a Queen."

Gwen turned her head from side to side to examine her new do. It was done similar to the way her hair had been done the day before for her wedding to Arthur. "It was a good idea to have the same hairstyle as yesterday. I love it, thank you so much Ari." Ari smiled into the mirror as she crossed her arms in satisfaction.

"I'm glad you like it. That crown will look great on you. I just know it." Ari tried to not to sound overconfident knowing that if she did it would make Gwen's nerves return and she didn't want that to happen. She had spent the good part of the last few hours talking to her as soothingly as she could to keep the nerves at bay.

"Have you seen it?" Gwen asked nervously.

"No, unfortunately," Ari admitted. "The only people who have set eyes upon it are Arthur himself and the royal crown maker."

Gwen couldn't find anything else to say. She silently stepped over and walked to the wardrobe to where her coronation dress was hung up, ready for her to wear. Like the wedding dress, Arthur hadn't seen it so it would be a surprise for him too. Ari was surprised when she first saw the dress. It was perfect in every way and it was even Gwen's favourite colour; lavender purple. Arthur would certainly be thrilled when he saw her.

"Ari?" The sound of Gwen's voice snapped Ari out of her trance. "Can you help me into this?"

"Sure thing," After helping Gwen into her dress, Ari did Gwen's makeup but not before Gwen helped her with hers. "Not long to go now." the young witch said trying to sound cheerful but it wasn't any good seeing as Gwen nervously twitched around as if she had been infected with a terribly irritating itch.

"I don't know if I can do this!" Gwen fretted.

"Gwen calm down," Ari said trying to soothe Gwen's anxiety. The last thing that she needed was her friend to have an anxiety attack just before the coronation. "Everything will be fine. I promise it will be." Ari placed a comforting hand on Gwen's forearm causing the regent queen to turn her head and glance at her. Gwen sighed before brushing Ariana's hand away.

"I need to stay positive." she said more to herself than to Ari.

"You're right there." Ari muttered under her breath. The two friends were brought from their thoughts when a knock sounded at the door.

"Enter!" Gwen called and Elyan poked his head through the gap.

"You look stunning Gwen." Elyan smiled as he closed the door as he entered the room causing his sister to go bright red.

"Thank you Elyan." she breathed. Ari tapped her on the shoulder and motioned with her head to tell Elyan that his services weren't required for the evening.

"Umm Elyan?"

"Hmm?"

"I know that Arthur said that you had to escort me but I've decided that I can walk myself," Elyan frowned at his sister's comment. "This is something I need to do on my own. I am about to be crowned Queen of Camelot. I need to teach myself how to do things myself as opposed to everyone doing everything for me." She explained.

"If you're sure," Elyan said cautiously. He didn't like disobeying Arthur's direct orders.

"I'm sure and don't worry if Arthur says anything tell him that it was _my _decision." Gwen gave her brother a small reassuring smile. Elyan couldn't help but laugh.

"Arthur had better watch himself. He might know you well but I know you better." Gwen smiled before turning her attention to her maid.

"Ari. I won't require your services until later. You may go." Ari curtseyed to her mistress and Elyan before walking out of the room and back towards her father's chambers.

* * *

><p>Upon returning home, Ariana found Merlin playing around with his new jacket.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked as she closed the door.

"This new jacket that Arthur gave me is bloody itchy!" he huffed as he pulled it back over his head. Ari walked over to help him before examining the jacket herself.

"Arthur would look great in this but you..." she paused to consider what she was about to say next. "Not so much."

"I agree." Merlin said. "When I asked Arthur why he was giving me this thing he said he didn't want Gwen's coronation to be wrecked by me wearing my normal clothes. I mean, I wore my normal clothes to his coronation and he didn't seem to notice."

"Maybe he was doing it for Gwen's sake?" Ari suggested as she fingered the fabric. "This is a nice jacket. Though the design isn't the greatest looking I must admit." She handed the jacket back to Merlin so he could put it back on.

"I will be back in a moment." Ari headed towards her room and changed into the white dress that Gwen had given her earlier that day before Hunith entered the room and fixed her hair. "Thanks Hunith." She said with a smile before the pair left the room together.

"We should get going," Gaius said once Ari and Hunith were out of the maid's room. Gaius walked over to Hunith and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" Hunith laughed as she took the Physician's arm and led her to the door. Ari and Merlin watched as the two elders walked out the open door before Merlin turned his attention to Ari.

"Shall we?" he said offering her his arm. She smiled and took it without hesitation.

"Of course Merlin," They headed out after Hunith and Gaius before Merlin pulled the door shut with his free hand. Together they descended the halls until they arrived at the Throne Room. They walked down the centre of the room where they spotted Arthur standing in front of the two royal thrones. One was clearly his while the other would be Gwen's in a matter of moments. Upon getting to the bottom of the aisle, Merlin stopped and turned to Ari. "What?" she asked.

"Go and comfort him. He'll need someone else's support other than mine for what is to come." he said softly gripping her arm. She nodded as she pulled her away from him. He watched her as she descended towards Arthur before going over to stand with Gaius, his mother and Elyan.

"Ariana," Arthur said in surprise as she walked towards him. "What are you doing up here?" he asked lowering his voice so that only she could hear him.

"Merlin thought I should offer some last minute support. I know that this is a first for you but..." she trailed off she had nothing more to say.

"I appreciate it thank you." Arthur said gratefully. For a moment they watched as the last of the guests and the doors shut behind the last group of people to enter the almost packed space. The friends listened to the murmuring of people as they occupied their time talking while waiting for Gwen to arrive. "You should go back to Merlin and Elyan. They'll be waiting for you." Arthur told her as they gazed down to the front of the crowd to see Merlin and Elyan waiting ever so patiently. Ari nodded before giving Arthur a quick curtsey before going to join her two friends.

"How was she?" Ari murmured to Elyan as she took her place in-between him and Merlin.

"Nervous but I think she'll do just fine." Ari nodded before the sound of the doors opening indicated Gwen's arrival.

The sound of footsteps thudded against the floor as Gwen drew closer to her destination. She watched as her husband's handsome face struggled not to break out into a smile. As she was about to close the gap that ended the aisle everything seemed to slow down as her foot falls slowed as she began to close the distance towards herself and Arthur.

Arthur tried to keep a straight even face as his wife descended towards him.

From their places in the front row, Merlin and Ari beamed with pride while Elyan kept a straight face. Ari reached for Merlin's hand and gently dug her nails into the back of his hand as if to say _'She can do this.'_

Closing the gap between her and Arthur, Gwen slowly fell to her knees a step or two away from his feet onto a pillow that had been placed there. As she raised her lowered head she met Arthur's eyes who smiled slightly before turning to the man standing beside him. He delicately picked up the crown as if it were about to shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. The light of the failing sunset bounced off the king's wedding ring.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you...Guinevere...Queen of Camelot." The king spoke as he placed the crown on his wife's head. The last part of the phrase added suspense to the moment as he spoke it slower than the rest of the phrase. Gwen smiled up at him. Holding out his hands to Gwen, Arthur helped her to her feet and they descended the few steps of the dais. Arthur stepped forward to kiss Gwen as she did the same. _'Finally,' _they both thought as they broke their long awaited kiss. They no longer had to hide their feelings or their affections from the public. They weren't going to be judged because of their statuses in society. They were now equals.

Gwen smiled as she and Arthur broke apart. She turned as she took his hand. "Long Live the Queen!" he cried.

"Long Live the Queen! Long live the Queen! Long Live the Queen!" The crowd chanted. Ari and Merlin smiled with pride as they chanted. Hunith was unable to stop the tears from running down her face. She had waited for this moment for a very long time. She, like Merlin, believed that Arthur and Gwen were destined to be together and rule Camelot into a new dawn where magic would once again be allowed.

* * *

><p>The feast that night was as grand as any other. The knights drank their fair share of alcohol much to the enjoyment of Merlin who watched as his friends slurred their words and gave each other noogies and bear hugs and from what Merlin could hear they even challenged each other to arm wrestling. The only sensible one of the group was Elyan. He wanted to be alert for the speeches.<p>

As dinner was served out no one noticed a young serving boy slip out of the hall and down towards the stables where he readied a horse and rode down past the lower town and out the gates. He rode until he reached a small almost invisible hovel made into the cliff where he dismounted his horse and knocked on the hovel's makeshift door. It opened as if on its own and he stepped inside before shuddering at the noise of the door closing behind him.

"Stuart what news do you bring us?" asked the voice of Agravaine de Bois.

"I bring grave news my lord." the boy panted as he struggled to bow. He watched as the makeshift torches lit themselves to reveal the silhouette of a woman Stuart knew as only the former Lady Morgana Pendragon of Camelot.

"What news?" Morgana asked hastily. Her voice was full of venom as she felt her magic surge through her veins at an alarming rate. She knew that one of her visions had come to pass.

"I bring news that the king has married and crowned Guinevere as his queen." The boy jumped when Morgana flew into a rage as she angrily swept the objects from the table.

"Urgh! I knew this would happen!" she shrieked. "She has no right to my Throne!" the witch hissed as she lobbed a candlestick at Stuart and Agravaine. "After all of my attempts to stop Arthur from crowning that... wrench as his queen and I was so blinded to even attempt to break them up again!" Morgana mentally cursed herself for not trying harder to break Arthur and Gwen up.

"I tried to break them up." Agravaine said hesitantly. Morgana's eyes snapped up to eye Agravaine.

"Well, you didn't do a very good job Agravaine!"

"He would not listen to me." Agravaine protested. He watched as Morgana gritted her teeth but said nothing. "All Pendragons think alike my lady." Agravaine said as he turned his attention to Morgana.

"Don't look at me like that Agravaine. I am nothing like Uther!" Morgana hissed. "Gorlois will always be regarded as my father nothing will ever change that."

Agravaine didn't speak up. He knew that once something was said it was final and nothing would change Morgana's mind. "Very well my lady."

"Will that be all, my lady?" Stuart asked.

"Yes thank you Stuart." Morgana sneered. Stuart bowed before walking out the door without looking back he knew that Morgana and Agravaine were watching him. Ignoring them, he mounted his horse and rode back to Camelot before anyone noticed he was missing.

* * *

><p>The feast continued at its normal pace as everyone celebrated their new queen's crowning.<p>

"What are you doing, Gwaine?" Elyan asked as he leaned over to see Gwaine trying to pull Tristan into a hug.

"Need some help?" Elyan looked up to see Ari and Isolde standing there watching them.

"Isolde help me please!" Tristan cried from Gwaine's headlock.

Isolde and Ari looked at each other before Ari hurried around the table to pull Tristan free.

"Come on Gwaine, let poor Tristan go." she urged gently.

"No way, not until I get a hug from this fine fellow." Gwaine said tightening his grasp on Tristan.

"Alright Gwaine you leave me no choice." Ari muttered. Her eyes quickly turned gold before returning to their normal colouring. Gwaine's grip on Tristan slackened before his head hit the table with a heavy thud. "There. That will put him out for a while." Ari said crossing her arms in satisfaction.

"How did you do that?" Elyan asked in amazement.

"There's a nerve in the back of the neck that can temporarily paralyse a person," Elyan looked up at her. "My father is the court physician, remember?" she said; she was just glad that he couldn't see through her great white lie. Elyan nodded impressed but didn't press the issue further. Isolde looked between the two and immediately saw the spark of attractiveness between them. She didn't question it. She knew to just let the relationship play out on its own.

"That was very impressive I must say." Leon laughed as Tristan rubbed his neck.

"He has the grip of a gargoyle." Tristan said through clenched teeth. The other knights laughed. Isolde and Ari sniggered as they watched Gwaine sleep.

"What happened to Gwaine?" asked Merlin as he stopped to stand next to Isolde.

"Ariana had to knock him out." Percival said a smirk coming across his lips.

"How did you...?" Meeting his friend's eyes he knew immediately how she had knocked him out. "Oh, right." Was his only response.

"What?" Leon asked. Merlin shook his head and the knight frowned but let it go.

"Gwaine is going to miss the speeches." Elyan said.

"Serves him right for drinking too much," Merlin said casually as he listened to his friend's snores.

"Agreed," Ari nodded.

Merlin stepped away from the table and headed back to where he and Ari had been sitting. She followed him but not before exchanging looks with Elyan. She turned and followed Merlin back to the table without another word. The pair looked at each other before looking to Gaius and Hunith who nodded. Merlin nodded at Ari who tapped her spoon against her goblet hence getting everyone's attention.

"Good to see that everyone has settled so quickly," she said with a smile as she turned her head to see that Gaius and Hunith had also risen to their feet, their goblets in their hands. "I would like to take this opportunity to propose a toast to our new Queen. Gwen, for the short time I have known you, I have watched you interact with the people of this kingdom like a true co-ruler should. I know that the people of this land will love you like Arthur does." Ari raised her goblet in Gwen and Arthur's direction. Arthur gave his wife's hand a gentle squeeze. Gwen smiled at her friend and mouthed a thank you to her.

"Guinevere," said Gaius. "I have known you since you were a little girl and I have been honoured to help you to the best of my ability and like my darling daughter has said before, you will make a fine queen." Gaius smiled and raised his goblet before Merlin started to speak.

"Gwen, for as long as I have known you, you have been a kind gentle soul that has a fierce temper whenever someone close to you is threatened. A queen should have these values and I would be proud to serve you not only as a dear friend but as your loyal servant." Merlin beamed at his dear friend with his goblet raised. Ari looked over to the far side of the room to see that Elyan was standing too.

"My dear sister, may Camelot be forever in your favour." Elyan said proudly as he too beamed at his sister. Gwen watched from Arthur's side as Elyan raised his goblet in her direction.

"To my wife and queen, Guinevere," Arthur said suddenly. No one had realised that the king had gotten to his feet as well.

"To Queen Guinevere!" the room chorused before the conversations started up again.

"Looks like your sleeping enchantment on Gwaine has worn off," Merlin said casually as he dug into his food.

"Was he awake during the speeches?" Ari asked. "I wasn't paying attention."

"I think he awoke just after I began to speak." Merlin said.

"Damn. My spell mustn't have been very strong." Ariana said as total disappointment clouded her face.

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to cast stronger spells." Merlin said with a smile.

"I'd like that. Thank you Merlin." Ari patted her friend on the shoulder. "So when do I get to meet Kilgharrah?" she asked.

Merlin almost spit out his wine. "Very soon hopefully. I'll take you to meet him when I finally reveal myself to Arthur and Gwen. They will have to meet him too."

"When are you going to tell them?"

"I haven't really decided that yet. But it will have to be very soon I know that." He sounded confident enough.

"Well, you had better do it soon otherwise you'll be all old and wrinkly by the time you do tell them." Merlin laughed.

"Well, my destiny _is _to protect Arthur and help him reunite Albion in its hour of need and that I will make sure will happen even when I do become a wrinkly old man."

"My father mentioned in one of his letters that you disguised yourself as an old man. Care to explain why that was?" Ari smiled as she mockingly raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. Well, Morgana with Morgause's help obviously, wanted Arthur's relationship with Gwen destroyed so that her vision of Gwen becoming Queen didn't come true so she and Uther rode out where I had taken Arthur and Gwen out so that they could have some time together anyway, when Uther and Morgana discovered them, Uther wasn't at all angry thinking that it was just a 'random fling with a serving girl.' So he told Arthur that he couldn't see Gwen again. Arthur, being Arthur told his father he couldn't keep up the secret any longer and told him that he loved Gwen. Meanwhile, Morgana planted a poultice under Arthur's pillow as to frame Gwen for 'enchanting' Arthur. After the poultice was found and Gwen was arrested and sentenced to death, I hatched a plan that would get Gwen off the hook." Merlin paused, a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"Which was?" Ari questioned.

"I decided to use an aging spell to turn myself into an old sorcerer who 'enchanted' Arthur and Gwen."

"And did Uther fall for it?"

"Yeah and he released Gwen and Morgana didn't know what to say or do. She didn't even know it was me."

"I suppose that's a good thing then?" Ari questioned.

"Yes of course it is. It meant that Arthur and Gwen were able to continue their relationship away from the eyes of Morgana and Uther. However, Morgana still knew of the their relationship which she used to her advantage when she brought Lancelot back from the dead to-"

"Come between them, yeah." Ari said nodding. "You've already told me that." Merlin laughed. "What? I was stating the truth." Merlin shook his head.

"So tell me, what's it like to be the queen's lady-in-waiting?" Merlin asked playfully.

"I've only just been given the title, Merlin. All I've done today was reassuring Gwen that becoming queen will only strengthen her relationship with Arthur."

"You're right. It will make their relationship stronger even if they don't realise it. They are so lucky to have us at their disposal." Merlin said as he looked over to where Arthur and Gwen were sitting. Gwen was laughing at whatever Arthur was saying. "Looks like Gwen is having a good time." Merlin nodded in Gwen's direction causing Ari to turn her attention to the queen.

"Yeah, whatever Arthur is saying must be _really _funny." Ari said sarcastically screwing up her nose before turning her attention back to Merlin. "You never did tell me. What were you doing all day?"

"You'd be surprised. Arthur actually slackened my duties for a change." Ari nodded. "I only had to make the bed, pick up Arthur's clothes and scrub the floor."

"And how long did that take you?" Ari asked as she took a sip of wine from her goblet.

"Oh a few hours to say the least and please don't tell Arthur about this but after I finished I went down to the tavern for a few drinks with Gwaine."

"Oh Arthur is going to seething when he finds out," Ari said in a state of mockery.

"Seething?" Ari and Merlin turned their heads to see Arthur himself standing behind them.

"Sire!" They gasped before exchanging awkward looks.

Arthur chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to punish you, well, not tonight anyway. Gwen would have my head if I did." He said as he took Hunith's empty seat next to Merlin. She had gone to talk to Gwen.

"How much of that did you hear?" Merlin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Just that last part. How are you enjoying yourselves?" Arthur asked as he folded his arms on the table.

"We're enjoying ourselves every much Arthur. We're enjoying watching the knights particularly Gwaine trying to drink themselves to death." Ari said as she watched Percival and Leon cheer Gwaine on as he chugged down his umpteenth flagon of wine. "He's going to have a hangover in the morning."

"Yeah well, he can enjoy sweeping the guardhouse once he overcomes it." Arthur said this in a casual yet sarcastic manner.

Ari turned her head back so that she was looking at the king. "Don't you think that's a bit harsh sire?" she asked. Merlin's eyes darted between the two. He feared an argument would erupt.

"Not at all," Arthur patted the maid and his manservant on the arm one time each before getting up and going over to check on his intoxicated knights.

"What no argument?" Merlin asked once Arthur was out of hearing range.

"Nope," Ari said crossing her arms on the tabletop. "We might as well allow him to enjoy himself, besides _it is _his wife's honorary feast. We might as well enjoy ourselves before the knights come in and ruin it for us."

"Sounds like a plan."

For the rest of the evening, the pair spoke with Gwen and anyone else who wasn't intoxicated. No one knew of the impending danger that was to come. No one knew that a traitor still resided within Camelot's walls and there was nothing anyone could do about it until it was too late.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_Hey there readers. I'm glad that this chapter didn't take as long to write as the last one. There is a surprise or two in this chapter so be warned and I have to warn you all about the next chapter. The next chapter is a villain chapter so there won't be any interaction of the main characters except for the main villains. The chapter after that will introduce a couple of new characters. I'm just giving you a heads up for what is to come. Please review and enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The New Lady of Camelot<strong>_

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks the celebrations honouring Gwen's crowning as queen died down and slowly returned to normal, however the castle was abuzz with news that Arthur was going to make the Physician's daughter the new Lady of Camelot.<p>

"You want to do WHAT?" Merlin shrieked one day when he went to serve Arthur his lunch.

"Haven't you been listening to a word that I've said?" Arthur asked with a sigh. "I have spoken to Gwen and she seems glad for the help. I've seen how hard Ariana works and she seems capable of handling this sort of pressure."

"But to make her Camelot's new Lady? The people will go running for the hills. Remember, they ran when Morgana made herself queen."

"The people love Ari and Gwen could use with some backup, Merlin. Haven't you seen Ari help Gwen with her duties at all or have you been too busy drinking yourself to death at the tavern with Gwaine to even take notice?" Arthur cocked an eyebrow mockingly at his best friend which Merlin simply ignored.

"But to become a Lady of Camelot she would have to be from a noble family, wouldn't she?" Merlin asked as he placed the pitcher of water on the desk.

"If I can make a simple serving girl my wife and queen then I can make her chief lady-in-waiting a Lady of Camelot." Arthur said as he swallowed what he had been chewing. Merlin sighed before heading towards the door. "Where are you going?" the king called. Merlin ignored him completely before slamming the door shut behind him as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked down through the corridors of the castle until he came to Gaius' chambers. Pulling the door open, he slumped inside and closed the door before going over to his favourite stool in front of Gwen who had been helping Gaius sort through his vials upon vials of potions.<p>

"What's wrong Merlin?" she asked as she set down the bottle she was holding.

"Arthur is what's wrong," he grumbled.

"I suppose he told you what he wants to do?" Gwen said questioningly. Merlin nodded. "This is his decision Merlin. After all he is the king."

"I know but if Ari becomes a Lady of Camelot then she would be taking over your duties as queen." Merlin said lowering his gaze from Gwen's. He looked up slightly when Gwen placed her hand on his.

"Merlin, Ari won't be taking over my duties as queen. Whenever I am absent, she will sit in for me. That is the whole idea. Arthur said it himself and don't worry, she can manage. She has handled quite a lot of things over the last few weeks and I think this is Arthur's way of thanking her."

"But what about the council's input?" he asked.

"The council trusts whatever Arthur tells them." Gwen said gently.

"Even if Ariana is Gaius' daughter?" Merlin questioned.

"Some might not like the idea but they will be voted down if they decide to vote 'no'. Some still think that Arthur is still regent prince the way he makes his decisions while most of them see him as the king he has become. Some still refuse to believe that I'm their queen but I have a good feeling that they will accept Ari as the Lady of Camelot even if she is Gaius' daughter."

Merlin sighed knowing that Gwen was right. Arthur trusted Ari's judgement just as much as Merlin's and Gwen's even those of his most trusted knights.

"He made the right decision. No one would be better for the job then her." Gwen smiled as she nodded in agreement.

"He did and I quite agree with you." Gwen grinned slightly as Merlin looked up at her fully.

"How did you get so wise?" he asked.

"I'm his wife, remember?" Merlin couldn't help but grin.

"And don't forget that I'm his best friend even if he won't admit it himself." The warlock replied ever so smugly.

"You are indeed. You're my best friend too. Never forget that Merlin." The friends shared a smile.

* * *

><p>Ari walked towards the council chambers not knowing why Arthur had called for her. He had sent Isolde to fetch her from her father's chambers. She had left Gwen to finish sorting through the vials of potions that her father had asked them sort through. Upon reaching the chamber doors, she knocked and waited for the muffled reply for her to enter. Pushing the doors open after receiving the go ahead, she walked with grace into the room while the guards outside the room, shut the doors.<p>

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" the maid asked as she walked towards Arthur just as he looked up from his work.

"Yes I did. There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Arthur said as he got his feet.

"Oh?"

"I have spoken to Gwen and Merlin and we agreed that its time you had a more permanent job in the royal household."

"I-I don't understand sire." Ari stammered. Her stomach dropped to its depths. Was he about to fire her from her role as Gwen's chief lady-in-waiting?

"We have decided to make you the new Lady of Camelot." Arthur said as he stopped in front of her. She looked up in alarm.

"You want to make me to become the new Lady of Camelot?" she asked frowning. Arthur nodded, his lips twitching into a grin. "I am not of noble blood. I cannot take this title from Morgana." Arthur's face darkened at the mention of his estranged half-sister.

"As far as Camelot is concerned, Morgana no longer deserves her title of 'Lady'. She is no longer a member of the court and I think Gwen could use with some help with her duties as queen."

"I help her. I help her dress; I clean her side of your chambers..."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?" Ari asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"You are the one who knows my wife's duties better than anyone else," Arthur said casually. Ari could tell that he wasn't at all annoyed or angry. She somehow knew that he knew of her stubborn and feisty streak that she rarely showed. "I have seen how dedicated you are to serving Gwen and I thought seeing as you are Gaius' daughter and a member of the council that you would be honoured to have such a high rank. You, like Merlin, are like family to Gwen and I, even if you have been in Camelot for just under two months."

Ari was touched by Arthur's words. "Thank you Arthur. You and Gwen have welcomed me with open arms and I would be proud become a Lady of Camelot even if no one else approves." Arthur smirked and nodded. "Please stay. We have much to discuss about your new title, my lady." Ari followed Arthur back to the table and sat on his left while he resumed his place at the head. After about an hour the council joined them as did Gwen and Merlin. They had changed their clothes for cleaner ones as they had been all dirty from sorting through Gaius' potions.

"Let's get down to business." Arthur said rising from his seat and motioning for the council to sit. "Now, as you all know there has been talk around the castle about a new Lady of Camelot." The council exchanged glances and murmured in agreement. "Well, today I plan to put those rumours to rest." Arthur paused as he exchanged looks with Merlin and Gwen who smiled the tiniest of smiles. "With your support, I wish to make Gaius' daughter, Ariana the new Lady of Camelot. If you agree say 'I'."

"I," Merlin said as he stood up.

"I," Gwen immediately said.

"I," Gaius said getting up at the same time as her.

At least a dozen people agreed while there were some that weren't too sure on their decisions.

"Is this a reasonable decision, sire?" asked one man to Gaius's right. "Ariana is nothing more than a Physician's daughter. What good would you be doing the kingdom by giving this woman this title?" Gaius and Merlin wanted to retort and give this man a piece of their minds but Gwen quickly nudged Merlin's arm and caused a short chain reaction and the two secret warlocks returned their glares to their casual expressions.

"She knows Guinevere's duties better than anyone else and I think that she would be perfect for the job." Arthur said defiantly. The man bowed his head as a few of his followers did the same. The rest of the gathering agreed with Arthur that Ariana would make the perfect Lady of Camelot. "The majorities have it. Welcome to the Royal Court of Camelot Ariana, Lady of Camelot." Arthur said turning his attention Ari. This was her cue to go down in the lowest curtsey she could manage without falling to her knees.

* * *

><p>After a week of becoming the Lady of Camelot, Ari started to wonder if this was all a dream. She was now living in a set of chambers not far from her father's. She had been given expensive dresses, jewellery and accessories as congratulations from the members of the court. The few things that she kept with her that she had come to Camelot with was the ring that her father had sent her for her fifteenth birthday and her magic books which she kept hidden in a secret compartment she had found behind the mirror. She had also kept her favourite pair of riding boots that great cousin Helena had given her as a going away gift. Other than that, everything else was new. She had told Arthur that she didn't require maids or servants to help dress her or prepare her baths. She was still perfectly capable of doing that herself. She had even told Arthur that she would stay on as Gwen's chief lady-in-waiting for as long as Gwen wanted her to work. Thoughts whooshed around inside her head as if trying to decipher if this was really real or just her mind playing tricks on her.<p>

"Ariana?" The Lady of Camelot's thoughts shattered into a million tiny thoughts of their own as the voice of Merlin cut through her mind like a knife.

"Oh sorry Merlin; I was just..."

"Thinking?" Merlin guessed with ease. By now, they knew each other's expressions and thoughts well. She turned her gaze onto him and nodded.

"You're right."

"I'm _always _right." He said smugly as he sat opposite her at the desk.

Over the last week, Merlin had juggled his chores and teaching Ariana how to control her magic and was surprised at the results. She only had to listen to part of his explanation and knew what to do straight away. It was evident that she was now as powerful as he was.

"I think you can manage your magic on your own now," He told her causing her eyes to widen. Upon, seeing this reaction, Merlin hurriedly explained what he meant. "You have learnt more than I have in the last week. What has taken me years to study has only taken you a week and I must say you surprise me." He offered her a reassuring smile which she returned. "How have your duties been?" He asked abruptly changing the subject.

"Lacking," she sighed as she got to her feet. "Arthur says that he wanted to ease me into the more demanding duties. Now I know Gwen feels."

"You'll get use to it in all due time. In fact, tonight I want to take you to meet someone." Ari smiled. She knew of whom Merlin was referring to but decided not to ruin the surprise. "So I'll meet you after dinner outside Gwen's old house." Ari nodded as Merlin got to his feet and left the room.

She sighed knowing that being a Lady of Camelot was going to be handful and somewhat eventful.

* * *

><p>Ari sat playing with her food during dinner which didn't go unnoticed by Arthur or Gwen.<p>

"Ari? Are you alright?" Gwen asked. "Ari?" Ari's head shot up to look at her friend.

"Sorry Gwen, I'm just not hungry that's all." Ari lied as she continued to play with her food.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes, everything's fine Arthur. I just didn't sleep well last night," Ari said continuing to lie. "If you will excuse me, I will retire for the evening." She got up and gave Arthur and Gwen one last look before turning and heading towards the door. She smirked wickedly to herself as she headed towards the door. If there was one thing she enjoyed it was defying Arthur's orders to stay in Camelot after curfew.

Arthur and Gwen watched her go. It was only after the door had closed did Gwen decide to speak up. "Don't worry," she said placing a hand on her husband's arm, "I'm sure she's just tired. She has had a big week."

Arthur sighed before turning to his wife. "I hope that's all it is."

* * *

><p>Heading back to her chambers, Ari waved her hand and the candles flickered to life. She then changed into a black gown with a matching black cloak with a hood that would conceal her appearance from any guard that might be on petrol. She then waved her hand and the flames on the candle wicks went out. She walked swiftly from her room and the door magically closed behind her. She made her way – by taking the shortcuts that Merlin had told her about – through the castle and down to where she was to meet Merlin.<p>

"Great you made it!" he whispered excitedly.

"Of course I made it and keep your voice down! Do you want us to be discovered?" she hissed.

"How did you get away from Arthur and Gwen?" Merlin asked ignoring her question.

"A few lies, nothing to it really." Ariana said with a smirk.

"We had better get going."

"Wait Merlin, does my father know where we're going?" Ari whispered.

"Yes, I told him and his only advice to me was to be careful. You never know what might be out there that might want to harm us."

"Oh please, I'm not some damsel-in-distress. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself." Ari rolled her eyes. Merlin looked at her sceptically. "What? It's true. I've fought off a horde of bandits singlehandedly with a sword and don't think that I'm bluffing because I'm anything but."

Merlin could only raise his eyebrows and respond with "Right. Come on, let's go. It's not far." With that the friends took off into the darkness of the night and toward their destination. Merlin called out in the tongue of the Dragonlords.

"_O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"_

Ari listened as the words twisted around his tongue like a tongue twisting phrase. She looked up when the sound of beating wings came to her ears. She looked down as a massive dragon landed to see that she and Merlin were standing at the edge of a clearing.

"You summoned us young warlock?" the dragon asked in English. Ari mouthed 'Whoa!' as she looked up at the dragon.

"Yes I did," Merlin said to the dragon. He smiled when a little white winged blurred figure flew down and sat at the Great Dragon's feet. "Greetings Aithusa," he said with a smile.

"Hello Merlin. Kilgharrah often speaks of you," the little dragon said.

"I bet he does. Anyway, Kilgharrah, Aithusa, I would like to introduce you to the Lady Ariana of Camelot." Merlin held out his hand to Ari and she took it so that she was standing beside him.

"My Lady," The dragons said in unison as they bowed their heads. Ari gripped Merlin's hand tighter. She knew that she must be dreaming. She had been led to believe that all the dragons had been wiped out during the Great Purge. Clearly her mother's story had been incorrect.

"You hold a great destiny, my dear child." Kilgharrah said wisely.

"Do I? What is it?" Ari asked in surprise.

"Your destiny is to help Merlin and the young Pendragon unite Albion and bring about a new age." Kilgharrah told her in the same riddle-like tone that he always used with Merlin.

"If I may, can I touch you Aithusa? Just to make sure that I'm not dreaming?"

"Of course, my Lady," Aithusa bowed his head as Ariana stepped forward. She put her arm out as she reached to pat the top of the little white dragon's head.

"Wow," Ari murmured. Aithusa really was a little cutie.

"Convinced now?" Merlin asked smugly.

"Shut up Merlin." Ari muttered under her breath.

"We should be heading back to Camelot. Arthur will have the bells tolling if he finds us both missing and he'll have you locked in the dungeons if he finds that you've lied to him." Ari nodded but not before saying goodbye to the dragons.

"Young ones," Kilgharrah called making Ari and Merlin turn around. "Be wary of the next few weeks. The witch, the Lady Morgana poises to strike." The warlock and his witch companion nodded before making their way back to Camelot.

They parted at the entrance doors before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Ari arrived to see that Arthur had been beaten her. She cursed herself for not getting up earlier.<p>

"Ah, good morning Ari," he smiled looking up from his notes.

"Good morning sire," Ari replied as she sat on his right. "Where's Gwen? I thought that she'd be down here already."

"She's gone to see Elyan about something. She'll be here in a moment." Arthur told her before going back to his breakfast. It was clear to Ari that the events of dinner the previous night had been forgotten. She nodded before piling her plate with her favourite foods.

"Morning," came Gwen's cheery voice. Arthur and Ari looked up from their food to see her coming towards them.

"Morning." The pair at the table said. Arthur's face broke out into a wide grin at the appearance of his beloved wife. Her dress was made of the finest materials and her hair flowed to her shoulders. Ari eyed Arthur for a moment. Even after having been married for only a short while, it was clear that Arthur was still overly besotted with his wife. She felt her stomach turn over in disgust as Arthur gave his queen the famous puppy dog look he had only just acquired. Yes, it was adorable but it was overly adorable and that was what made Ari want to gag.

"What's on the agenda today?" Ari asked breaking the moment up.

"Well," Arthur said looking over his notes again. "The knights have training so I have to be there and I have to sign a treaty so that Camelot will have trade routes with Gawant." Gwen frowned at her husband's statement.

"I thought Camelot already had trade routes with Gawant."

"We're allies with them when it comes to war seeing as Godwyn was an old friend of my father's but we've never had negotiable trade routes with them until now."

"Why now?" Ari asked.

Arthur turned his head to face her, shock was clearly showing. He hadn't expected her to take any interest in this type of thing. "Well," he started. "Since before I can even recall, Gawant and Camelot have always had trouble with their trade agreements. However, something has changed,"

"Could it be that you're now a married man?" Ari said thoughtfully crossing her arms on the table and pushing away her now empty plate. Gwen turned her eyes on her lady-in-waiting for a brief second before turning her eyes back to Arthur.

"Could be or it could be because one of the members of the council was able to find a loophole that not even Godwyn would wriggle out of."

"Like what?" Gwen asked.

"Do you either of you remember Lord Chase?" Gwen and Ari looked at each other before nodding. "Well, it turns out that his daughter-in-law is from Gawant and was a lady-in-waiting to Elena and Elena was able to talk her father into accepting the trade agreement."

"Wow, that's proficient." Ari said with approval.

"Proficient indeed," Arthur agreed.

* * *

><p>By the time, mid afternoon came around, Ari was itching for something to do, so she changed into her travelling attire and headed down to the armoury and grabbed a sword. She met up with Gwen on the way down to the training grounds.<p>

"Ari," the queen said stopping abruptly when she and Ari met in the middle of the corridor.

"Gwen, hey," Ari said in surprise.

"Where're you going?" Gwen asked interestedly.

"I was bored so I thought I might give the knights and Arthur a _real _challenge." Ari said with a sly smile.

Gwen smiled. "I thought you might say that. I've seen you practice. You're an amazing swordswoman; you could shame the knights and Arthur."

"I'm not _that _good Gwen. I can hold my own in combat though."

"Good to know. You might teach Arthur a few tricks. Come on, I'll walk you down." Gwen led Ari down to the training grounds.

Ari listened as the sound of clanging swords filled her ears. As she and Gwen drew closer, Ari watched as Arthur fought with Gwaine only to disarm the knight a moment later.

"Come on Gwaine," Arthur boasted. "You can do better than that."

"Arthur's right, Gwaine; you _can _do better than that," Ari said as she and Gwen stepped closer to the action.

"Is that right, my lady?" Gwaine said as a smirk crossed his face. "Why don't we put it to the test?" He gestured for Ari to step forward. He readied his sword and she did the same. Arthur hurried back over to the knights while Gwen went over and stood next to Merlin at the other end of the field.

"Begin." Arthur said. Gwen could see that Arthur was worried that something might go wrong.

"Don't worry," Merlin said reassuringly. "She can handle herself." Gwen nodded and bit her lip as she watched Gwaine and Ari circle each other.

At the other end of the field, Arthur cringed as he watched Gwaine defend off each of Ari's unexpected blows. Even he was having trouble predicting her moves. He listened to her grunts as she swung her sword in complicated arches that were way too complicated even for him to comprehend. After a moment the grunts stopped and Arthur looked over to see that Gwaine's sword was at Ari's feet. Without any warning, Leon ran in just as Gwaine scrambled out of the way. He too wasn't any match for the daughter of Camelot's Court Physician.

Merlin and Gwen watched on in horror as one by one the knights were defeated. They watched as Percival ran in roaring like a rampaging bear as he threw everything he had into trying to defeat this superior swordswoman.

Though she was a lot weaker then Percival, Ari was able to see through the knight's defences as if he was made of glass. A moment later, he too was on the ground panting. He scrambled to his feet and joined Leon and Gwaine at the other end of the field. Ari turned just in time to see Elyan charging at her. Leaving her emotions behind, she twisted and twirled her body and sword until he too was defeated. As he skidded to a halt on the grass, he looked up at Ari in shock before turning his attention to his fellow knights who looked equally as shocked. They had been defeated by a woman, a first for them all. Elyan jumped to his feet and retreated to his sister's side.

"She's good." He gasped as he struggled to catch his breath. Gwen nodded. Her eyes suddenly went wide when Arthur unexpectedly ran at Ari. She wanted to yell to her watch out but she didn't need to. It was as if she had supersonic hearing as the secret witch turned and blocked the king's blow.

Gwen, Merlin and the knights watched as Ari and Arthur traded blows. They were as good as each other; blocking each other's moves as if reading each other's minds. Blow after blow and no one seemed to be winning until Ari saw an opening. Taking the risk to lower her defences, she allowed Arthur to sidestep her before putting her plan into motion. She sidestepped him before quickly disarming him and forcing him to his knees. From the crowd, Merlin's jaw dropped. No one except Morgana could beat Arthur in a sword fight. He shook his head before returning his gaze to the sight in front of him.

"Do you submit, sire?" Ari asked forcefully as she pointed her sword to Arthur's chest. She than held out her hand and pulled him to his feet. He looked at her in disbelief. No one, not even his most trusted of knights could beat him at his own game.

"I must say," Arthur said after a moment or two of silence. "That was pretty impressive and I'm not normally impressed and to be beaten by a... woman is rare," Ari could see Arthur's cheeks redden in pure embarrassment. He clearly didn't like to be beaten by a woman in front of his knights. "However I must say, if you were a man I would knight you but as you are not, I cannot do so, however, I can however make you my third-in-command." Arthur spoke with honour.

"What?" Leon laughed. "A woman cannot lead an army of men into battle," he then turned to Gwen. "My lady, please me that he is not serious about this." Gwen turned her head to see the seriousness on her husband's face before determining how to break the news to Leon.

"He's already made up his mind, Leon. He's the king and his word is law." Leon's face turned red.

"Thank you sire, for your hospitality," Ari said briefly bowing her head. Arthur grinned and nodded at his friend before turning to his knights.

"Dismissed!" he called. The knights filed away. They were apparently in too much shock to even speak.

"That went well," Ari said as she and Arthur reached Merlin and Gwen.

"Agreed. I have never seen a woman fight like that before," Merlin said amazement.

"Neither have I." Arthur admitted. Gwen and Ari exchanged smiles. It took a lot of effort to impress Arthur. "I haven't seen fighting like that since..." he stopped mid-sentence and gulped as he spoke again, this time his voice quivered with fear. "Morgana and Morgause," Ari bowed her head. The wicked witch of Camelot and her evil half-sister were expert swordswomen and if one person crossed them and challenged them, they would be dead within one sword stroke. Merlin had said so himself.

"You don't have to talk about them Arthur." Gwen said gently as they walked back towards the castle.

"I know but that much skill is rare especially in a woman."

"Well, I guess that I'm special in some rare and unique way." Ari piped up.

"Perhaps," Arthur said flatly.

"If you excuse me your majesties but I must go and speak to my father." Ari nodded her head at Arthur and Gwen before heading off in the direction of her father's chambers with Merlin at her heels like a dog.

* * *

><p>Ari smiled as she and Merlin headed towards Gaius' chambers. She knocked on the door and waited a second for her father to allow her entry.<p>

"Child, what are you doing here?" Gaius asked in surprise as he looked up from his work to see his daughter's head poking in from the gap in the door.

"I thought I would come and visit and I brought Merlin with me." Ari opened the door wider and stepped over the threshold with Merlin not far behind.

"What brings you both here at this time of day?" Gaius asked.

"I beat the king at a sword fight." Ari said proudly.

"That is rare," Gaius stated wisely. "To be beaten by a woman is extremely rare."

"So I've been told."

"You should have seen the looks on the faces of the knights. They couldn't believe that they and Arthur were beaten by a woman." Merlin sniggered.

"I bet it would have been devastating for them. How is Arthur coping with his loss?"

"Not sure," Ari replied with a smirk. "He didn't seem upset, just a little shocked."

"He'll get over it. It's not every day that he gets beaten let alone by..."

"A woman! We know. You've said." Ari said getting annoyed.

"Sorry," Merlin apologised. "I just love seeing Arthur get worked up." He smiled wickedly.

Gaius and Ari exchanged irritated looks.

"Could be worse," Ari muttered.

"How so? Arthur is Camelot's strongest warrior." Gaius said suspiciously.

"He could have been Morgana," Ari watched as her father's face paled ever so slightly. "Arthur told me that Morgana could beat him. If she were to duel Arthur she could kill him."

"Let's hope that it doesn't come to that." Ari and Merlin nodded in agreement. It was the last thing that they needed. If it did arise, they would have to reveal their powers before they were ready and they didn't want that to happen. They hadn't even thought of how they were going to tell Arthur or Gwen. But one thing was definitely certain; Gwen would take it better than Arthur. Arthur would probably jump to the hastiest of conclusions; just like Uther would have.

"What do you think Arthur will do to us when we tell him about our magic?" Ari gasped before she could stop herself.

"I don't know but plan your move carefully. We don't want your heads on the chopping block." Gaius cautioned.

Ari knew that her father was right. If she and Merlin overstepped the line when choosing a moment to expose themselves to Arthur then they would surely be dead before they even got the words to flow from their tongues.

"Don't worry father. We're always careful." Ari grinned causing Gaius to roll his eyes. Merlin chuckled. "What?"

"Nothing," Merlin shook his head. Ari frowned but let the subject go. There was no use arguing with him now.

"So what now?" Ari asked. "Do we go back to picking up after Arthur or do we take the rest of the day off? To be honest, I think I deserve the rest of the day off for my victory." She said gleefully.

"You might have beaten the king at his own game my dear, but you are still the Lady of Camelot which means that you still have duties to perform." Gaius said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll see you both later," With that Ari walked from her father's chambers and back towards her own chambers where she could change and continue on with her duties.

"You had better go too. Who knows what Arthur will have you do." Merlin sighed at his guardian's comment before replying.

"Alright; I'll see you later." He then headed to the door and disappeared into the corridor. Gaius watched as the door swung shut. It was a good thing that Merlin had placed that permanent shutting charm on the door. It was forever being left open and letting in unwanted interruptions that would frizzle the Physician's concentration.

_Beating Arthur has certainly gone to Ariana's head._ Gaius thought as he returned to his work.

* * *

><p>Ari sat at her desk in her chambers pondering over what to write to her mother. Life had been chaotic over the last few weeks and she hadn't had the chance to write to her mother. She hoped that her mother would understand.<p>

_Dearest Mother,_

_I am sorry for not writing sooner. Life has gotten in the way of me writing to you. God, where do I start? So, the day I arrived in Camelot, I met Merlin. You were right; he is such a lovely lad. He knows I have magic because I accidently let it slip when I bumped into him on our first meeting but don't worry, he isn't about to tell anyone. I also met Elyan; one of King Arthur's most trusted knights. I think I'm falling for him, mother! What else has happened? Oh yes, Merlin managed to secure me a job. I started out as a maid to Guinevere, the king's mistress then after they married a few weeks ago, Guinevere appointed me as her chief lady-in-waiting then just this morning the king himself granted me the title of the Lady of Camelot. I never expected anything like this. The king has said that he granted me this title because of my dedication to serving the royal household. _

_How's my magic you might ask? Well, the most amazing thing has happened. Through Merlin's teachings I have learnt a great deal. Merlin has said that what told him years to master has only taken me a few short weeks. To top it off, I have met the great dragon Kilgharrah himself and his ward Aithusa who is the cutest little thing to ever to walk these lands. You will be amazed when you hear that I was able to defeat King Arthur and his knights in a practice fight. I just let my warrior instincts kick in and they went down much to their obvious surprise. Merlin has been joking about it and it is really starting to get on my nerves. I told Father that you said hello and he says hello back. I hope that life is treating you well and I sincerely hope that you haven't gotten yourself into any more trouble._

_All my love_

_Your daughter,_

_Ariana_

Ariana put her quill down and folded her letter up and enveloped it before writing her mother's name on the front. She headed down to the lower town gates and handed the man the letter.

"Excuse me but are you the man who delivers letters?"

"Yes my lady, I am indeed. I am at your service." The man bowed making Ari twitch. She was still getting use to her new title.

"Can you please take this to my mother? She lives on the border of Essetir. Be very careful, King Lot doesn't like strangers and if you are found he will cut off your head and hang it on his walls. He does it to his enemies." Ariana told him. She watched as the man's face paled. "Sorry. She lives in a medium sized cottage. Look for a dirt path."

"Yes my lady." Taking the letter from Ariana, the man mounted his horse and rode off out the gates of Camelot and in the direction of Essetir. Ari watched as the messenger disappeared into the forest. She hoped that her mother would receive her letter.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **_Wow! Two chapters in two days! That's a new record for me. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I had to be careful with what I added so that I wouldn't give away the major plotline for the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Morgana's Plan<strong>_

* * *

><p>After the king announced that the Physician's daughter was now the new Lady of Camelot, Stuart thought it might be wise to tell Morgana of what had happened, though he was unable to meet with her and Agravaine when he had wanted. It took him a good week before he was able to slip out of the castle undetected and down to the small hovel in which Morgana and Agravaine resided.<p>

Dismounting his horse, Stuart knocked on the door and waited for the door to open by itself. When it did, he walked inside and was face to face with Morgana.

"Stuart, we were not expecting you today." Morgana said sounding rather bored.

"I am sorry that I did not come during the week, my lady. My master had me working up to my eyeballs. I bring some grave news."

"What news?" Agravaine said from where he was sitting on Morgana's bed.

"Last week, the king allowed the Physician's daughter, Ariana to become the new Lady of Camelot."

Morgana roared with rage as she swept the objects from her table. "First my brother marries and crowns that wrench as Camelot's queen and now he allows the Physician's daughter take my place as the Lady of Camelot? What the hell is this world coming to?" She straightened up and calmed herself down.

"What are we to do?" Agravaine asked. "If we can't bring Arthur down by having a spy in Camelot then what are we to do now?"

An idea suddenly came to Morgana. "Ready the horses, Agravaine."

"Where are we going, my lady?"

"To see Helios, Agravaine," Morgana hissed. "Where else would we be going?" Morgana sneered at the man who was now her only 'true' friend. "Stuart," she said as she turned to the serving boy. "Return to Camelot, we don't want Arthur to get suspicious." The boy nodded and bowed before hurrying to the door and disappearing back to his horse. He was glad to be away from the witch that was the king's half-sister.

* * *

><p>Morgana and Agravaine rode through the forest, leading their horses at a gallop to Helios' camp. It was a rather large establishment; it was more like a fortress then a campsite. Making their way through the establishment, they came to the 'throne room' where they were welcomed with open arms.<p>

"My Lady Morgana, what a pleasant surprise," Helios' voice boomed around the room. "And I see that you have brought Camelot's traitor." Helios threw a wicked grin in Agravaine's direction.

"Arthur exiled me from Camelot." Agravaine told him.

"Ah, so you have come here because of Arthur," Helios said ushering his servant to pull out chairs for their guests.

"There is much to discuss Helios," Morgana said taking a seat.

"This is more than just Arthur isn't it?" Helios inquired as Agravaine sat beside Morgana and he took his place on his 'throne.'

"It does indeed," Morgana said with a sigh. "Arthur has married a servant girl by the name of Guinevere and has made her his queen," she paused to allow her words to soak in. "He has also made the Court Physician's daughter the Lady of Camelot." Helios could see that Morgana was getting even angrier but ignored it so that she could continue her rant. When she didn't say anything more, he decided to speak up.

"Why do you need my help?"

"You have been a loyal friend to me Helios so I ask you this, I need your help to take back Camelot and what is rightfully mine." She allowed her lips to turn into a feral smile.

"What do I get in return?" the warlord asked.

"Anything you want," Morgana smiled wickedly before exchanging looks with Agravaine.

"I would take the deal Helios," Agravaine said casually. "If you accept then you can be one of her advisors or possibly her king."

Helios' face lit up at the word 'king'. He had always dreamed of taking some poor soul's throne for himself but he never imagined that he would gain it through an illegitimate princess. "I would be honoured to help you take Camelot for your own." He smiled at Morgana and she couldn't help but smile back. "So how do we get the throne? With Camelot now having a King _and _a Queen, they will be heavily guarded." Morgana smirked.

"Not always. They often have times to themselves where it's just them and no _Merlin _or that title stealing wrench around. I just so happen to know the perfect time in which to strike." Agravaine and Helios frowned.

"When?"

"In two months time Camelot will be holding the Feast of Beltane. That is the best time to strike. There will be few knights and guards around the boundaries."

"What does this have to do with Arthur and Guinevere?" Agravaine asked. Morgana's eyes darted to look at him. There was a fire burning within them. The man could be so stupid at times.

"EVERYTHING!" Morgana screamed. "You really are thick Agravaine. Don't you see? If the king and his queen are distracted then we will have the perfect opportunity to strike them and take over the throne." Morgana frowned as she remembered the last time she had taken the throne for herself. Morgause had helped her overturn Uther. During the battle to keep the throne, Morgause had been seriously injured by Gaius and Merlin and Morgana had been forced to flee with the dying Morgause in tow. Shaking the memories away, she turned her attention to Helios who was looking at her questioningly. "How long with it take to train your warriors?"

"A month maybe two," He stated, his eyes darting from the witch to her companion one time each.

"Good. We strike then."

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I am so sorry for the long wait between chapters. I've just started film school and I haven't had much time to write. The only time I get to write is on the train and in the car and whenever I'm at home which isn't very often at the moment. There's a scene in here that is similar to that of Galaya's Knight of the Dawn. I only used it as inspiration so please don't think that I copied or in other words stole it because I didn't. Gwen does meet one of the two new characters in a similar way but the second new character is in the same scene and so is Merlin. Oh and the title of the chapter is from Evanescence's self-titled album. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Made of Stone<strong>_

* * *

><p>Merlin and Ari walked through the forest without horses. They had lost them when they had gone the wrong way and had ended up in a trap set by bandits. While the pair were able to escape, their horses weren't so lucky.<p>

"Arthur's going to kill us." Ari said as they walked.

"Yeah he is. Those were the second lot of horses that we've lost." Merlin said.

The last thing that they thought of was being attacked by more bandits. At the sound of the yelling, Ariana instantly whipped out her sword. As she fought with the bandits, Merlin did his best to fend off the bandits that were coming at him with his magic.

"There's too many!" the warlock cried just as Ariana took down two at once.

"Run!" Ari cried but before either of them could lift a foot off the ground, two roars came through the trees and two males ran through the brush and charged at the bandits. Ari and Merlin looked at each other before charging back into the assault. With four sets of hands, the bandits were much easier defeated.

Looking around at the bodies and blood that they spilt, Ari and Merlin exchanged pleased looks. It looked like that they had taken out an entire camp.

"Are you alright?" asked one of the men. The pair turned to get a better look at the two men. They were both tall. Both had messy hair. The older of the two had a beard and moustache while the younger of the two had only managed to grow stubble.

"Yes, thank you both. We owe you our lives," Merlin said thankfully. "I'm Merlin." He extended his hand to the older man.

"I'm Kay and this is my brother Galahad." The oldest man replied as he shook Merlin's hand. Merlin glanced over at Kay's younger brother and nodded in which he got a silent reply.

"I'm Ariana." Ari said introducing herself to the men.

"Nice meeting you both. It was stupid of you both to be out here without horses let alone reinforcements." Kay said raising his eyebrows.

"We lost our horses to a bandit trap." Ari explained.

"What are you even doing out here? This is dangerous territory." Galahad said stepping forward.

"We were on an assignment for the king." Merlin said calmly. He could detect an argument coming on.

"King?" Kay asked.

"King Arthur of Camelot. Heard of him?" Ari asked as she looked between the men.

"We've only heard stories about how fair and just he is to his people." Galahad said on his brother's behalf.

"He is even more just then what his father was. His father was practically a tyrant, which was why his daughter turned against him." Ari said as she resumed walking.

"Where are you headed?" Galahad asked as he jogged to catch up with her.

"Back to Camelot," Ari replied as she continued to walk. "We live there you see." Merlin and Kay walked behind them but listened to what they were saying. "You're more than welcome to join us. You saved our lives after all. Arthur rewards people like you."

"We have no love for nobility," said Kay as he kept in step with Merlin who eyed him questioningly. "When Galahad and I were young our parents were slaughtered in cold blood by King Mark. Since that day we have had no love for them."

"Funny," Merlin replied as he followed behind Ari. "We know quite a few people who are like that. Arthur isn't like most kings. He's fair and just and doesn't judge you because of your status."

"Really?" Kay asked turning to look at him, his voice as hard as stone.

"Yes. Most of his most trusted knights were once commoners and his wife was once a servant to his half-sister." Merlin briefly explained. He didn't give away the fact that he was Arthur's manservant and that Ari was the Lady of Camelot.

When Kay didn't speak up, Ari decided now was the time to do so. "You must really hate nobles to ask something like that. Only people who take an immediate disliking to a noble without meeting them would even think about that."

Kay stopped in his tracks. How was a woman to say that? She had no right to speak to a man like that.

"Who are you both, exactly?" he asked. Galahad, Merlin and Ari stopped and turned to look at him.

"Come to Camelot and you'll find out." Ari said before turning back around and continuing to walk. She looked up to see the turrets of the grand castle in the background. She smiled as she continued her journey. Kay and Galahad didn't say another word until they got to the main gates of the lower town.

"Well here we are." Merlin said as he stopped.

"Wow," was all Galahad was able to get out as he looked up at the majestic castle.

"Galahad," Kay said as he eyed the castle as if remembering something. His brother ignored him and followed Ari and Merlin through the gates. "Galahad!" Kay called as his brother disappeared into the crowds. He had to jog to catch up. As he caught up with his brother however, he was surprised to see that knights were talking with peasants like it was normal.

"Come on Kay!" Galahad called from somewhere in the crowd. Kay pushed his way through the crowd until he had finally caught up with Galahad. They stopped once they had reached the doors to the castle.

"Wait here. We just need to get cleaned up and then we'll come back and get you." Merlin said.

"How do we know that you'll keep your word?" Kay asked menacingly. Merlin and Ari exchanged looks.

"You don't." Replied Ari as she and Merlin entered the castle.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later, Kay and Galahad were walking through the corridors of the castle. While Galahad looked around excitedly, Kay remained silent and as stiff as ever as they followed Merlin and Ari towards the throne room. They watched as servants, knights and courtiers bowed in Ariana's direction. They exchanged puzzled looks. Why would these people be bowing to a woman who looked clearly like she should be a servant? Kay was about to speak up when they arrived at their destination. It hadn't escaped their notice that Ari was wearing a simple yet elegant blue dress with a necklace to match while her hair sat in waves around her shoulders. The girl was clearly of some importance.<p>

The brothers followed Merlin and Ari through the doors and down the centre of the room where two identical thrones sat side by side.

"Ah, about time you two showed up. I was starting to worry," said the blonde male upon one of the two thrones. Kay guessed that he was at least a few years older than Galahad. He knew that the statement wasn't pointed at him and Galahad.

"You? Worried? That's a first." Merlin laughed as they met in the centre of the room. Arthur smirked and hit his friend in the arm. Arthur looked at Merlin and Ari fully, his eyes going wide.

"What happened to you two?" He asked as he eyed their battle scars.

"We ran into bandits on the way back and," Ari paused. "We lost the horses again." Arthur sighed in annoyance.

"Those were the second lot of horses you two have lost."

"Sorry, Arthur," Merlin grumbled under his breath.

"Arthur, allow us to introduce you to Kay and Galahad. They saved our lives." Ariana said gesturing for their saviours to step forward. They bowed awkwardly.

"I am indebted to you both." Arthur beamed.

"Thank you sire," Galahad piped up as he rose from his bow.

"Call me Arthur please." Arthur said taking another step forward. "You saved the life of my servant and the Lady of Camelot; you should be rewarded for your actions." Kay and Galahad's heads snapped around in the direction of Merlin and Ariana. Why hadn't they told them earlier? They quickly turned their heads back to face Arthur before forcing grins onto their faces.

"That is very kind of you sire but we were only helping save innocent lives from being taken." Kay said with an honest nod. Galahad shot his brother with a disappointed look.

"Well, if you do find something that you desire be sure to come and tell me." Arthur nodded and the two men did the same before they started to follow Ari and Merlin out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kay hissed once they were out of the room. He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if the guards had closed the doors.

"It wasn't important. We've only just met." Ari said casually as she and Merlin headed back down the corridor. Kay and Galahad had to jog to keep up with them.

"What do you mean it 'wasn't important'?" Kay asked.

"You said yourself that you hated nobility and if we told who we were then you never would have come to Camelot with us," Merlin said as he and Ari stopped and turned to face the two men.

"I would have come. I have always wanted to come here. I've heard so many stories about this place," Galahad told their new friends. Kay merely rolled his eyes. He could have sworn that the stories of Camelot they had heard as young boys had gone to his younger brother's head.

"We can discuss this later. Merlin has to return to his chores and I have to attend a training session with the knights and Arthur. Feel free to look around town and we'll be back to see you soon." With that, Ari turned kn her heel and walked down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Kay and Galahad watched as Merlin too disappeared.

"I'm going to do as Ariana said," Galahad said as he attempted to walk away, only Kay grabbed him by the arm.

"Not so fast," Kay said as he pulled his brother back around to face him.

"What?" he asked in annoyance.

"We can't trust nobility, remember?"

"Come on Kay. You heard what Merlin and Ariana said, Arthur isn't like most kings. He seems friendly enough."

"Says you. Come on, let's get away from here. We aren't welcome here."

"No!" Galahad said defiantly.

"What? Galahad! I don't think you understand-" Kay started but Galahad cut him off.

"No, you don't understand! Since we were little boys, we have been on the run from no one in particular. Now, we come to a place where everyone is accepted no matter how cloudy their pasts are. Yes, magic is still outlawed but that doesn't matter to us seeing as we aren't sorcerers. We have waited years to find a permanent home and I think this is it." Galahad said firmly as he continued to defy his older brother.

Kay, whose arms were folded over his chest, rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Alright," he said finally. "But don't go getting yourself into trouble. I don't want to be the one to drag you out."

"Thank you, thank you!" Galahad said bouncing on his heels excitedly.

"Go and look around, I'll meet you back here later alright?" Kay watched as Galahad's face lit up as he smiled before he wandered off down the hall and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Galahad looked around at the stores in the lower town until the sound clanking reached his ears. Curious, he wandered towards the sound to see Kay standing at the edge of what looked like the training grounds watching the knights.<p>

"Oh wow!" he said as he approached. "They're amazing!"

"Yeah," Kay said dreamily. Galahad looked at his brother's face to see a dreamlike expression had completely taken over.

"Kay?" Galahad waved a hand in front of his brother's face to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" Kay said snapping out of his trance.

"Still dreaming about becoming a knight?" Galahad asked as he continued to watch the knights.

"No," Kay said quickly denying his brother's question. "It's just a dream."

"Arthur could make it happen." Galahad said crossing his arms.

Kay scoffed.

"What? He could. You heard what Merlin said, 'most of his most trusted knights were once commoners'."

"They're amazing, aren't they?" said a female voice. The brothers turned to see a well dressed woman coming towards them. She stopped next to Kay.

"Yeah they are," Galahad agreed. "Who's who?"

"Well, the tall muscular one is Percival." She pointed to Percival. "The blonde one with the long hair and beard is Leon. The dark one is Elyan, my brother. The one with dark hair and the beard is Gwaine. The tall one who is blonde and is currently trying to take down my darling brother is Tristan and the blonde one yelling orders is my husband, Arthur." The brothers' eyes widened before they lowered themselves into bows.

"Please accept our apologies your majesty." Kay said quickly.

"Please, no need to be so formal. I was once a servant in the Royal Household. I'm Gwen by the way; short for Guinevere." Gwen smiled.

"Gwen it is then. I'm Kay; this is Galahad, my kid brother." Kay said introducing himself and Galahad to the queen.

"Nice to meet you both," Gwen turned her attention back to the training session to see that Tristan had finally managed to knock Elyan out. It wasn't until the sound of clanging came to her ears, that she changed her direction of attention. She turned to see Merlin struggling with an armful of armour. Sighing sympathetically, she rushed over to help him. "Here, let me help you."

Merlin looked around his full arms to see Gwen offering her help. She grabbed an armful of armour and followed him over to where he dumped it in a heap on the grass. "Thanks Gwen." He said.

"No worries. You haven't by any chance seen Ari have you?" Gwen asked.

"I saw her earlier. She said she was getting ready for training." Merlin said. He was about to open his mouth to say more but he didn't need to as the subject of the discussion decided to make herself known.

"Still cleaning up after the knights are we, Merlin?" she smiled. Merlin smiled back before taking one more look at the pile of armour he and Gwen had just dumped on the ground.

"Speak of the devil," he muttered to Gwen. "You could say that."

"Hey! Ari!" Gwaine called. "Come and show us what you've got!"

Ari scoffed and patted Merlin on the shoulder. "Good luck!" he called. He grinned as she laughed in response. He knew only too well that she didn't need luck. She was too good at swordplay to need any luck but yet again, it would show Kay and Galahad what she was capable of so that they wouldn't think less of her if they ever became knights themselves.

The trio watched as Ari took down the knights once more. Only when it came time for Ari to fight Tristan, they started to look a little worried but were able to sigh with relief after she managed to disarm him.

"Come on men!" Arthur yelled. "You can do better than that!"

"Arthur's not happy." Merlin muttered to Gwen. She nodded as she watched her husband continue to lecture his knights while her lady-in-waiting watched at his side with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"You're knights, for god's sake!" Arthur said stiffly.

"So are you," Gwaine said bravely. Arthur's wide blue eyes turned to the knight for a brief second before turning his direct attention on the group as a whole.

"Men that get defeated by a woman - no offence Ariana,"

"None taken,"

"Will be looked upon as weak and merciless, you are Knights of the Round Table. Start acting like it." Arthur watched as the faces of his most trusted knights turned to denial. They knew that they had to work on their sword work if they were to impress Arthur.

The king turned to see his wife, Merlin, Kay and Galahad watching his lecture with different expressions spread across their faces. Gwen and Merlin shook their heads in pity while Kay stood as stiff as a plank of wood while his younger brother looked about ready to throw up. It was clear that Galahad hadn't expected Arthur had to have a temper.

"Arthur?" The king's head snapped around to see Ari staring at him. "You alright? You look like hell."

"Sorry, I was just distracted that's all."

"Do we need to take a break and come back or what?"

"No, we'll keep going for now." Arthur told her causing her to nod. She turned and looked over her shoulder at her friends who looked at her worried. Something was wrong and she was determined to find out what was wrong with the king.

After about fifteen minutes of training, Ari could see that Arthur wasn't his normal self so she called off training for the rest of the day.

"Alright, fellas!" she called. "That's it for today and we'll continue tomorrow." The knights didn't complain as they left the grounds. "Talk to me Arthur, what's troubling you?" she said as they watched the knights leave. Gwen, Merlin, Kay and Galahad had left a while ago to return to the castle.

"When I saw Galahad's face, he seemed... scared. I raised my voice." Arthur confessed straightaway.

"He was just startled. He idolises you, Arthur."

Arthur seemed surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. He was non-stop talking about how he worshipped you when he and Kay accompanied Merlin and I back to Camelot. Don't forget, he saved our lives. You said that they were to be rewarded for saving Merlin and I and they can fight really well. Maybe giving them the chance to fight would prove that they are worthy."

Arthur turned to face her. "That isn't such a bad idea." He said with a smirk. "You are full of ideas." Ari smiled.

"Well, I did live with Merlin for the first two months of my stay in Camelot. Swapping bedtime stories really does come in handy." She said dramatically. It was hard to believe that she had now lived in Camelot for exactly five months now.

Arthur chuckled as he helped her put the swords and everything away. Ari hid her smile.

* * *

><p>Merlin led Kay and Galahad back to Gaius' chambers. "Gaius?" he called.<p>

"Up here Merlin!" The Physician called. Merlin looked up to see Gaius on the balcony where all his bookshelves were.

"What are you doing up there?" the young warlock asked.

"Looking for a book that you failed to retrieve for me yesterday," Gaius grunted.

"Sorry, I forgot, I had to run around for Arthur at the crack of dawn." Merlin said defensively. "Anyway forget that, come down. I have two people that I want you to meet." He waited until Gaius had climbed down the ladder with his book in hand before introducing him to his new friends. "Gaius, meet Kay and Galahad. They saved my life and Ari's."

"Good to meet you both. I am Gaius, the Court Physician." Gaius said with a thankful smile.

"We've heard a lot about you on our travels. The word is that you are a legend in healing the sick and injured." Galahad said boldly. Merlin and Kay looked at each other before turning back to Gaius who had a smug smile just begging to take over his face.

"Well, I don't see myself as a 'legend' per se," Gaius said causing Merlin to groan in annoyance.

"I was joking Merlin," Gaius said patting his ward on the back. He chuckled as he trotted back over to his work station.

"Well I'm sure you were," Merlin said sarcastically.

"Why don't you give Kay and Galahad a tour of the castle? Perhaps you could introduce them to the knights." Gaius suggested.

"Good idea. They can fight and that's what saved our lives."

"Well I have to thank you again for saving my daughter and Merlin here."

"Ariana is your daughter?" Galahad asked frowning.

"Yes she is. Why do you ask?" Gaius asked.

"No reason it's just strange that she's the Lady of Camelot and you're the Court Physician that's all." Kay said before Galahad could say anything else.

"Like I said earlier," Merlin said wisely. "Arthur doesn't care what your status is; all he cares about is that you're not breaking any rules. However, if his father was still king then yeah, you would want to run for the hills." Merlin grumbled.

"How bad was he?" Galahad asked.

"Bad. He wouldn't even give people who had been accused of magic a second chance to explain what happened. Gwen has been arrested twice of being a 'witch' and was put to death twice but luckily with myself, Arthur and at the time Morgana helped free her of the first charge while the second time I had to come up with a plan which succeed thankfully. Gaius has been wrongly accused on one account and I could go on. Arthur will be one to bring back magic to the kingdom, I just know it." Merlin said dreamily.

"You must really have a lot of faith in him to believe that." Kay said stiffly.

"He's my best friend. I would do anything for him, even die. I know that sounds crazy due to our statuses but we would be lost without each other even if Arthur himself doesn't admit it. You could ask him and he would openly deny it." Merlin wanted to tell Kay and Galahad his biggest secret of all but Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. They would be told when the time was right.

"That doesn't sound crazy. Some nobility can be nice and some can be a bit rowdy and mean-tempered but not _all _nobility are bad." As he said this, Galahad pointed his statement at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"You must be a true friend to the king to say things like that." Kay said in defeat.

"Arthur might not admit it but I certainly do. Without me, Arthur would have died a long time ago." Merlin said boldly.

"You are very brave to stand up to him. If it were any other noble they would have you beheaded or thrown in the dungeons." Galahad said anxiously.

"Why are you anxious about that?" Kay asked sarcastically.

"Think about it Kay. How many servants do you know that would actually be brave enough to stand up to royalty? Not many I bet." Galahad said crossing his arms.

"Point taken," Kay sighed in defeat. Kay almost always won arguments against Galahad but this time even he had no choice to agree.

* * *

><p>Arthur paced his and Gwen's bedchamber as he thought about why Kay didn't like him. It was now evening and Gwen was lying in bed with a book in her hands.<p>

"Arthur, could you please stop that? You're making me anxious." She said not looking up from her reading.

"Why doesn't Kay like me?" the king wondered out loud.

"Arthur," Gwen said but Arthur continued to pace and ignored her. "Arthur!"

"Hm? What?" Arthur turned to see his wife glaring at him, her book resting in her lap.

"Not every one of your knights has to like you. Nor do our subjects. I know there are some people who would prefer your father as ruler but I think that almost everyone loves you as their king." Gwen said gently as Arthur climbed into bed.

"What does that have to do with Kay and Galahad?" Arthur asked.

"Everything. Galahad clearly worships you and Kay has a heart of stone like Tristan does and I hate to say this in front of you but so did your father. He was cold towards even you and especially Morgana. Now I understand why she turned against him... us... everyone." Arthur knew what she meant. He hadn't been able to shake the images of Geoffrey crowning Morgana queen from his head and having to watch as Morgana and Morgause's soldiers forced him to bow before her was the most painful thing he had ever had to endure. "So what did you have in mind to make Kay like you?" Gwen asked her eyes still on her book.

"He and Galahad are going to have to fight one of the knights or... me," He said the final word quietly but Gwen heard him.

"What?" she asked looking up and turning her head to face him. "Arthur, if the man doesn't like you he doesn't like you simple as that." She shrugged before returning to her book.

"I know Kay and his brother will make great knights. I have a strange feeling about it."

"I'm sure whatever your gut tells you can wait until morning." Gwen closed her book and placed it on her bedside table. "Do you think challenging Kay and Galahad to a duel is such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Arthur asked as he lay down and got comfortable.

Gwen sighed knowing that there was no arguing with him. She said nothing as she too lay down.

"Goodnight," Arthur said as he shut his eyes.

"Goodnight." Gwen replied as she pulled the blankets over her shoulders. She turned so that she was facing the door. She wanted to give Arthur his privacy knowing that he would dream of having Kay and Galahad as two more Knights of the Round Table.

* * *

><p>Gwen sighed as she headed down towards Gaius' chambers. Arthur had been able to persuade her to go and talk to Galahad and Kay. Upon arriving at Gaius' door, the queen sighed and knocked on the door before being given the go ahead to enter.<p>

"What a surprise," Gaius said in surprise as he bowed his head.

"Good morning Gaius, I was looking for Kay and Galahad." Gwen said faking a smile.

"My Lady? What are you doing here?" Galahad asked as he emerged from Merlin's room.

"I have come to fetch you and your brother," Gwen told him quickly.

"What for?" Galahad asked.

"Arthur requests your presence."

"And why would your husband summon us?" Kay asked as he too emerged from Merlin's room.

Gwen sighed knowing that her cover was blown. "He wishes to see your fighting styles. He wishes to test them."

"Alright!" Galahad said happily. "It would be an honour my lady." Galahad smiled. He looked over at Kay who rolled his eyes.

"Fine, let's go."

Gwen led the men to the training ground where Arthur stood waiting for them. "Well done Guinevere." He praised. Gwen smiled hesitantly.

"Sire, why have you called us here?" Galahad asked in a state of confusion.

"I'm glad that you asked that Galahad because I'm your test." Arthur grinned.

"What?" Kay asked in surprise. Arthur tossed each of the brothers a sword and gestured for Galahad to stand aside.

"Begin." Arthur started to circle Kay who readied himself into a fighting stance.

As the two exchanged blows, Merlin jogged to Gwen's side to find out what was going on.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Arthur wants to 'test' Kay and Galahad's fighting skills to see if they are worthy to be knighted." Gwen told him her eyes still resting on her husband and his opponent.

"And he dragged you into it?" Merlin asked as he watched.

"I didn't get a say. He pulled the puppy dog look on me."

"I bet he did." Merlin chuckled. He gave Galahad a reassuring smile when the boy turned to look at him nervously.

At last, Arthur pulled out of the fight and turned to a panting Kay. "That was very well done, Kay. Your fighting style is a rare one." Kay bowed his head before going over to stand with Gwen and Merlin. Galahad gulped and walked over towards the king.

"Sire," he said as he bowed but kept his eyes on Arthur.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Galahad circled the king as the adrenalin pulsed through his veins. He fought with every ounce of energy that he had. He twirled his sword. Once; twice; three times; four times.

Arthur fought hard. He stumbled as he backed towards the weapons racks. Galahad moved over so that Arthur didn't trip over. At long last, Arthur withdrew from the fight and put his sword back into its sheath. "Well done, Galahad. You have potential. You both do." Arthur turned to look at Galahad before looking up to see Gwen, Merlin and the knights standing there watching on. With a nod from Gwen, Arthur decided to say what he had 'discussed' with her earlier that morning. "Kay, Galahad. Meet me in the Throne room in an hour. There is... something I wish to discuss with you both." While the brothers looked confused, Arthur grinned and walked over to Gwen and Merlin.

"Is this a good idea?" Merlin asked.

"Don't worry it'll sort itself out." Arthur grinned and patted his best friend on the arm before heading back towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Half an hour before he went to put his plan into action, Arthur was called into Ariana's chambers and he wasn't expecting the lecture she was going to give him.<p>

"Ari? Ari?" Arthur called as he poked his head into the room. When his calls went unanswered he slipped into the room and closed the door. As he turned back around, Ari emerged out from nowhere. "Ariana,"

"What's this I've heard about you wanting to make Kay like you by knighting him and Galahad?" Ari asked bitterly.

"What does it matter? They both have great potential to become great knights."

"You hardly know them." Ari said equally as bitter as before.

"I knighted Tristan after knowing him for a day." Arthur said simply crossing his arms.

Ari scoffed.

"I'm the king, remember?"

"Oh yes I know that but you simply can't knight a man for one simple task." Ari said sourly.

"You dare talk to me like that?"

"Oh yes, I do dare. You might be king, Arthur but I don't always have to talk you civilly."

"You sound like Merlin. You seriously do." Arthur frowned.

"Why thank you. It's not every day that you get compared to your father's ward." Ari said as she grinned slyly.

"Come to the knight ceremony. I think they would want you there." Arthur said as he headed back towards the door.

"Do they know that they're about to be knighted?" Ari asked.

"No, but they soon will." Ari followed the king from the room and back towards the throne room where they found the Knights of the Round Table, Gwen, Merlin, Gaius and Galahad and Kay waiting for them. Holding out his hand, Arthur took Ari's hand and led her down towards the thrones and Gwen's side at the bottom of the podium.

Withdrawing his ceremonial sword from his belt, Galahad and Kay knelt before Arthur. The king exchanged looks with his wife and the Lady of Camelot and received nods of approval before beginning his knighting.

"Arise Sir Kay, Knight of Camelot," Arthur proclaimed as he tapped his sword on each of Kay's shoulders. Kay rose and bobbed his head before stepping back while Arthur knighted his younger brother. "Arise Sir Galahad, Knight of Camelot." Galahad raised his head to retrieve a smile from Arthur before getting to his feet. The others in the room clapped. Galahad and Kay looked over to Gwen and Ari and smiled.

"This is a great honour to be given gentlemen. Take it seriously and you shall be rewarded handsomely." Ari said as she stepped forward. Kay stepped forward so that he was standing beside his brother. They bowed to the trio standing before them before go over to stand to with their fellow knights.

"Long live the King!" Elyan cried.

"Long live the King!" the others bellowed in response.

"Long live the Queen!" Ari cried keeping a straight face.

"Long live the Queen!" the others repeated.

As the knights walked from the room they all congratulated Kay and Galahad while Merlin, Gaius and Ari stayed behind with Arthur and Gwen.

"That went better than I thought it would," Arthur said clearly pleased that his plan had succeeded.

"Yes it did but if I get word from Kay wondering why you would knight him and Galahad then I'll tell them exactly what you planned." Ari said; her arms were crossed as she took one look at Arthur before walking down the podium steps and towards the doors and disappearing.

"What was that about?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur planned to knight Galahad and Kay to make Kay like him." Merlin explained. Gwen rolled her eyes. Only her dim-witted husband would plan something like this. Though, she hadn't been too happy about it the night before, she still wasn't too happy about it now.

"Arthur, you know that you can't do that. Not every one of your knights has to like you."

"I know but I cannot have a knight that despises me. No kingdom should have warriors that dislikes their ruler." No one said anything. It was clear that Arthur finally had a reason to gloat.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it!" Galahad said as he stood in the centre of the training barracks. His brother and fellow knights sat around listening to what he was saying. "I'm a knight... of Camelot!"<p>

"I wouldn't let it go to your head," Leon chuckled wisely. "It's mostly training. Interesting things rarely happen around here."

"Oh please," Gwaine scoffed. "We took down a horde of assassins just last week."

"I wouldn't classify that as entertaining," Percival said.

"When does the entertaining stuff happen?" Kay asked.

"Special occasions," Elyan said with a nod of his head.

"Like what?"

"Well," Elyan looked over at Leon and Gwaine. "There's a big tournament in a few days. It's Gwen and Ari's first official tournament as the Queen and Lady of Camelot." The other knights watched as Elyan blushed.

"Oh my god," laughed Gwaine. "You have feelings for our Lady of Camelot!"

"Oooh!" The knights chorused.

"Oh shut it, the lot of you. I don't have feelings for Ariana." Elyan hissed.

"Oh you do. Your faced turned as red as a tomato when you spoke her name. God, you're as bad as Arthur was when he struggled to admit his feelings for Gwen." Gwaine smirked as Elyan struggled to keep a composed face.

"Alright! You got me! I like her but no one else can find out. Is that clear?" Elyan aimed his statement mostly at Gwaine. Constant chatter equalled the reason why Arthur was so against having to travel with only Gwaine for company.

"Why is it you _never _trust me, Elyan?" Gwaine smirked. The bloke wasn't entirely stupid.

"I have my reasons; as does Arthur." Elyan replied calmly.

"Oh, you're doing the whole 'I'm the king's brother-in-law' thing are we?" Gwaine snorted. Elyan casually rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked up at the sound of his fellow knights snickering under their breaths.

"Perhaps you could ask Arthur for relationship advice. I'm sure that he'd be more than happy to give it. After all, he did marry your sister." Leon said thoughtfully.

"No, he's way too close to Ariana. He might let it slip."

"You're going to have to face your demons at some point." Percival said simply.

"Guys, I appreciate what you're trying to do but I know that I'll win her over. Even if I die trying."

* * *

><p>"<em>What do I do now?" <em> Ari thought to herself as she paced her chambers in front of Merlin.

"You seem on edge," Merlin commented as he watched her. "You seemed fine at the knighting ceremony. Why are you worried now?"

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Ari asked as she ignored his question.

"Who?"

"Elyan. He looked at me... admiringly."

"So? The knights look at Gwen in the same way. You're both mother figures to them."

"Gwen's the queen. That is to be expected."

"Elyan was probably just trying to ease your nerves. Speaking up in front of an entire room of knights can be pretty scary at first."

"You only say that because the knights almost killed you when they were possessed by the Lamia. I know this because my father told me about what happened." Merlin felt uneasy talking about the Lamia crisis since the knights had almost gotten themselves killed.

"Do you want to talk about something else besides the Lamia crisis?" Ari asked as she watched Merlin's face flicker from its happy-go-lucky expression to fear in almost a blink of an eye.

"That would be nice. Did you know that I get almost no praise for saving Arthur's royal backside?" Merlin asked causing Ari to scoff.

"Not much of a surprise there. Arthur will _always _be like that, Merlin."

Merlin chuckled. "True but we are still his saviours."

"Correction: _you _save his backside. I'm merely the sidekick who saves him when you fail." Ari said curtly.

"You make it sound like _I _do all the saving." Merlin scoffed.

"Well you do. You go on adventures with Arthur all the time while Gwen and I are stuck here in Camelot doing all the dirty work." Ari sighed.

"Well, you are the Queen and Lady of Camelot respectfully. I don't think that Arthur would want you both hurt."

"It's easy for Gwen since Arthur is her husband."

"It's more than that, Ari. Arthur trusts you greatly and much like his knights he would vouch for you one hundred percent and if that's anything to go on he will never forgive himself if anything happened to you. He might not like showing it but he thinks of Gaius as a father figure." Ari could only nod. She knew that after everything that had happened with Agravaine that Arthur now turned to Gaius when he needed guidance.

"I know that this has been said a lot before but Arthur is nothing like his father. Uther would rather have died then allow a commoner to become Queen of Camelot and much less a witch serving as the Lady of Camelot." Ari said boldly.

"I know. Having Arthur as king serves as a reminder that he is a better sovereign then Uther ever was. He was the people's prince and the people of this kingdom love him and are willing to lay down their lives for him whenever necessary. I of all people know the people prefer him as their king over his father and having Gwen as their queen will only make their belief in him stronger."

"I quite agree. The people love Gwen as she understands them." Ari added thoughtfully. Before Merlin could say anything else, the door to the chamber burst open and Elyan hurried inside with an excited look on his face. "Elyan! What are you doing here and don't you ever knock?" Ari scolded half-heartedly.

"Sorry, but I was just called down to the council chambers where Arthur granted me a place in the court!" the knight smiled while Ari and Merlin exchanged surprised looks. They certainly hadn't seen that one coming.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Ari said as she hugged the queen's brother.

"Thank you." Elyan chuckled as he pulled out of the hug.

"Congratulations Elyan. Looks like being Arthur's brother-in-law really paid off." Merlin grinned.

Elyan smiled. "I really don't think it had anything to do with that. I think someone did me a favour." Elyan turned to Ari as he spoke. She frowned.

"It wasn't me. I might be the Lady of Camelot and have close ties to the king but I didn't do..." A thought suddenly struck her.

"Leon! He's a member of the court too. It must have been him." Ari realised.

"Of course; why didn't I think of that?" Elyan sighed. "Oh, and there is a meeting in ten minutes that's one of the reasons why I came up here."

"Alright," Ari nodded. "Let's go. We don't want to keep Arthur waiting." Elyan held out his arm for Ari and she took it while Merlin stood on her other side and offered her his own arm which she took. It looked rather strange to many whom the trio passed but it was worth it.

As the trio reached the council chambers, they glided past the guards with ease. Arthur, who had been sitting at the head of the table with Gwen sitting on his left, watched as his best friend, brother-in-law and the Lady of Camelot slid into the room while the other council members except for Gaius took their time. Catching Ari's eye, he smiled causing her to return the gesture before she slid into her seat on his right. He waited until everyone was seated before he began to speak.

"Welcome everyone. Most of you know that this isn't like most normal meetings. For those of you who know my rule about serving with honour will know that I have granted several commoners the title of 'knight' because of their bravery," Arthur turned his gaze briefly on Elyan before turning back to the other councillors. "I would like to inform you all that I have bestowed the honorary title of Knight of Camelot to two more commoners by the names of Kay and Galahad," Arthur turned his gaze to Ari and nodded for her to stand and speak.

"Kay and Galahad saved my life and that of Merlin," Ari paused and nodded at Merlin before continuing. "They are worthy warriors who deserve recognition. Now I know that most of you are probably wondering why most of Arthur's most trusted knights are commoners but I can tell you from personal experience and from the fact that I myself was once a commoner that they are just as loyal and noble as that of a man of noble birth. They probably are more loyal so I beg you don't go judging them because of their former status in society." Ari listened for the sound of murmuring, when she heard nothing; she nodded at Arthur to continue on before sitting down.

"Thank you my lady," Arthur nodded at Ari once before turning his address to the council. "Onto the next agenda, I would like to welcome Sir Elyan to the council," Arthur nodded at Elyan before continuing. "Most of you will know him as my brother-in-law and Guinevere's brother and as one of my most trusted knights so please I urge you to make him feel welcome." Arthur looked over at Gwen who grinned. Neither the king nor his queen noticed Ari and Merlin patting Elyan on the back. "Our final agenda is as you all know is the tournament that is to be held in a few days," the room erupted into murmurs. "I will be competing as will most of my knights but Guinevere and Ariana will be in the stands for the opening addresses for both days of the tournament so any queries you have will go to them." Arthur stood up before holding out his hands to Gwen and Ari to help them to their feet. The council did the same. "Dismissed!"

As they watched the men leave, Leon, Elyan and Merlin stayed behind.

"I must say sire that you made a wise decision in granting Elyan as a member of the council." Leon said once the doors had closed.

"Indeed, I must agree," Gwen said as she turned to face her husband.

"Yeah we agree." Merlin said before Ari could speak up for herself causing her to frown in his direction.

"What? I was speaking for you." Merlin said catching Ari's intense gaze on him.

"I think I'm more than capable of speaking for myself." Ari replied crossing her arms.

Merlin was about to argue back when Arthur stopped him. "Alright, you can argue about it in your own time, now is the time for putting together the final preparations for the tournament so if you would like to join us..." Merlin and Ari looked at each other before rolling their eyes and joining the others at the table.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I am so sorry for the really long wait. Film school has really gotten in the way of me writing. I've had this chapter in mind for a while and I've sent like almost a week trying to finish my editing of this chapter so I could post it. It's the longest chapter that I've ever written for anything that I have posted up on and I'm really proud of my achievements. This chapter has been a long time coming but I'm glad that I've got this up to you all now. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully really soon so I hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magic Reveal<strong>_

* * *

><p>The few days after Kay and Galahad's arrival and knighting flew by without anyone really noticing. The morning of the first day of the tournament was somewhat eventful. Arthur watched as his knights engaged in one last training session as he stood above them on a turret roof. He turned his head when he felt a hand rest itself on his shoulder.<p>

"We aren't going into battle Arthur; you don't need to look so worried." Ari said gently as she appeared suddenly at his side.

"Why would I be worried?" the young king asked as he turned his attention back to his knights practicing below.

"Maybe you're worried that something could go wrong." Ari said casually. Arthur turned his gaze back to her. He noticed that her attire was somewhat different to Gwen's. Unlike his wife's simple attire, the Lady of Camelot's attire consisted of a purple and cream coloured gown with her dark hair pulled back into a twisted French bun with silver chain link earrings hanging from her ears. Her forehead was decorated with a headband that could have been mistaken for Morgana's.

"You look like-"

"Morgana? Don't worry. I didn't steal or borrow her old things. Are you really hoping that she'll return and pretend that none of her betrayal happened?"

"Every day I walk into the dining room hoping to see her sitting where you sit now but ever since Merlin and I watched her being crowned Queen I have not been able to consider her as my sister. Just seeing her betraying Camelot the way she did was hard enough. My memories of her before Morgause came into her life will never change." Arthur's sigh faltered as the memories of the once kind hearted Morgana then known simply as Uther's ward came flooding back against his will.

"Everyone who knew her well wants the old Morgana back but you cannot change the past. Only the future." Ari said gently. Arthur allowed a small grin slip onto his lips before turning at the sound of approaching footsteps. He looked up just in time to see Merlin and Gwen stop on his left.

"They're ready for you sire, my lady." The King and the Lady of Camelot nodded before following the queen and the king's manservant back into the castle where they found the knights waiting for them in the hall.

"Gentleman," Ari started as she and Gwen stepped down the steps of the podium. "Today, you fight for Camelot. Not just your families or your friends or your king and queen."

"You fight for yourselves," Gwen looked over at Ari with a knowing look on her face before turning her attention back to the knights in front of them. "You fight for your king! Long live King Arthur!"

"Long live King Arthur! Long live Queen Guinevere!" the crowd cried with Ari and Elyan leading the way. Arthur stepped down the podium steps and stood at Gwen's side. Elyan stepped down the steps at the same time that Arthur did. He joined Ari in the chants while Arthur and Gwen held their heads high as they listened.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood with Gaius outside the main tent. "Are you sure don't need me there to help with the injured?" he asked for the umpteenth time.<p>

"I can handle it. You're a high ranking member of the council now, Merlin. Arthur wants you there."

"Ari and Gwen are there to support him." Merlin said overconfidently.

"They might be his wife and the Lady of Camelot but he also needs his closest friend there for support. Remember that this is his first public tournament since he became king and married Gwen. Besides, Elyan will be there nursing his bruised wrist from training earlier so you'll have something to keep you amused." Merlin didn't like the idea of having to keep an eye on Elyan's wrist but knew that he couldn't argue with Gaius in this particular matter. Elyan, despite having been on the council for only a couple of days was regarded as a high ranking member because of his connections to Arthur as a Knight of the Round Table and as his brother-in-law and to Gwen as her brother.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Good," Gaius patted Merlin on the back before watching him walk into the tent where Ari, Arthur, Gwen and Elyan were finishing up on whatever it was they were doing. "How's the wrist?" Gaius asked Elyan.

"It could have been worse. At least it's not broken. I didn't know if I was going to fight today anyway." Elyan shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"You can't fight in that condition anyway, Elyan." Gwen said as she turned from helping Arthur with his armour.

"I know that Gwen so that is why I have decided to sit with you, Ari and Merlin." Elyan said simply as he looked down at his bandaged wrist. From behind him, Arthur and Gwen exchanged looks.

"We could disqualify Gwaine from the tournament." Ari said simply as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"It's not Gwaine's fault that he's rough," Gwen said gently.

"Not his fault?" Arthur scoffed. "Besides Percival, Gwaine is _bloody _rough!" Arthur scoffed.

"Okay!" Ari said loudly interrupting the king and queen's one sided argument. "Arthur, must you start an argument right _before_ the tournament starts?"

"Sorry," Arthur said in a very Merlin type of way. "What am I saying?"

"What do you know, you actually sound like me." Merlin smiled.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered.

The others ignored him before Ari spoke up. "Can we fix this now _before _the tournament starts or do I have to knock some sense into you?" She almost sounded threatening.

"We should go. We don't want to make a lousy first impression on the people." Elyan said as he offered Ariana his uninjured arm. He would have done anything to escape his bickering sister and brother-in-law. Ari smiled and took his arm before he led her out of the tent and into the open.

"Defeated much _sire_?" Merlin mocked. Arthur turned his attention to his servant before grabbing an empty water pitcher. He was going to throw it at him when Gwen grabbed his arm as he lifted the pitcher above his head.

"Don't. Merlin, let's go." Merlin quickly held out his arm and Gwen took it causing him to lead her from the tent. Gaius gave Arthur a disgusted look before following suit, leaving the king alone.

* * *

><p>By the time that Merlin and Gwen arrived at the podium, Elyan and Ari were already there waiting for them. They sat apart. Ari sat closest to the people in the seats on the right while Elyan sat closest to the stairs to where he could get out if Arthur needed him if trouble arose. After helping Gwen to the top, Merlin helped Gaius up onto the podium. Watching Gwen take her seat in the throne like seat in the centre of the podium, Merlin knew that she was born to be queen. He too took his seat on Gwen's right with Ari while Gaius sat on Gwen's left with Elyan. As the four watched the final citizens of Camelot take their seats, they rose from their seats causing everyone else to do the same.<p>

"It's our pleasure to welcome you all!" Ari said in a loud voice. "This is a contest that shows the many talents of our knights." Ari looked over at Gwen to continue.

"Including my husband the king," she said as Arthur emerged from the barracks, his helmet under his arm. The crowds cheered and applauded as did Merlin as he applauded with pride. Arthur looked up to see Gwen trying to put on a brave face for him as she applauded and shot her a reassuring look but it was almost useless. He looked to her right to see Merlin and Ari cheering him on until finally he came to his position next to Leon.

"Let the tournament begin!" Ari and Gwen cried as the final knight took his place in the line of fighters. The crowd erupted into cheers.

Gwen watched anxiously as Arthur faced his first opponent who turned out to be Percival. Though, she didn't want either of them hurt, she could feel the panic rise up in her stomach as blow after blow hit each of their shields. She relaxed once Arthur managed to knock him out of the round.

* * *

><p>After several rounds of seemingly easy competition, Arthur walked back to the tent with his helmet under his arm before he handed it to a servant who was standing outside the tent.<p>

"But sire, Merlin is your servant-" Arthur held up his hand when the servant only got halfway through his protest. The boy bowed quickly before hurrying away. The king entered the tent to see the others talking amongst themselves.

"Ah so the king is the victor!" Merlin said raising his goblet of wine.

Arthur frowned in good measure. "Are you drunk Merlin?"

"N-no," The sorcerer stammered.

"Oh you are Merlin." Arthur retorted. "Now I know that Gaius was in fact telling the truth when he said that you spend all your free time in the tavern," he sat down beside Gaius who chuckled at the king's comment.

"You did well today," Gwen said causing Arthur to turn to her.

"Thank you. I did see your worried looks though," he said with a smirk.

"I have every right to worry. I'm your wife and queen after all." Gwen smiled. It was the first genuine smile she had shed all day. She had to put on a brave face for the people.

"You certainly are." Arthur said as he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her waist.

"At least you survived the first couple of rounds." Ari said as she walked forward with her arms crossed.

"Yeah well, taking down my own knights isn't really that difficult." Arthur said sarcastically. "I know all their moves." Arthur grinned slyly at Ari who simply rolled her eyes in disgust.

"No one likes a smartass king, Arthur." The Lady of Camelot said through her teeth. She really did hate it when Arthur thought that he was better than everyone else. No wonder that Gwen and Merlin didn't like him to start with. Arthur was about to protest when Gwaine and Leon poked their heads into the tent.

"Sire," the knights said as they bowed to Arthur.

"Gwaine, Leon," Arthur greeted with a nod.

"We wanted to congratulate you on your victories today." Leon said before Gwaine was able to speak up.

"Likewise," Arthur said before looking over his shoulder at Ari and Gwen.

"What's this about the winner escorting Ariana to the feast?" Gwaine asked cheerfully.

"It sounds like something your father put in notion during the tournament of Camelot when the winner was to escort Morgana to the feast." Leon said carefully. He knew not to bring up Morgana's name unless it was necessary.

"I am not my father but I thought it was a good tradition to hold on to." Arthur said crossing his arms and keeping a straight face. He wanted at least one reminder of his father with him and he chose the one where he was able to escort Morgana to the feast before finding out that she was in fact his half-sister. He shook his head to erase the images that threatened to overwhelm his mind.

"That is a very good tradition indeed but don't you think that it's a little_ soon _for keeping your father's traditions? It could backfire in your face, sire and I'm sure you know just how many people despised your father." Leon said hesitantly. He knew that there were a lot of people who hated Uther for his tyrant rule against magic.

"I am aware of that, Leon but remember one thing: I'm the king now so _I _make the decisions now so please just go with it." Arthur shot Leon with a look that meant to never overlook that fact. Leon bowed before straightening up.

"Is there anything else you would like to tell us?" Gwen asked.

"Yes my lady," Gwaine said with a smirk. "I fear that Percival may have broken Galahad's wrist." Merlin looked up and walked from the tent to see to his friend's injury.

"You may go." Gwen said with a curt nod. The knights bowed again before walking out of the tent.

"Do you think that Gwaine was lying about Galahad's wrist?" Arthur said not taking his eyes off the tent entrance.

"I don't know. I don't know whether Gwaine is lying or telling the truth," Ari scoffed. "It could be either."

* * *

><p>Odin stood looking over the shrine that was dedicated to his dead son. Odin remembered when the news came to him that the once crown Prince of Camelot had killed his only heir. Since that moment he wanted revenge. He hired the assassin Myror but the assassination attempt on the bastard Pendragon was foiled when the assassin was killed by the bastard himself. A few years later, the still distraught king hired the Gleeman to travel with the circus troop that would be travelling to Camelot for the Prince's birthday only he too was killed by not the Prince but by his sickly father who was wounded in the process.<p>

"My lord, she's here," a servant called from the doorway. The dead prince's chamber was a shrine that Odin visited every day.

"Very well," the king headed back to his throne room to find a hooded figure waiting for him. He stepped forward and pulled back the hood to reveal a woman's face and a head of wild dark hair.

"Your Highness," the woman curtsied.

"Morgana Pendragon, what a nice surprise," Odin smirked. "You know what I want?"

"Yes, I do. Like you I have lost so much at the hands of the Pendragon males and I regret being related to _King _Arthur." Morgana sneered as she said her half-brother's title. In her opinion, he had no right to _her _throne. "You want me to kill Arthur Pendragon." Odin grinned menacingly and nodded while Morgana returned the grin.

* * *

><p>Evening had fallen in Camelot and Ari sat with Merlin and Gwen in the dining room listening to Arthur gloat about his victories.<p>

"Did you see that move I did when-?"

"We know!" Merlin and Ari chorused in annoyance.

"Nonetheless, we're proud of you," Gwen said placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"Thank you," Arthur said turning his eyes to his wife before returning them to his friends. "You know, you two seem on edge. Care to tell us why?" the king laced his fingers in enjoyment. He loved getting under their skin.

"We aren't on edge Clotpole," Merlin said in a serious manner. "We know that being king you are in charge of the army and whatnot but this could be dangerous."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "How could this be dangerous?"

Ari and Merlin exchanged looks. They had both received a sense of coldness when they had returned to the castle earlier. How were they going get themselves out of this one?

"We have a feeling that something is going to happen tomorrow and it's not good." Ari said warily. Sure enough, Arthur started to laugh like he had when Morgana had warned him about Sophia all those years earlier.

"You are both really sweet but I'm more than capable of looking after myself." Looking over at Gwen, Arthur caught her worried expression. "What?"

"Oh for god's sake Arthur," Gwen exclaimed. "Take this a bit more seriously. You have to learn to trust Merlin and Ari like you do me and the knights." Gwen crossed her arms across her chest with a look of defiance on her face. Arthur looked at her wide-eyed. He knew better then to speak out against an idea while Gwen was in the room.

"I'm sorry but unless you have proof then I can't accept that." Arthur too crossed his arms causing Ari and Merlin to exchange conflicted looks. Gwen pushed back her chair, got to her feet and left the room leaving her husband confused in her wake. Merlin and Ari sighed before following the queen from the room.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Gwen said once they were out of the room and the doors had closed.

"It's okay Gwen. We're use to it. Maybe you could talk to him." Ari looked like she was pleading.

"I can try but I don't know. If he won't listen to you he won't listen to me." Gwen said sympathetically.

"You're his wife, Gwen. He'll listen to you." Merlin said stiffly.

"I guess I can try. Wish me luck." Merlin gave Gwen a nod before he and Ari watched her disappear back into the dining room. The guards at the doors bowed as Gwen passed them and the doors closed behind her.

* * *

><p>Gwen re-entered the dining room to find her husband still sitting at the head of the table in deep thought. She had seen this look on his face before and knew it as a look of concern. "Arthur?" the queen stepped closer and resumed her seat on his left.<p>

"Why must I disagree with Merlin, Guinevere?" the king asked his wife.

"He means well, Arthur. He has done so much for you. For us. For Camelot. He has done countless things that not many people would be brave enough to do."

"I know. He's saved my life more times than I care to admit and I've just dismissed him and not given him credit for his actions. I'm a terrible friend."

"You're not that terrible. All he wants is recognition." Gwen said placing a hand on Arthur's.

"He's your best friend too isn't he is?" Arthur asked. Gwen nodded.

"Yes he is and always will be. He's saved my life more times than I've saved his. He's just as noble as any man born of noble blood." Gwen said.

"You're right. Sometimes, it's like he's the only person other than you and the knights I can trust. I can tell him anything." Arthur told her though she already knew this.

"I know what you mean. I've told him my deepest darkest secrets and it was he that found me in the woods when you were 'hunting' me."

Arthur could feel his face pale. He hadn't known at the time that Morgana had enchanted Gwen to turn into a deer so that she would be killed by a hunter's arrow. If Merlin hadn't had been on that fateful excursion Gwen could have died. Gwen was still grateful that it had been Merlin and not a knight of Camelot that had found her when she was injured. Merlin was the only person besides Gaius that also knew of Agravaine's betrayal and had tried to tell Arthur about his uncle's dark deeds and alliance with Morgana but the young king had refused to listen to reason while Merlin was left wondering if he should expose himself as a sorcerer in order to make Arthur listen to him.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't know that it was you. I was just too caught up with the whole having to marry Mithian thing and your 'affair' with Lancelot that I needed to take my mind off things." Arthur's voice cracked under the strain. It had been Mithian who had shot Gwen but she wasn't to blame. How was she to know that Gwen had been enchanted?

"Is it true that you banned my name from being said when you exiled me?" Gwen asked.

Arthur knew that Merlin had told her about everything that had happened in Camelot after she was exiled. "Yes. I was broken by your betrayal. If I had of known that Morgana was behind what happened then I would have sent someone to find you sooner. When I found your engagement ring in the forest I was conflicted in what to do. I didn't know whether to follow my heart or marry a woman whom I didn't love. Merlin was my counsel during this time." Arthur wanted to tell Gwen everything about why he had agreed to marry Mithian but knew that it could wait for another time.

"I bet Merlin was glad to be of assistance." Gwen said as a ghost of a smile flickered on her lips.

"He was glad and I knew then that I had made the right decision to break off my engagement to Mithian and seek you out." Arthur returned her grin.

"I'm proud of you for everything that you have accomplished." Gwen grinned. Arthur continued to smile knowing that he would put more trust in Merlin and Ari for now on and not pass them off as simple unimportant inconveniences.

* * *

><p>Morgana rode back towards Helios' camp with a victorious smile on her face. She dismounted her horse and made her way back to the throne room where Helios and Agravaine were awaiting her return.<p>

"Morgana!" exclaimed Agravaine as Morgana lowered her hood. "How did you go? Did Odin agree to help us?"

"Yes. He still wants his revenge on Arthur for killing his son. In time, the throne of Camelot will once again be mine." Morgana grinned wickedly as did her companions.

"Very well. I know the perfect assassin." Helios said eagerly.

"Wait a moment Helios," Morgana cautioned. "Make that a quartet of assassins. I want to be able to feel my brother's pain as the weapon pierces his heart. I want to be able to hear his wrench of a wife's screams as her bastard husband's screams fill the air and run through my head. I want the whole of Camelot to bow to me!" Morgana said as she began to cackle like a madwoman. Agravaine and Helios joined in, they were looking forward to Morgana taking her place on Camelot's throne as the rightful Queen.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ari was up bright and early and was already in the dining room long before Gwen and Arthur arrived. It looked like Gwen had to drag Arthur out of bed as his hair looked like a bird had tried to nest on top of his head.<p>

"What happened to you?" the Lady of Camelot asked the king.

"Gwen here dragged me out of bed. All I wanted to do was sleep." Arthur said tiredly.

"Well, tomorrow you can sleep in all you want because today we have a victory to win or rather you do." Ari said as she sat down in her chair.

"I don't think I can take this victory away from the knights. They need it to prove to the outlying kingdoms that they are the best in the five kingdoms." Arthur said as he tucked into his food.

Ari hadn't noticed that he and Gwen were now sitting in their regular seats. She had been too busy thinking about Merlin. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Merlin since Arthur had laughed at their claim of danger at dinner the previous night. He must have been awfully upset about it but things like this didn't normally upset him so what could be bothering with him?

"Can you excuse me for a moment? I'm just gonna go and check on Merlin. Your words last night really upset him, Arthur." Without waiting for a confirmation, Ari hurried out of the room and down towards her father's chambers where she found Gaius and Merlin eating breakfast.

"Ariana," Gaius greeted at the sight of his only child.

"Good morning father," Ari smiled. "I just came to check on Merlin." The Lady of Camelot turned her full attention to her best friend.

"I'm fine thank you," Merlin said, his eyes still on his breakfast.

"No, you're not fine Merlin. I might not know you as well as my father does but I can tell something's wrong. I can see it in your eyes." Ari crossed her arms across her chest making Merlin avoid her eyes. Seeing this, Ari went over and sat down next to her father and looked at Merlin until he found her gaze intensifying and slightly annoying.

"Alright, you're right! I'm still upset with Arthur for laughing at us last night."

"Merlin," Gaius said gently. "Arthur has laughed at you like this before and it hasn't worried you. Why are you worried now?"

"I'm tired of having to hide who I really am. It's been five years and the only person other than you two to know about my magic is Lancelot and now he's dead. He never judged me but now that Uther's dead, Arthur still hates magic for the role it had in his father's death." Merlin said sadly. He wanted to tell Arthur of his gift so badly even after having come so close to telling Arthur the truth at long last until the spell had backfired and killed Uther.

"Merlin," Ari said gently. "Arthur will learn of our magic when the right time presents itself. But right now, we need to get to down to the arena."

Merlin, now a little bit livelier, jumped from his stool and followed Ari and Gaius out the door. He knew that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

><p>Morgana and her companions stood staring at the quartet of assassins standing before them with satisfied looks written all over their faces. Morgana stepped forward towards the biggest built assassin and started to speak.<p>

"You know what to do?" she asked, her voice full of malice. All she wanted was her little brother dead and his wife off her throne so that she could once again take power.

"I am at your service my lady," the man said in a husky voice. Morgana smirked evilly as she turned her head back to face Agravaine and Helios.

"Very well. Do your king proud by killing the man that killed his son: Arthur Pendragon." The men stood stony faced while the three enemies of Camelot continued to smirk.

* * *

><p>Gwen sat on her throne awkwardly as she watched Arthur take down Gwaine. She knew that the training had paid off but she couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. She turned her head away when her shoulder started to feel heavy.<p>

"He'll be alright Gwen, don't worry." Gaius told her gently. She returned her gaze back to Arthur who was lapping up the crowd's cheers before helping Gwaine to his feet. It was a huge relief that Arthur had banned the knights and Merlin from going to the tavern the previous night. If they had of, Gwaine would have been competing with a huge hangover and that was something the king had wanted to avoid. Gwen smiled and cheered her husband on before watching him leave the arena.

After several more rounds, Gwen was feeling a little better but the dread still ran through her. At lunch, she was quiet which didn't go unnoticed by Arthur.

"You alright?" he asked as he watched his wife play with her food.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine I was thinking." Gwen quickly lied.

"I know you too well, Gwen. Tell me what's wrong. I am your husband after all." A smile flickered across Arthur's lips at his own mention of the word 'husband'. He was glad that he had followed his heart as opposed to following the rules of the state and marrying only for the kingdom's gain.

"Please don't laugh at what I'm going to say," Gwen looked up at Arthur to see that he wasn't even thinking about laughing at her. "I think Ari and Merlin were right to have those odd feelings of dread. I've had it all morning." The queen waited for Arthur to laugh. When nothing came, she looked at him stunned.

"I was wrong to reject their claims, Guinevere. I know that they were just trying to help but sometimes I think that they are...overprotective of me."

"They're your friends; your _best _friends. I know that Ari hasn't been here for very long but I've seen how close you are to her. She's like Morgana use to be. She's kind and thoughtful and never thinks of herself. Merlin has always been willing to vouch for you even if he did hate you to start with."

"So did you," Arthur said.

"That was before I got to know you better. Think about it, Arthur. Take these warnings into account."

"Sorry to interrupt your majesties." said Kay as he poked his head into the tent.

"What is it Kay?" Arthur asked his knife and fork still in his hands.

"A quartet of assassins has been spotted outside the boundaries of Camelot." Kay reported.

"Do you know who sent them?" Gwen asked.

"From some of the reports that we have received, it appears that Odin is still grieving the death of his son." Kay knew from the way that the words flowed from his mouth that Arthur was in a slight state of shock.

"Still? When will he stop?" the king asked to no one in particular.

"He will only stop when you're dead." Gwen said as gently as she could when in reality she was scared that Arthur would be killed if the assassins weren't stopped before they even reached Camelot's gates. "Kay, make sure that they are intercepted before they reach the gates." She ordered, her voice shaking with fear.

"Yes your majesty." Kay bowed before leaving the tent and the king and queen in total silence.

After a moment, Gwen decided to voice her concern. "Don't continue to fight." Arthur looked at her to see a look of pure worry written across her perfect face. With a smug smirk, he got to his feet and went around the table and gently lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. "I don't want to lose you, Arthur." She said almost pleadingly.

Arthur smirked his trademark smirk again before kissing her forehead. "You won't. I know what I'm doing." A moment later, Leon appeared at the tent entrance.

"Sire, they are ready for you now." With a swift nod, Arthur led Gwen by the hand out of the tent and back towards the arena.

* * *

><p>Morgana's group of assassins made their way through Camelot's siege tunnels just as their mistress had instructed. They would do anything for her even if it meant they had to follow orders from someone like Odin as well. They soon found daylight and walked out into the open yet empty courtyard. Knowing that everyone was down in the arena, the assassins quietly made their way down towards their chosen destination: the living quarters of the Knights of Camelot. They had been told by Agravaine that Arthur had his favourite knights and that it would be easier to kill them but Morgana had intervened and said that if those knights were to be slaughtered like pigs then it would cause suspicion. She had continued by saying that it would be easier to kill a minor knight than that of one that had close ties to the king.<p>

Slipping into the barracks, the four men took out the four knights that were in the barracks and stole their armour and slipped back out of the barracks without being seen before making their way to the arena where they took up their places in the arena where their next opponent would become their next victim.

The challenge of this round was for a knight to take on four of their fellow knights at one time to prove to Camelot's residents that they were capable of taking down more than one enemy at a time.

On the podium, Gwen's uneasiness stayed with her even when Arthur had managed to take out Leon, Gwaine, Galahad (whose wrist had almost been broken again) and Kay. She still had the strange feeling that something was going to happen. She knew in some strange way that Ari and Merlin had every right to be concerned. From either side of her, the queen glanced from side to side to see that the Lady of Camelot and her best friend were particularly sitting on the edges of their seats with their earlier concerns still visible on their faces. From time to time, they would look at each other and now it was becoming only too constant.

The assassins watched from the sidelines until they were called up to enter the arena. Being disguised in full body armour, they couldn't be identified which was great for them but not so great for their next victim. They bowed their heads and readied themselves for the king's attacks. From the podium, Gwen nervously gnawed at her nails. She knew something was very wrong and from either side of her, Merlin and Ari had the same feeling. After watching her husband exchange blows with the four men he was currently facing, Gwen reached from Elyan's hand and dug whatever nail she had left into it. Due to the toughness of his skin, Elyan didn't cringe when his sister's nails broke the top layer of skin.

Arthur was having a tough time trying to take down his opponents. He couldn't see the determination through the eye slits in their helmets but it was evident they were trying extremely hard to take him down.

"Die Arthur Pendragon!" the quartet of men bellowed and at once they threw all their weight into taking down the young king. The crowds including the king's wife and those closest to him got to their feet and watched on in horror.

Ari and Merlin jumped from their seats and hurried to the barrier to watch Arthur fall onto his back causing his helmet to fall off his head. Ari snapped her fingers and her gown and hair immediately changed to a braid that ran down her back and steady pants, boots, top and armour. No one had noticed her magical transformation all except Merlin and Gaius. They watched as Ari leapt over the side of the barrier. Kay and Elyan had yelled after her but she had ignored them. Gwen motioned for Kay and Galahad to follow suit. They unfastened their cloaks and jumped over the barrier after the Lady of Camelot.

Arthur knew this was the end. He was about to leave Gwen a widow and Camelot without a king when the unimaginable happened. He found himself rolling out of the way just as three extra fighters joined the fray. Finding his feet, the young king jumped up and joined the fight.

"What are you three doing here?" he shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"Do you really think we would leave our beloved king to die?" Ari asked as they, Kay and Galahad stood back to back with their swords at the ready.

"Ah... trick question?" Kay, Galahad and Ari laughed as they each took on an assassin.

After a few minutes, Ari found that these assassins weren't going down without a fight. She looked over at Merlin for a quick second before a moment passed through them and they screamed out an enchantment that made the assassins fly back and hit the walls, killing them. Everyone gasped and turned to look at the Lady of Camelot and the king's manservant in horror. Arthur's eyes turned to Ari in horror. She had just used magic to save him. Kay and Galahad had felt the blood drain from their faces a second or two earlier as they too turned to stare at the woman they had rescued and had been glad to call their friend.

Everyone that had been sitting on the podium turned their attention to Merlin who looked tired but glad that his magic had finally be discovered. Now all he had to do was wait and see what Arthur planned to do with him and Ari.

Arthur's eyes showed neither betrayal nor any form of hurt. He didn't know how to feel at this moment. Two of his best friends had just revealed themselves to be the one thing he hated above all else: sorcerers. If his father was still alive he would have them slaughtered and not trialled for just being born with magic. No, he wasn't going to do that. He couldn't see them dead, Merlin in particular. He had known the boy for just over five years and thought he knew everything there was to know about the boy he loved like a little brother. "Seize them!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. The knights were hesitant but quickly obeyed. Kay and Galahad grabbed Ari's arms while Elyan grabbed Merlin. The two revealed sorcerers exchanged distant looks before being led back to the castle and to the dungeons. Gwen, who was slowly coming out of her shock, threw her husband a disgusted look before leaving the podium. The others watched her go before following suit.

Arthur watched their departure before bowing his head. What was he going to do?

* * *

><p>Gwen and the Knights of the Round Table stormed into the Council Chambers to find Arthur sitting at the table with his head resting in his hands.<p>

"You have blood on your hands Arthur Pendragon!" Gwen bellowed causing the king to look up. Before he could even breathe a word, the queen continued her rant. "You just arrested two good people. One just so happens to be the Lady of Camelot while the other just so happens to be OUR best friend!" she pointed angrily at the door.

"I know." Arthur said but was ignored.

"If you even think about executing them for saving your godforsaken life then none of us will EVER speak to you again!" Gwen continued to point at the door. "If you want to prove to our people that you are nothing like your father then you will pardon them. Or risk losing everyone close to you. Risk losing me," Gwen's voice became a whisper as she turned to leave the room with the knights following behind her. Arthur watched as the group led by his wife left the room with the doors closing behind them.

Thinking over everything that had happened over the last few weeks and over the last few years, Arthur finally came to a decision. "Gwaine!" he called and the knight appeared in the room a moment later.

"You called for me?" the knight asked. It was clear that he too was angry at Arthur for throwing Merlin and Ari in the dungeons.

"Have Ariana and Merlin released from the dungeons and have them return to Gaius." Gwaine nodded before storming back the way he had come. Arthur sighed knowing that Gwen was right; Ari and Merlin were good people and had risked punishment to save him from certain death. He knew that if he executed them that he would lose his friends and most importantly, his beloved wife and queen. He couldn't lose any of them and he knew only too well that Gaius would hate him for having his only daughter executed for something she had been born with. Getting up from his seat, he walked to the door and headed for Gaius' chambers.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked out of his room with his backpack and belongings on his back. His face was solemn. He knew that this day had come. He knew that Arthur would never execute him like Uther would have but he knew only too well that Arthur would exile him for being a sorcerer. He looked sadly up at Gaius and Gwaine who returned his saddened gaze. The trio of male heads turned to see Ari trudging slowly down the steps outside her former bedroom as if wanting to stay a bit longer. She was dressed in a simple travelling outfit consisting of a long sleeved top and poncho with a belt around her waist and steady pants and boots with her sword, knife and other necessities attached to her belt.<p>

"Ready?" Merlin asked.

"Yes." Ari replied, her voice a mere whisper. Exchanging last looks with Gaius who gave them one last hug each and Gwaine who also hugged them out of sadness, they started towards the door but were stopped when a knock came.

"Come in!" Gaius called trying to keep his voice steady.

Arthur hurried in and shut the door as he entered. As he turned back he saw that Merlin and Ari had their gear ready to go.

"We know why you're here," Merlin said with a stiff saddened tone. "You're here to exile us. Well, you don't need to tell us. We were just leaving." Merlin tried to walk past him but Arthur pulled him back.

"You're not going anywhere, Merlin." Arthur said causing Gwaine and Gaius to exchange looks.

"You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about our kind. You would rather see Camelot go through your father's reign of tyranny than have magic return to the kingdom. We know how much you have suffered under the strain of magic. Morgana's betrayal, your father's death, your mother's demise during childbirth, Gwen's exile; everything you hold so dearly has come undone and we've all seen it." Ari too tried to walk past the king only was pulled back so that she, along with Merlin were facing Arthur.

"You're right, Ari. I have lost a lot because of magic. I almost lost my wife and my friends to it but it was your actions in the arena today that made me see the downside," Merlin and Ari exchanged looks before turning their eyes back to Arthur. "You've both shown me that magic can be a force for good as well as evil. Morgana was proof to me that magic can be used for evil as well. A lot of things make sense to me now. Morgana's visions were all prophecies of what is or what could happen. Your strange feelings that something was going to happen and the strange things that tend to happen on the battlefield," Arthur turned the last part of his sentence on Merlin. "All that strange stuff was all you Merlin." Exchanging another look with Ari who nodded, Merlin cast a spell and was transformed into his old man persona; Dragoon the Great.

Gaius handed Ari the bottle of reversal potion as they both watched Arthur's lips turn up into a smile. "The eyes," the king said. "I thought we had met before." Ari exchanged looks with her father before turning back to look at Arthur and Merlin.

"Now you know," Merlin croaked. "Why would you not exile us after everything that magic has done to you?"

"You're my friends. I've lost so many people I love because of magic and I cannot bear the fact to lose you both as well. I feel that I am a better king knowing that magic can be used for good and that my father was wrong in a lot of ways." The elder Merlin looked at his mentor and two friends before holding out his hand for the potion which Ari gladly gave him. After gulping it down, it wasn't long before the sorcerer was back to his regular self.

"I have never seen you so emotional before Arthur." Gwaine said smugly causing everyone else to look at him.

"Shut up Gwaine." Ari said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Sorry my lady but I thought it was necessary." Gwaine said with a shrug.

"So what now?" Merlin asked, he didn't want to sound hopeful but he had a feeling that this was the time he had been wishing for over five years.

"Well, I can't just simply have magic return straight away. Those who practice it for evil will take advantage of it," Arthur looked around at his friends to see that they looked a little disappointed but not enough to protest. "The residents of Camelot know of your magic now but I have a feeling that this is going to get back to say Morgana and Agravaine."

"Don't worry Arthur. We can handle them."

"Ari," Gwaine said making the Lady of Camelot turn to face him. "Morgana and Agravaine aren't to be toiled with. They are too dangerous to mess with."

"Wow Gwaine, we didn't know that you cared so much." Ari said sarcastically.

"I'm not joking,"

"We know that Gwaine but remember how we worked together as a team in the arena?" Gwaine could only nod. "When we're separate we're powerful but together we're unbeatable." Merlin said causing Ari to nod with everything he was saying. Gwaine sighed knowing that there was no arguing with them. Magic was their weapon like a sword was his and Arthur's.

"You might be powerful but I fear that Morgana has grown even more powerful then the last encounter we had with her." Arthur was referring back to when Morgana had dethroned Uther and had forced Geoffrey to crown her queen. It had been her belief that she was the rightful heir to the Pendragon throne even though she was Uther's illegitimate child from an affair with Gorlois' wife Vivienne.

"That wasn't my only encounter with her," Merlin said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Just after we were separated by a rock fall caused by bandits, Agravaine found me and took me to Morgana who placed a Fomorroh head in my neck and gave it the command to control my mind and to kill you." The words rushed from Merlin's mouth before he could stop them.

"Morgana was behind you almost trying to kill me?" Merlin nodded knowing that Arthur now knew the reason why on that particular day that Gwen and Gaius had hurried into his chambers when he was about to have a bath and now he also knew the reason why Gwen had used his water pitcher to knock Merlin out. "That would explain why Gwen and Gaius ran into my room and knocked you out with the water pitcher!" Arthur exclaimed in awe.

"Exactly and it would explain why Leon helped Merlin to find a suitable crossbow," Gaius added. He had already had this discussion with Gwen at the time but it didn't hurt telling Arthur, Gwaine and Ari what had happened.

"Isn't magic fun?" Ari added sarcastically. The others looked at her before turning back to Arthur.

"Oh there was something I wanted to say," Arthur paused to let the words sink in. "Merlin, if you don't mind, I will escort Ari to the feast tonight. You have the honour of escorting my wife." Arthur's eyes flickered from Ari to Merlin to Gwaine who looked greatly disappointed. "Better luck next time Gwaine."

"Why, it would be an honour to escort Gwen," Merlin said bowing his head. "I think she prefers me escorting her more than she does you, I mean best friends get the better job over the husband." Merlin teased causing Arthur to grin.

"I suppose you're right, Merlin. Now, if you excuse me, Gwaine and I must go and prepare for the feast." Arthur and Gwaine left the Physician's chambers with a gentle bang of the door against its frame causing Ari, Merlin and Gaius to laugh.

"So, your magic has finally been revealed. How does it feel?" the physician asked.

"Pretty good actually," Merlin said as he sat down in a nearby chair. "It's been a long time coming but I'm glad that my secret's finally out.

"_Our_ secret, Merlin, remember? If I wasn't here, there yeah it would be just you." Ari said before turning to head to her room. A few minutes later, she returned dressed in one of the most beautiful dresses Merlin had ever seen her wear. The dress was made of silk and velvet and was the colour of water lilies. Merlin was glad that she had chosen to store some of her outfits in her old room as opposed to the giant wardrobe she had been given in her chambers in the castle.

"Wow, you look amazing." He said with an embarrassed smile. Ari smiled as she walked towards him, her wavy hair bouncing against her back.

"Thank you, my friend." She said lifting his head to see that his cheeks were bright red. He returned the smile before backing towards the door.

"I have to fetch Gwen. I'll see you both there." With that, he left with the door swinging shut behind him.

"We had better get going. Don't want to keep Arthur waiting do we, my lady?" Gaius said holding up his arm to his giggling daughter.

"Of course father." She said as they walked towards the door and left both knowing that Merlin's dream of Arthur knowing of his magical abilities had finally come true.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwen were in the Great Hall by the time Ari and Gaius showed up. Gaius left Ari's side to stand with the knights. There was cheering and applause as Arthur entered looking, as Merlin always put it, Kingly.<p>

"My Lady," he said bowing his head to Ari and offering her his arm.

"Sire," she greeted with a quick curtsey.

"We give you, King Arthur, your champion!" Gwen announced as she clapped and smiled in her husband's direction while Merlin stood at her side looking on proudly with Elyan looking at Ari with admiration.

"Has Gwaine apologised to Galahad for almost breaking his wrist?" Ari asked as she and Arthur walked down the centre of the room.

"Ah, well, he'll never apologise."

"I could make him." Ari said with a wicked smile causing Arthur to turn to her.

"You can't use magic for your own game," he said simply.

"Since when does the King of Camelot give me the Lady Ariana of Camelot orders on how to use my magic?"

"Since now," Arthur said plainly. "Ari, magic is a neutral force. Using it can either bring you happiness or denial. Be extremely careful with it." Ari was taken aback by Arthur's wisdom. She knew that he still didn't trust magic but knew that he felt comfortable around her and Merlin talking about it. Now they were standing with Gwen, Merlin and Elyan in front of the head table.

Ari stood on Arthur's left while Merlin, Gwen and Elyan stood on his right. "Welcome one and all! We hope that you all enjoyed the tournament and it is our greatest pleasure to introduce you to the new Court Sorcerer and the High Lady of Camelot." Arthur turned his head from side to side to see the shocked expressions on the faces of his wife, brother-in-law and two best friends. Ari stepped out from Arthur's left side and knelt before him, her knees not quite touching the ground. "I dub thee Ariana _Pendragon, High Lady of Camelot_." Ari could feel something cold touch her head as she lifted her head up to see Arthur and Gwen beaming down at her. Gwen held out her hands to help her to her feet.

Reaching up to touch her head, she could feel a thin layer of metal sitting on her hair. It was about an inch and a bit thick. It was clear that Merlin had summoned it out of thin air and given it to Arthur. She felt like a Queen only she was the rank lower than Gwen was. She had advanced titles so quickly over the last six months that she felt that she was living in a dream that she couldn't wake up from. Looking over at a beaming Merlin, she screwed up her nose thoughtfully and her eyes turned gold for a brief second before she was staring at Merlin in more superior clothing.

"Long Live King Arthur!" Elyan cried and crowd followed suit. "Long live Queen Guinevere! Long Live Lady Ariana! Long Live Merlin!" the crowd howled in response for several more cries as the reigning family of Camelot listened on proudly.

* * *

><p>Morgana was angry and Agravaine and Helios could see it. She threw candle sticks at their heads more than once and they were getting tired of having to duck.<p>

"Morgana calm down!" Helios said he said as he dared move off the wall that he and Agravaine were pinned against while Morgana made them targets.

"Don't tell me to calm down Helios! Arthur was lucky to escape." Morgana hissed as she lobbed another set of candles at Helios and Agravaine.

"But Merlin has magic as does the wrench queen's serving girl. Arthur would have them executed from being born with magic. He is no different than his father."

"No, you're wrong!" Morgana spat through gritted teeth. "Arthur is far too fond of the pair to have them executed. That's not good news to us. Arthur isn't going to accept magic unless we force him."

"How do you propose we do that?" Agravaine asked as he too stepped away from the wall.

"We take Camelot when it is most vulnerable. During the Feast of Beltane, like we planned from the beginning." Morgana grinned evilly to herself while her two companions exchanged uneasy looks.

* * *

><p>Ari kept reaching up to touch her circlet which didn't go unnoticed by Arthur. "It's a battle circlet," he told her. "Being the third-in-command of an army of men deserves some recognition." Ari gave him a small smile which he returned.<p>

"Why did you do this, Arthur? All Merlin and I did was save your life. With the help of Galahad and Kay of course," She said warily. "They haven't even gotten recognition for their actions while you've given Merlin and I all the credit."

"I gave them recognition earlier. I did this as a thank you. If it hadn't been for you and Merlin I'd be dead, Camelot without a king and there was no way in hell that I would leave Gwen without a husband."

"Why did you give me the name of Pendragon? I'm not married to you." Ari asked.

"Ah, _Pendragon _is your regal name. If I had a brother and you were married to him then yeah, you would be Ariana Pendragon but think of your regal name as an honour Ari." Ari thought about it for a moment before nodding. It was certainly something she didn't want to lose anytime soon.

"So, Ari," Gwaine said going over and sitting beside her. "What's it like to finally have your secret out in the open?"

"I must say it feels better than it did when I can I first came here. I thought that no one except my father would understand what I was going through but I was glad that Merlin felt the same way about his magic. I cannot believe that Merlin and I have these great destinies in helping Arthur reunite Albion." Gwaine nodded.

"Destinies, ha, I never believed in them until the whole magic thing was revealed. Now I do." Gwaine gave Ari a smug grin before patting her on the shoulder and going over to join Percival and Leon's conversation.

Ari sat in silence for a moment before she was drawn into a hug. She was surprised to see Gwen sitting where Gwaine had been sitting only moments before. "My lady?"

"Please Ari, remember what I have said? I'm simply 'Gwen' to everyone, even you." Gwen offered her a small smile.

"But you're-"

"Queen? I know but I'm still me even though I might be married to the clotpole King of Camelot." Gwen's eyes turned on Arthur who had only just caught on to the end of her sentence.

"Not you too," he groaned. "First Merlin, now you. Is there no-one Merlin's names for me haven't rubbed off on?"

"What did you expect, Arthur? Merlin's my best friend too." Gwen smiled at her husband who rolled his eyes and returned to his conversation with Elyan.

"Was any of this your idea?" Ari asked Gwen. She was disappointed when Gwen shook her head.

"No, I didn't know about any of this. I was surprised by it." Gwen admitted.

"I don't know how you cope with all these extra duties, Gwen. I couldn't see myself in your shoes." Ari sighed.

"It's all about practice, Ari. Remember I've grown up as a servant only to become queen through marriage and besides, if Arthur and I are away you'll sit in for us. You're capable of this Ari. I know you are." Gwen offered Ari a reassuring smile and she placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I can't run an entire kingdom on my own." Ari said in a whisper.

"Arthur did for the longest time before I married him. You'll do fine and you'll have Gaius for guidance." Gwen smiled.

"Yeah," Was all Ari could say.

"Can you show me one little trick with your magic?" Gwen asked causing Ari to immediately brighten up. She smiled and nodded before her eyes flickered from Gwen's eyes to the fork that was sitting untouched on the table next to her plate of soup. Her eyes flickered gold for a brief second and the fork turned into a dancing flame. It jumped around on the spot before it quickly turned back into its original shape. Gwen couldn't help but clap. This caught Arthur's attention. "Arthur, watch this." Gwen said causing the king to move closer to get a closer look.

Ari turned her gaze back to the tabletop and just as her eyes turned gold, a hole appeared and butterflies flew out before the tabletop resealed itself and the butterflies disappeared as quickly as they had appeared.

"Oh wow!" the queen's husband praised. "What else can you do?" Ari turned her smile to the king before flicking her head in the direction of the doors and the flames on the lamps grew in height and brightness before returning to normal.

"Hey, watch this!" Merlin exclaimed causing Arthur to freeze. _Oh no! _He thought in desperation before exchanging looks with his female best friend and his wife who simply gave him a reassuring look.

"All right Merlin," the king said in defeat. "Show me what you can do." Merlin smiled and waved his hand at Arthur's bowl. Arthur looked down just in time to see bubbles of liquid float out of the bowl before dropping back into the bowl with a _plop! _"Really? Is that the best you can do?" the king asked sounding rather disappointed.

"Oh I can do better but that will have to wait until later." Merlin grinned before returning to his food. Arthur didn't know what to think. Merlin was his best friend even though he would never admit it publicly to another living soul unless it was Gwen or Gaius. The knights already knew and often teased him about it causing him to fake a smile when deep down he really did want to smile. Ari was the former shadow of what Morgana use to be. Oh how he craved to have his sister back on his side but knew that once she was turned to evil there was no way she would turn back to the light. Ari was more of a sister to him now and he felt better knowing that she was always there if he needed someone other than Merlin or Gwen to talk to about his problems, in fact he preferred Ari's counsel over Merlin's any day.

He smiled to himself as he watched Gwen and Ari talk, he listened to their laughter and how they seemed to laugh over something girly yet so carefree that even though Ari was revealed to be a witch, it seemed that their friendship had only strengthened rather than disintegrated like the king's relationship with Morgana had when it was discovered that she was Uther's daughter through another woman. Thought it had shaken him, he had questioned whether Uther had been in his right mind at the time but of course, Uther's affair had been while Ygraine had been pregnant with him. She, like everyone else had believed that Morgana was Gorlois' daughter. She never knew of her husband's affair and would have been devastated if she had of found out.

With one last grin to himself, Arthur went back to his food and conversation with Elyan about training the next day. He somehow knew that magic would be involved in bringing Camelot into the golden age of society. With Gwen and Merlin at his side, Arthur knew what Merlin's idea of the future wouldn't be so bad even if it did mean a full out war with Morgana a few years down the track.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued...<em>


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Hey readers! This chapter has been in my head for a while and I'm surprised at how it turned out. There is a massive surprise somewhere in the chapter so be on the lookout as you read. I urge you all to review and I would simply love some more feedback. The next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Mother's Love<strong>_

* * *

><p>A month passed in Camelot and things started to settle down. While Merlin and Ari were now well respected members of the community, Arthur would look upon them with admiration. He didn't know anyone else with magic that would willingly give their lives to save his. Anyone else would want him dead for just being Uther's son.<p>

Walking through the halls of the castle one chilling Wednesday morning, Arthur found himself outside his father's old chambers. He hadn't been in there since his father's death just over a year ago. Pushing past the doors he entered the room and as if by magic, the doors gently swung shut behind him. The room smelt like death itself as the room had been the same room Uther had died in with Arthur, Gwen and Gaius by his side. Arthur shuddered before he was drawn to the wardrobe. Why he was drawn to it he didn't know. He pulled the doors open and was surprised to find a wooden chest at the bottom. Slowly, he pulled it out and found that it was rather light in comparison to some of the other chests that were around the castle.

Placing the box on the bed, Arthur slowly opened it and allowed the lid to fall back. He didn't know how to feel when he saw the contents of the box. It was full of things that obviously hadn't belonged to Uther. Going through the contents, it didn't take Arthur long to realise that these had been his mother's belongings or at least some of them. Uther had never spoken of Ygraine and whenever Arthur brought his mother up in front of him, he would simply freeze and not say anything so why did Uther hide some of her things in his wardrobe? After looking through the entire contents of the box, Arthur found an envelope with the words _'My Son' _written on the front. He turned it over to see that the seal had been broken. It was obvious that Uther had opened it all those years ago and read the contents before placing it into the box. Opening the letter himself, Arthur found a letter addressed to none other than him.

_My dearest son,_

_If you have found this, than I am dead. Please know that this isn't your fault or that of your father's. I was unable to conceive an heir to the throne of Camelot. It was the sorceress Nimueh who helped me conceive. How you father managed to convince her to help us I do not know. If I did I would be forever in his debt. Oh, I almost forgot, I need to give you a name. Oh I know, Arthur. I'll call you Arthur! Perfect. I want you to remember that one thing is absolutely clear: I have and will always love you and I want you to know that I will always be watching over you and guiding you even if I am not there myself. I know that you will be a fine a prince to our fair and just kingdom and an even greater king when the time comes. You will be loved by the people as your father and I are now._

_I know that one day; you will be an even greater husband to a woman of your choosing and loyal friend to anyone who will listen. I would advise you that even though your father is not an easy man to get along with at times, he already loves you as I carry you in my womb. Do not judge him for being hard on you. His heart will always be in the right place but if anything were to happen to you, he would never forgive himself for your death. I know that if you are reading this now, you might not believe this but at least think about it my darling child._

_Unlike your father, I have a higher tolerance of magic and I beg you do not hate it. It is a neutral force that can be used for either good or evil. I pray now that you will make the right decision when the time comes. You are the Once and Future King, my darling Arthur and never forget that._

_In the chest that contains this letter, is an assortment of things of mine that I would like your future wife to have. I somehow know that you will deny these offerings but they are my wedding gifts to you both. I know that whatever woman you choose to be your wife and Queen will love you as much as your father and I love you. You will know the right woman when you meet her and I trust that you will make me proud._

_All my love,_

_Your Mother,_

_Ygraine_

Arthur looked up from the letter just as a lone tear trickled down his face. He hadn't cried since his father had died. It was in his shock that everything that he had thought about his mother was apparently wrong. She hadn't thought that Uther had betrayed her when he had gone to Nimueh for help in conceiving a child. She didn't believe magic was evil. He was now conflicted in what to do. After everything that had happened involving Ari and Merlin he knew that he could trust them but not other sorcerers. He knew Merlin and Ari well enough to know that they weren't going to reduce Camelot to rubble.

"Arthur?" Arthur had been too occupied with his mother's letter and his own thoughts to hear his wife enter the room. "Arthur, are you alright?" the queen asked as she placed a gentle hand on her husband's shoulder. The king turned to see the worried expression on his wife's face.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Gwen sighed sympathetically and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Tell me," she said gently.

Arthur sighed before speaking out. "I found this letter in my father's wardrobe. It was in this chest." Arthur turned and gestured to the box before turning back to his wife. "I have found out a lot that I never knew before about my mother." Arthur gave Gwen the letter and she started to read it. It only took a minute or two for her read it all but when she had finished she pulled Arthur into a hug before whispering in his ear.

"What did we all tell you? Magic is not all bad. Merlin and Ari are proof of that." Arthur pulled out of her hug and grinned.

"I chose the right woman to marry." Gwen smiled.

"You did indeed." She leaned in and a moment later she could feel Arthur's lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Ari sat at her desk in her chambers looking over the letter she had received the previous day from her mother.<p>

_My dearest Ariana,_

_Congratulations on everything you have achieved and I am very proud of you. I am sorry that it took so long for me to reply. Things have been chaotic here as of late but that's for another time. I would advise you go slow with your relationship with Elyan. You have my support and that of your father, if I am right. Oh course Merlin will be vouching for you and I am sure Arthur and Gwen will support you as well. Be safe and be extremely careful with your magic._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

Ari was a little a disappointed with her mother's short letter but decided to reply anyway.

_My dearest mother,_

_I completely understand for your delayed response. I have big news! Arthur has accepted magic. Well not entirely. Merlin and I were forced to reveal ourselves as sorcerers when Morgana and Agravaine sent a quartet of assassins to kill Arthur on behalf of King Odin due the fact that Arthur killed his son many years ago. Odin is too cowardly to send them himself. Anyway, thank you for the advice involving Elyan. I feel that our relationship is more honest now that my secret is out in the open. I hope my relationship with Elyan doesn't turn sour like Arthur and Gwen's did during the whole Lancelot affair._

_Love,_

_Ari_

After sending the letter off, she returned to her book that she had been reading before she had decided to reply to her mother's letter. Before she could read the first line however, a knock came at the door.

"Enter!" she called with a frustrated sigh. She stood up when Gwen poked her head in. "Gwen," she said in surprise.

"Sorry for interrupting you Ari but I was wondering if you help me out for a moment."

"Help? With what?" Ari asked.

"Arthur." Gwen said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Ari and Gwen all that long to find Arthur. He was in the dining room staring into space. He only came out of his trance when Ari sat beside him in her normal seat and gently shook his shoulder.<p>

"Ari, hey," the king said coming out of his trance.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" Ari asked gently smiling at him.

"I found this letter in a chest in my father's old wardrobe." Arthur pushed his mother's letter in front of Ari who looked at it hesitantly before she started to read. She got halfway through Ygraine's letter before she stopped.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Your mother named me." Ari said in realisation.

"What?" Arthur asked exchanging looks with Gwen.

"Your mother named me. From what my father told me, Queen Ygraine was present when my mother gave birth to me. She was given the honour of naming me." Ari told the king.

"Gaius did tell me once that he and my mother were close, almost like we are. Siblings," Arthur said sadly. He would have done anything to know his mother. The one time he had seen his mother was through an attempt that the witch Morgause used against Arthur to get him to kill his father out of hatred for wanting an heir so badly. He would be forever thankful to Merlin for being able to make him come to his senses by saying that it was Morgause's plan to have him kill Uther so that Camelot would fall.

"Your mother was only letting you know that she didn't die in vain, Arthur. She would have loved you and would have supported us." Gwen said with a comforting smile.

"I think she would have liked you." Arthur said returning his wife's smile.

Ari cleared her throat causing the king and queen to turn their attention back to her. "Can we continue?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, yes, we can." Arthur said quickly.

"Good I'm glad. I only wish I could have met her too. It would have been nice to know the woman who named me. I will forever be in her debt. I know not many people like the name that they are given but I don't mind mine. I think your mother did a good job. Like Gwen said she would have loved you. She is watching you now. I know you might not believe it but your father is too. He loved your mother and you dearly and would have done anything to keep you safe."

"It didn't help Morgana though, did it?" Arthur asked even more sadly then before.

"She was Uther's undoing from the moment she arrived in Camelot as a child. Uther readopted her as his own after Gorlois died and before you ask, my father told me everything about Uther readopting Morgana as his ward and so on." Ari said before Arthur even had the chance to say anything more.

"That would explain everything then." Gwen said with a smile. Arthur nodded.

* * *

><p>Elyan sat on his bed in his chamber when a knock came at the door. "Come in!" he called and Gwen stuck his head through the door.<p>

"Gwen," he said in surprise at the appearance of his sister.

"Elyan, I wanted to ask you something," Gwen started but wasn't sure how to continue.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?" Elyan said causing his sister to nod.

"Of course I know that. I wanted to ask about our mother." Gwen stated slowly.

"What about her?"

"Well, all this talk between Ari, Arthur and I has made me realise just how little I know about our mother. I know I was very young when she died. Do you remember much about her?"

"Oh, I remember our mother well. She reminds me a lot of you. She was kind, thoughtful and she loved our father just as much as you love Arthur. She loved us in the same way Hunith loves Merlin." Elyan gave his sister a sad smile. Any mention of their mother always brought tears to their eyes. They were only young when their mother had died and it had been devastating for them and their father. From that moment on, they spoke very little of her. Elyan caught his sister's sigh but knew the ideal way to lift her spirits. "She would be very proud of you; as would our father. It would have been a surprise to them to see you marry a king." Gwen smirked and bowed her head.

"Thank you Elyan." She said as she hugged him tightly. It had been a long time since they had spoken privately to each other as they both had their own duties to perform as a Knight of Camelot and as Camelot's Queen respectfully.

"You're welcome." Elyan replied with a sigh as he continued to hug his sister.

* * *

><p>Evening had fallen at last and Merlin had walked Ari to her chambers before heading home himself. He had once again had dinner with Ari, Arthur and Gwen like he did almost every night. Gaius had been unable to attend as he had to cure a farmer with several broken ribs. Merlin had listened to Arthur, Gwen and Ari's stories about their mothers and how the fading day had made them remember their beloved matriarchs. Though Arthur and Gwen barely knew their mothers, they had taken in Ari's tales of helping her mother with her work as a child with much enthusiasm. It was Ari's stories of Alice that brought memories of Hunith flooding back. Merlin missed his mother terribly and wished he could see her again. He had silently decided to write his mother a letter as soon as he was away from Gaius' praying eyes.<p>

Passing Gaius as he entered the Physician's chambers, Merlin made his way to his room without saying goodnight to his guardian. As he entered his room however, he noticed a brilliant white envelope sitting on his desk. Going over to the desk, he looked at the handwriting and immediately recognised it to be his mother's. Tearing the envelope open, he pulled the letter out and started to read.

_My dearest Merlin,_

_I am writing to you to check up on you. Alice recently wrote to me telling me that Arthur knows of your magic. Now before you start to panic, I am not angry with you. I am somewhat relieved that Arthur knows about your gift. I have been praying to the gods every night since you left after Kanen's assault on the village that Arthur would find out through you and not someone else. Alice told me everything that Ari had told her in the letter she had written to her._

_I haven't been honest with you, Merlin. As of late, I have been tossing and turning in my sleep at the fear of what am I about to tell will get out to someone like Morgana. As you know, Gaius has always been a friend to me but he is more than a friend. He's my older brother. Ari is my niece which makes her your cousin. Please don't be angry with Gaius. After Uther had Alice and Ari's names put on his execution list, he feared for their lives. He managed to save them but they were forced to flee Camelot with Balinor who is your father. I suspect you already know who your father is as I know my brother too well. He would have told you, I know that much. We hid that fact from you in order to protect you from Uther and now that he is dead and Arthur is the king I just know that you will bring Camelot and the rest of Albion into a new age._

_Just remember that, no matter what happens I will always love you, my darling boy and don't do anything stupid. I hope you can come and visit soon and say hello to everyone for me._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Merlin looked up from his mother's letter, trembling from head to toe. How could his mother have kept this from him? How could Gaius have not told him? He wondered if Ari knew about this. He wouldn't have been too surprised she did. Coming to his senses, he marched himself out of his room with the letter in his hand.

"Merlin, where are you going?" Gaius called after him but was ignored. He had only just seen the shocked expression on his ward's face before he jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut.

* * *

><p>Merlin's feet pounded the floor on the castle as he stomped his way to Ari's chambers. His appearance in the castle at this time of night caught the eye of Leon and Gwen of whom had been given the task of telling the second-in-command of the Knights of the Round Table that they would have to train themselves the next day because Arthur had gotten a sudden bad case of the chicken pox.<p>

"Merlin?" Leon and Gwen looked at each other before sneaking off down the corridor after their magical friend. Once they got near Merlin and his destination, they were surprised when they found him knocking furiously on Ari's door. They pressed themselves up against the wall as they listened to Ari's surprise voice echo down the corridor.

"Merlin, what are you doing up at this time of night?" the Lady of Camelot asked. Leon and Gwen looked at each other before turning their heads around the corner to see Ari's eyes grow wide when Merlin issued an answer.

"Can we talk? Now?" Ari stepped aside at the sharpness of his tone and he entered without looking back. Gwen and Leon looked at each other before hurrying to an air vent and peering through into the chamber.

"Did you know that my mother is Gaius' sister?" Merlin hissed. Ari was taken aback. She had never seen Merlin this angry before. "Answer me!"

"What? No! Merlin, what the hell is going on?" The Lady of Camelot asked in confusion.

"Read this. It's a letter that I received from my mother." Merlin handed the letter over and she started to read. Outside, Gwen and Leon watched on in shock. Merlin wasn't one to lose his temper but whatever his mother had written to him had really set him off. It was clear to the pair that he had been lied to.

"My father is Hunith's brother?" Ari asked in shock. "Why didn't my father tell me?" she put the letter on the desk.

"First my mother and Gaius hide the identity of my father from me now this? I have every right to know these things. As do you!" he shouted.

"Whoa! Why are you yelling at me? I had no part in this. How was I to know these facts?" Ari retorted.

"Sorry," Merlin apologised. "I just thought you would have known. You have a close relationship with both your parents whereas; I have only had a close relationship with my mother. I only wish I had of known my father all my life like you have always known Gaius to be yours," Ari offered Merlin a small smile of comfort. The moment was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and without Ari answering; it swung open to reveal Gwen and Leon.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ari asked.

"All of it," Gwen said with a nod. "We want to help or at least bring the peace back." She grinned.

Ari nodded as did Merlin. "So are you going to tell Arthur that Merlin and I are...related?" the Lady of Camelot gulped.

"We'll let you do that," Leon said with a smile. "Looks like we have another 'royal' on our hands," He teased.

"I'm no royal or nobleman. Gwen and Arthur are royals whereas Ari is a noble by selection." Merlin replied with a shake of his head.

"You have the heart of a man of noble birth, Merlin." Gwen told him.

"I appreciate that, Gwen thank you but I think I'll just leave ruling and orders to you, Arthur and Ari. I'm quite happy with my new position." He smirked.

"Yes, well, don't take advantage of it otherwise I do have the power to take it away from you." Gwen continued to tease.

"Oh yes, the mighty _Queen _of Camelot has the power to provoke a title." Merlin continued.

"Don't push it Merlin," Leon said lightly yet he was teasing.

"Alright you lot, I think it would be best if we all got some rest." Ari said as she headed back over to her bed and pulled back the covers.

"We bid you goodnight my lady," Leon said with a bow as the Queen and Court Sorcerer did the same.

"Goodnight," Ari said issuing her own curtsey to them. Watching her friends leave the room, Ari smiled to herself as she climbed into bed. She fell back onto her pillows just as the door hit its frame.

* * *

><p>Gwen awoke the next morning to find Arthur at the desk working.<p>

"Ah, you're awake." Arthur said looking up as she yanked.

"Morning," Gwen said as she rubbed her eyes. Arthur was now crouched beside her. "You look better." She smiled.

"It's all thanks to Gaius' magic. It is so much stronger than having a remedy shoved down your throat." Gwen smiled before kissing his forehead and climbing out of bed. She disappeared around the side of the screen so that she could have some privacy in changing.

"Ah good morning, sire," Came the familiar voice of Ari. Arthur turned to see the Lady of Camelot closing the door as she entered the room.

"Good morning Ariana." he greeted in surprise.

"You're looking better."

"Yeah." The king replied.

"Morning Ari!" Gen called from behind the screen.

"Morning Gwen. Don't mind me I've just come to check you over, Arthur."

"I thought Gaius was meant to be doing that," Arthur said in confusion.

"He was but Leon called him down to the training field about something to do with Gwaine and Kay injuring themselves severely." Ari rolled her eyes and Arthur chuckled.

"They will never learn."

"Indeed they won't. Alright, you will be glad to know that the chicken pox is no longer contagious but I think you already know that. Gwen doesn't seem to be itching." As Ari looked up, Arthur followed her gaze to see Gwen walk out from behind the screen.

"What?" she asked. While her husband and best friend shook their heads, she frowned but let the moment go. There was a knock on the door and Percival poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesties, my lady," he said in his kind apologetic voice.

"Percival, what it is?" Gwen asked.

"The counsellors have called a meeting."

"About?"

"Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena's visit next week." Percival told them. The trio looked at each other before hurrying out the door after him.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Gwen sat at the long table that occupied the council chambers while Ari sat on Arthur's right. They had been sitting in this council meeting just over an hour and they already knew the protocol when it came to visiting royalty.<p>

"Will there be anything else, sire?" Geoffrey asked.

"No that will be all." Arthur said in an uninterested tone. Though he was excited to have his first ex- fiancée and friend visit for the first time in almost four years, he couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous on behalf of Gwen and Ari since this was their first negotiation as members of the royal family.

"We can do this. I know we can," Ari said. "I've heard that Elena is extremely nice."

"That she is. In fact my father and Godwyn, Elena's father wanted us to marry." Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Ari said in fascination.

"Yeah, to cut a long story I knew as well as Elena did that neither of us loved each other so we stopped the wedding."

"Now that was very smart and I can bet that your father wouldn't have been too happy about that."

"No he wasn't but he later forgave me... in a way." Arthur told her.

"The lesson that Arthur learned during that whole issue was to stand up for what you believe to be right." Gwen added.

"Very well put." Arthur praised hence earning a smile from Gwen.

"If your mother was alive today, Arthur, she would have been very proud of you." Ari smiled. Though she did regret her words a little, she felt it was right in a way and also wrong because it wasn't fair that she knew Ygraine and Arthur didn't even if she was only a toddler at the time.

"I know," was Arthur all was going to say. He felt a little envious of Ari for knowing his mother but was smart enough not to show it though he knew that she knew of his envy.

"Ari?"

"Yes?"

"What was my mother like? Arthur asked.

"She was... really lovely. I am only going on what my parents have told me. She loved your father very much and would have done anything to please him. Your father became broken when she died but I think she would have given her life willingly so that you could live. What your father did was wrong. How was Nimueh to know that for you to be born that your mother would have to die? He knew that but she didn't." Ari said it as gently as she was able. She knew that Gaius had told Arthur the full truth of his mother's death since Morgause's attempt to get Arthur to kill Uther had failed.

Arthur thought about this for a moment before speaking up. "I wish she was still alive. She could have helped me instead of Agravaine." Gwen and Ari took his hands to comfort him. "She would have loved you Guinevere. I know she would have." Gwen smiled at her husband before turning her gaze on Ari.

"I'll take Arthur back to our chambers. Will you be alright to take over of the paperwork for Elena and Godwyn's visit?"

"Of course, Gwen," Ari watched as the queen helped her dazed husband from his chair and led him to the door before disappearing into the hall before the door swung shut. Looking over at Arthur's unfinished pile of paperwork, Ari grabbed a part and started to read before something caught her eye. Sitting where Arthur had left them were two letters in completely different handwriting, one had obviously been written recently while the other had been written a long time ago. She recognised it has Ygraine's letter to Arthur that he had allowed her to read earlier. Taking the old letter, Ari read it again and was yet again completed moved by what she had written.

As she read Ygraine's letter, she discovered that Ygraine had somehow predicted her own fate in childbirth. How she could have thought this at the time, Ari didn't know but one thing was absolutely certain: the late Queen of Camelot loved her then unborn son. She knew that she wouldn't have been around to help Uther raise him. Putting Ygraine's letter aside, she grabbed the second letter and found that it was from Lord Godwyn.

_Arthur,_

_I am sending this letter to you as a thank you for agreeing to sign our negotiation that has been waiting to be signed well, since your father was alive. I must say yet again that we were saddened to hear of Morgana's betrayal and the whole of Gawant mourned as you and the whole of Camelot mourned when it reached our ears that Uther had died. We are truly sorry on your loss. Elena and I sent a letter to Guinevere just prior to your wedding sending our well wishes and a set of earrings that we hope she will treasure. We hope that married life is treating you well._

_With well wishes,_

_Lord Godwyn of Gawant_

Ari couldn't help but smile. She had heard nothing but great things about Lord Godwyn and his daughter Elena and was looking forward to meeting them. She knew that Arthur had remained in touch with Elena and Godwyn due to the fact that both Gawant and Camelot were allies in war but not trade agreements. She knew Gwen had worn the earrings that Godwyn and Elena had sent her. Gwen had worn them on the night of her coronation. She had wanted to surprise Arthur and she had. Gwen had told Ari everything that Arthur had said the next morning.

Ari loved both Arthur and Gwen as the brother and sister that her parents had never had the chance to give her and she knew that they loved her in the same manner. They knew that they could go to her for advice instead of having to go Merlin all the time and they had wished her well in her touch and go relationship with Elyan. While Arthur enjoying teasing her, Gwen had reassured her that no matter what happened that she was still a 'daughter of Camelot' and friend to its people. A sister to her and Arthur and another mother figure to the knights. The opening of the door snapped her from her trance.

"Elyan," She said in surprise.

"My lady, I am so sorry, I was looking for Arthur." The knight said disbelief showing on his face.

"Gwen took back him to his chamber for a rest. She asked me to continue with Arthur's paperwork. Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked kindly.

"Ah, yes, actually." He said shyly. He walked over to the table and sat where Gwen usually sat.

"What can I help you with?" Ari said as she pushed Godwyn's letter aside.

"I was hoping you or if Gwen was here could help with Gwaine." Elyan said slowly.

Ari groaned. "What's he done now?"

"He's gotten himself drunk again."

The friends laughed. They felt more comfortable around each other now. Elyan leaned closer to her and pressed his lips to hers. Ari didn't fight back when suddenly Elyan realised what he was doing and pulled back quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" he stammered. Ari pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"It's okay." With that she leaned in and resumed the kiss she had waited months to give him. The doors opened but the pair was too absorbed in the kiss to notice Gwaine, Arthur and Merlin's heads poke through the gap between the frame and the door itself.

"Should we do something?" Gwaine whispered.

"No, let them go. It's been a long time in the making." Arthur and Merlin replied in unison of whispers. Gwaine nodded and the trio pulled their heads back and closed the door to give them some well deserved privacy.

"What's going on in there?" Gwen asked. She turned her gaze on Merlin as did everyone else.

"Their first kiss!" Merlin chuckled.

"Yes!" the knights said as Gwen giggled happily.

"Now, boys," Isolde said in a semi threatening manner. "Don't go meddling. They have been shy about their feelings until now so we need to be there for them."

"Your wish is our command my lady." Gwaine said mocking a bow. He then received a rather painful jabbing to the arm from Merlin.

"Isolde's right," Gwen said. "You were all there for Arthur and I so I suggest we repay Elyan and Ari the best we can."

"Very well put," Merlin praised. He was truly happy for his cousin to see that she had found love with Gwen's older brother. He knew that one day they would marry and then he would be distantly related to the royal family. He knew that only then he could endlessly annoy Arthur to the extreme. _Cousin-in-law to Sir Elyan doesn't sound so bad actually, _he thought with a smile.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Percival asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Merlin said in a daze.

"Whatever happens," Arthur offered. "We'll be there for them."

* * *

><p>"I have wanted to kiss you for a long time." Elyan said his forehead and nose touching Ari's.<p>

"I have felt the same way." Ari murmured.

"What about the others?" Elyan asked.

"What about them?" Ari asked as she sat upright again.

"How will they, you know react, when they find out that we're together?"

"Well, if I know my father and Merlin well, they'll be extremely supportive. As will Gwen and Isolde. As for your fellow knights and Arthur. I have no clue." Ari said as reassuringly as she could manage.

"If I know Gwaine and Arthur, there will be a bit of teasing but they'll be supportive. Percival, Tristan and Leon will be a bit more mature about it. That's the best thing about those three. Arthur should really grow up a bit more." Elyan said sitting back in his chair with a smirk on his face.

"Does he know you say these things about him behind his back?" Ari giggled.

"Gwen does the same thing; I've heard some of your conversations." Elyan grinned wickedly at his new lover.

"Is that right?" Ari said with a smile.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop of course. I was merely passing you both in the corridor."

"There is no need to apologise." Ari shook her head.

"Shall we go and tell the others now?" Elyan asked as he helped Ari to her feet and offering her his arm.

"I wanna see their faces." Ari grinned as she took his arm.

Elyan laughed as they headed for the door. As they opened the door they were surprised to find their friends waiting for them outside the room.

"What are you lot all doing here?" Ari asked.

"We wanted to congratulate you." Arthur said with a grin. Ari and Elyan looked over at Gwen who was giving her husband a threatening look while Isolde was doing the same with the others.

"You chose well, Elyan." Merlin said pushing past Gwaine and Arthur. "As long as my favourite cousin is happy then I'm happy for you."

"Ah Merlin?"

Hmm?"

"I'm your _only _cousin." Ari said unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Oh, yeah." Merlin said in a rather stupid way.

"You really are daft aren't you Merlin?" Ari said playfully.

"What? I'm trying to be supportive." Merlin chuckled.

"I know that's why I brought it up." Ari teased before realisation dawned on her. "Does my father know?"

"He does." Gaius said as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm happy for you, my dear but you are going to have to be the one to tell your mother."

"Don't worry, father. I already know what to tell her." Ari reassured him.

"I'm glad. She will be proud of you," Gaius told her.

"As are we all," Gwen smiled. Ari wanted to sigh in relief at knowing that the queen was on her side. She and Isolde weren't about to tease about her new relationship with Elyan. It was a good thing too because there was one advantage that the top three women of Camelot had over the men: they could use their powers of speech and in Ari's case, her magic to tame the men that thought they were more superior then them.

While the congratulations went around, Elyan and Ari took it all to heart. They knew that there was more to their relationship that was yet to meet the eye.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **_I am so sorry for the really long wait. Uni has been busy but now that I am on a 2-week break I can write a bit more. I have had this chapter done for ages I've just had to edit it the I can. So here's the new chapter. The next chapter will pick up after almost immediately after this does so luckily it would jump about until a little bit later on. Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elena's Visit<strong>_

* * *

><p>The morning of Elena and Godwyn's visit was somewhat eventful. While there was still buzz around the castle about the engagement of Elyan and Ariana, no one seemed to be paying much attention to the fact that Arthur wasn't exactly happy with the fact that his brother-in-law had proposed too soon.<p>

"Does he even know what he's gotten himself into?" Arthur said as he paced his and Gwen's chambers while Merlin and Gwen watched him. "Marriage is a full time commitment. Surely, he knows that. His proposal was too soon." The king said while his wife and best friend exchanged critical looks.

"What did you expect, Arthur? He's as crazy about Ari as you are about Gwen." Merlin said trying to sound upbeat and cheerful while Gwen gave him a look that suggested that he spoken a little too much of the truth.

"Well, you're right there Merlin but it took me years to build up the courage to propose to Gwen." Arthur said hastily. Gwen straightened up before exchanging looks with Merlin again. It was clear to her that it was as if Arthur was talking about her as if she wasn't in the room.

"You know that I'm still here?" she asked.

"Of course I know that." Arthur said, jumping at the sudden sound of his wife's voice. He had forgotten she was in the room. "What was I saying?"

"You were ranting over Elyan's proposal to Ari." Merlin commented bluntly.

"Oh right. Why couldn't he have waited a few more years?"

"Maybe because he knew that some other man would take her away from him," Gwen said thoughtfully. Merlin nodded in agreement. "Almost every man in Camelot is attracted to her." She added.

At this, Arthur stopped pacing, looked at her, and could see that her eyebrows were raised menacingly. "What? I'm _not _attracted to her. The only woman I would _ever _find attractive is you, Guinevere."

Gwen looked over at Merlin who returned her sly smile. "Do you believe that Merlin?" she asked slyly.

"I dunno if I believe that either, Gwen." Merlin grinned at Arthur who knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you both playing at?" Arthur said before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"They're ready for you now." The boy servant said as he awkwardly stood in the doorway before giving the royals and Merlin a quick bow.

"Thank you." Gwen said politely smiling at the boy who blushed and disappeared as quickly as he had appeared. Gwen was about to walk over to her dresser to get her ceremonial circlet but Merlin waved his hand and it appeared on her head a moment later. "Thank you Merlin." She smiled at her best friend before watching as Arthur's new crown (which was nicer than one he had been crowned with) fly through the air and land gracefully on his head without messing up his hair.

With a thankful nod, Arthur offered Gwen his arm and she took it before holding out her own arm for Merlin who eagerly took it. To many of the guards and knights who hadn't been invited to the gathering and had resumed their normal duties at their respected posts, it was strange to see the queen being escorted down the seemingly never-ending corridors by her husband the king and her best friend the court sorcerer was certainly a rare and strange sight but they simply held their tongues and remained at their posts but not before bowing their heads as the trio passed.

* * *

><p>Elyan and Ari arrived at the throne room doors only five minutes before Arthur, Gwen and Merlin arrived. The knights at the door bowed as the newly engaged couple passed over the threshold arm in arm. Upon reaching the other Knights of the Round Table and Isolde who looked stunning in a dress that (Gwen and Ari had to bribe her into wearing) was made from a similar material in which Gwen's coronation dress had been made from. Gwen had requested it personally and the royal seamstresses were glad to have something to do with their time other than having to create gowns for Gwen and fixing chainmail for the knights.<p>

"We'll be fine." Ari said reassuringly as she could as she stroked Elyan's cheek before turning to see Gwen, Arthur and Merlin walking towards them. They positioned themselves at the front of the tightly formed formation with Elyan and Ariana placed on either side of Gwen and Arthur.

"Be on your best behaviour," Arthur said as he turned his eyes to the doorway to see Godwyn and Elena leading a group of soldiers towards them.

"That was aimed at you, Gwaine." Gwen said causing the knight's smile to fall.

"Arthur, so good to see you again," Godwyn said as he greeted Arthur.

"Good to see you again, Godwyn. It's been a long time indeed." Arthur greeted in return with a smile.

"Indeed it has. Your father would be proud." Godwyn said with a smile.

"May I introduce my wife, Queen Guinevere?" Guinevere stepped to Arthur's side and curtsied to Godwyn.

"Lovely to see you again, my dear; I never would have believed that the next time I came to Camelot that it would have a new beloved Queen." Godwyn said kindly.

"Thank you my lord that is very kind of you." Gwen smiled.

"Greetings Arthur," Elena smiled as Arthur turned his head in her direction.

"Hello Elena, good to see you again." Arthur said kindly. "May Guinevere and I introduce, Camelot's court sorcerer, Merlin, the Lady Ariana and her betrothed Sir Elyan?"

"Finally, we meet the new Lady of Camelot and Camelot's hidden sorcerer. It's an honour indeed." Godwyn said bowing in Merlin and Ari's direction.

"Pleasure's all ours, Godwyn," Ari said with a smile while Elyan hung on her every word.

"These must be your most trusted knights," Elena said causing her father to look up and the Pendragon family to turn their heads.

"Yes, these are my comrades," Elyan said proudly as the Knights of the Round Table stepped forward and bowed to Camelot's old ally.

"Guinevere, Ariana, why don't you take Elena to her chambers? I have to get back to work." Arthur offered.

"Of course, we'll see you later." Gwen kissed Arthur on the cheek while Ari gave Elyan one last kiss before joining Gwen and Elena.

"Merlin, Isolde, go with them." Arthur told his old friend. Merlin and Isolde nodded and went and joined the others before venturing out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in Elena's temporary chambers was light and cheerful as Gwen and Elena caught up and Merlin, Isolde and Ari filled Elena in on their lives.<p>

"So you two are cousins?" Elena asked as she gestured between Ari and Merlin.

"Yeah, hard to believe isn't it?" Merlin said in a dazed tone.

"Not really. It seems hard to believe that I almost married Arthur." Elena said casually rolling her eyes.

"You almost married the king? Why?" Isolde asked in surprise.

"Yes, Uther and my father had planned it shortly after our births and after our mothers' deaths in childbirth." Elena explained with a shrug.

"I'm so sorry my dear." Isolde said sympathetically.

"It's alright. We both admire our mothers for giving up their lives for us to live." Elena said with a kind smile. "Anyway, enough about me," Elena turned her head in Gwen's direction. "What's it like to be married to the newly crowned King of Camelot?" she teased. Ari and Isolde sniggered while Merlin struggled to hold back a chuckle.

Gwen felt her cheeks go bright red but held her ground as she allowed her voice to remain even. "It is certainly a life changing experience. I went from being a servant to the Queen of Camelot. Uther would never have approved of my union with Arthur without assuming that I've enchanted him in some way." Gwen said plainly. After receiving the earrings that Elena and Godwyn had sent her a wedding gift, Gwen had started sending Elena regular letters to update her on the happenings in Camelot. They had become pen pals in other terms.

"I bet it is. I'm just a princess. I do not know what it is like to be a Queen. I wish my mother were still alive to train me. I bet you had a lot of help."

"I did. Arthur's second proposal was a few months in the making but once I agreed to marry him... again, then my training began. Merlin and Gaius helped me of course but it was Ari here that really helped me out in those final couple of weeks before the wedding." Gwen nodded and gave Ari a thoughtful smile before turning back to Elena who looked over at Ari.

"So, a Physician's daughter, is the High Lady of Camelot and fiancée to his brother-in-law? How did that happen so fast?" Elena asked interestedly.

"Well, I'm still coming to terms with it myself. I started out as Gwen's maidservant before she promoted me with Arthur's blessing of course to her chief lady-in-waiting and then Arthur decided I was the right person to take-" Ari gulped before turning her head in the direction of Gwen and Merlin knowing that they knew only too well as to whom she was about to refer to. They nodded so that she could continue "Morgana's title even if I'm not a noble by birth."

"Ari," Elena reached over and took her new friend's hand. "I have seen how Arthur looks admirably at you. I saw it in the throne room. He looks up to you and thinks of you as a sister. I personally could not blame him. After everything that Morgana has done, Arthur needs a real sister-like figure in his life. I have read Gwen's letters a hundred times and from I can understand Arthur really admires you. You were brave to reveal your true self to him when he was in peril. As were you, Merlin." Elena turned her head briefly in Merlin's direction before turning her attention yet again back to Ari.

"She's right, you know," Gwen said thoughtfully. "You were incredibly brave for saving Arthur's life. If it wasn't for your intervention my husband would be dead and Camelot without a king. In a lot of ways, you are both the real heroes. Not the knights, not Arthur, you two. Anyone who was present that day will tell you the same thing." Gwen gave her friends a kind smile, which they returned without hesitation. The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Your majesty, my ladies, Merlin," said Galahad poking his head into the room.

"Galahad, come in." Ari greeted with a smile. The youngest Knight of the Round Table nodded once before closing the door behind him and going over to where the queen and the others were sitting.

"Princess Elena, meet Sir Galahad," Ari said breaking the moment before it became an awkward silence.

"It is a pleasure to meet you at last, my lady," Galahad said as he kissed the princess' hand.

It must be such an honour to be among Arthur's finest knights." Elena said with a smile.

"Yes, it is indeed." Galahad agreed.

"What's the matter, Galahad?" Ari asked impatiently.

"The king and Lord Godwyn wanted to know if you were all available for dinner later tonight." Galahad continued as he nervously gnawed on his lower lip.

"Tell them, we'll be there." Merlin said with a nod. Galahad nodded in return before leaving the room.

"Lovely lad." Elena said casually causing her friends to turn to look at her in total surprise.

"Are you crushing on Galahad?" Merlin said a teasing smile.

"What? No! Of course not! Father would never permit anything to go on between us." Elena shook her head. The others looked at each other and shrugged it off. If Elena said no, then she said no.

* * *

><p>As the evening slowly rolled around, Elena slowly learned everything to do with her friends no matter what it might have been, magic or not. Of course, Elena would never breathe a word that magic would soon return to Camelot to anyone including her father. When Arthur called for Merlin's help with Gwaine, Elena turned to Ari. "So, what's it like to be the cousin of a Physician's nephew who just so happens to be sorcerer?"<p>

"It's really entertaining. Seeing as magic runs in my blood as well, we really have a bond that not even we can explain. It's like Gwen's friendship with him." Ari told her while Gwen nodded in agreement.

"It must be a relief to be able to use magic in public now."

"It is a huge relief. Merlin was probably more relieved then I was. I could have probably lived with my magic being hidden forever but Merlin couldn't. Every chance he got he would complain but when Arthur was almost about to die then we had no choice but to step in and save him."

"It must have been a scary situation to be in, Gwen." Elena directed the conversation at Gwen.

"It was so scary. We had married a few weeks beforehand and we weren't expecting Ari and Merlin to reveal themselves as sorcerers and you should have seen the look on Arthur's face." Gwen said trying hide the smile that was threatening to overtake her face. Isolde bowed her head to hide her smirk while Ari's face went ghostly pale. The look on Arthur's face that faithful day might not have shown disgust or forgiveness and anything that showed that it was a crime but Ari was constantly haunted by nightmares where Arthur had ordered her and Merlin's executions.

"Are you feeling alright Ari?" Gwen asked gently shaking her soon-to-be sister-in-law's shoulder.

"Yes, I am fine Gwen." Ari said in a shaken voice. Elena's eyes shifted from her two friends with a look of sincere worry coming to her face. Gwen knew very well that something was wrong. She knew that Ari still fretted over Arthur threatening to exile or execute her and Merlin.

While had Arthur reassured her that he would never exile or have her and Merlin executed for something that they had been born with, Ari still worried about her worst fears coming to reality.

With one look out the window, the foursome could see that it was almost time for dinner.

"Oh look at the time!" Isolde exclaimed. "It's almost time for dinner."

"Oh yes, it is almost time," Gwen agreed. "We should be getting ready."

Saying quick goodbyes to Elena, the queen, the lady of Camelot and the queen's lady-in-waiting scampered from the room and hurried back to their own chambers to get ready for dinner before meeting outside the doors of the dining room.

"Wow, you look lovely ladies." Merlin beamed as he and Gaius stopped outside the doors.

"Thank you Merlin." Isolde said sweetly. While Merlin blushed, Ari jabbed him in the ribs to help him pull his bearings together.

"Do we want to keep them waiting?" Gwen asked as she took Gaius' arm. When no one said or moved from their positions, she added, "That's what I thought." The doors swung open and they started to walk forward with the knights standing guard at the doors bowing as they passed. Without a second thought, Isolde, Merlin and Ari entered the room before the doors closed behind them.

"Ah, here they are!" Arthur said as he looked up from his discussion with Elena. "The ladies of Camelot." He smiled at Gwen who couldn't help but smile in return as she released Gaius' arm and joined her husband at the table while Ari and Isolde walked around and joined Tristan and Elyan.

Dinner was somewhat eventful with the Round Table knights joining them a bit later since they had had to drag Gwaine from the tavern for the second time that day. First Merlin and Arthur had been forced to drag the lovable drunk from the tavern while the tavern owner threatened that no knight of Camelot would be allowed in the tavern ever again, he had gotten the shock of his life when the knight had shown up out of the blue and had almost gotten himself into yet another bar fight.

"So my dear," Godwyn said to Elyan and Ari. "When's the wedding?"

"Oh, ah," Ari and Elyan stammered as they exchanged looks. "We really haven't decided yet." Elyan said.

"Take all the time you need. So Elyan, becoming a Lord of Camelot is going to be something extra to add to your duties as a knight, I expect."

"Indeed my lord but I know that Arthur will treat me no differently then he does the others. It has always been like that. I mean I gave him my blessing to marry my sister and make her his queen."

"Ah, women can be difficult to decipher. I raised Elena on my own and look how she turned out." Godwyn said this as he turned his attention to his daughter who was talking with Gwen.

"Women can be difficult to predict I must agree." Elyan said as he smiled at Ari who frowned at him.

"No matter how things turn out I know that you will be happy with whatever you decide to do." Godwyn finished with a smile, which indicated to Ari and Elyan that they had just been given a blessing.

"At least he gave us a blessing." Ari murmured under her breath as Elyan kissed her hair.

"Gaius gave us his blessing, as did Gwen, Merlin and my fellow knights and Isolde." Elyan said as he tried to sound reassuring.

"I know but I'm worried that Arthur doesn't approve of us." Ari fretted.

"What makes you think that?" Elyan asked.

"Well, Merlin told me earlier that Arthur was worried about your proposal. He thinks you proposed too soon. Merlin quoted from him: _'Marriage is a full time commitment. Surely, he knows that. His proposal was too soon.'_." Ari told him quoting everything Merlin had told her.

"He'll come around or Gwen will force him," Elyan said thoughtfully as they watched Arthur indulge himself in a conversation with Merlin and Kay over something to do with shining swords and chainmail. "I just had a thought," the knight said suddenly.

"What?" Ari asked turning her eyes away from her cousin's scowl.

"Why don't we get married the day Elena and Godwyn leave?" Elyan said with a slight smile.

"Really? Isn't that a bit soon? That's exactly what Arthur was worried about." Ari said feeling slightly flustered from her fiancée's quick thought.

"Who cares what Arthur thinks? This is about us. Not him and Gwen."

"He's the king, remember? Or have you forgotten that fact? He has some say in this since this is _his _castle. We'll be using it as our venue." Ari said.

"True," Elyan said knowing that he had not realised that fact until just that moment. There was a moment of silence before Elyan pulled Ari to her feet causing everyone to go silent. "Everyone we have an announcement to make," Elyan waited until every pair of eyes was on him and Ari. "We have decided to marry the day Lord Godwyn and Princess Elena return home to Gawant."

Ari looked over at Arthur who was struggling to suppress a smile. He did not like this idea one bit but was utterly determined not to show it. Gwen was the first see this and elbowed her husband in the arm while the others in the room applauded while Merlin let out a whistle that he had been holding back for sometime.

* * *

><p>After dinner and back in their chambers, Gwen decided it was time to scold her husband for his unsupportive nature in terms of his negative criticism toward Ari and Elyan's upcoming wedding.<p>

"What is wrong with you Arthur?" the queen questioned loudly.

"What do you mean?" the king asked.

"You know what I'm talking about Arthur. Don't you dare deny it," Gwen hissed. When Arthur did not say anything, she continued her rant. "Ari's our friend and Elyan's my brother! Why can't you be like everyone else and be supportive of them?"

"I prefer tradition, Guinevere," Arthur said in a small voice that sounded a lot like he was almost ashamed to be negative towards two of his closest friends.

"I know you do but things can't say traditional forever, Arthur. As your tolerance on magic is changing as the days go by. Ari and Merlin are the first magical beings that have been willing to protect you from Morgana and whatever forces she throws at us. You know that as well as I do, darling. Please, this is not about us or our happiness that we have fought so hard against the odds to create. This is about my brother's happiness and what he wants. I think building up a force to bring Morgana and her forces down is what our kingdom needs and Ari and Elyan need to be a part of that force. Without them where will we be?" Gwen finished with a somewhat determined look on her face.

"How did you get so wise?" Arthur asked with a defeated sigh as he pulled Gwen into his arms.

"I grew up and learned to listen to people's needs. Something you are still learning to do, my king." Gwen said looking up him, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I have to agree with that," Arthur nodded in agreement. "I listen to no-one but Merlin and even when I don't listen to him I find myself in a much bigger hole then I started out in."

"See? You're listening to listen to me." Gwen beamed.

"Of course I'm starting to listen to you, you're my wife and queen." Arthur replied as he kissed her forehead.

"Lovable idiot." Gwen smiled before she leaned up to kiss him properly.

* * *

><p>After his scolding from Gwen, Arthur became more supportive of Ari and Elyan's engagement. He had given them his blessing on at least two separate occasions much to Gwen (and Merlin)'s approval. On the eve of the wedding however, he decided to pay Ari a visit.<p>

"Arthur," Ari said in surprise as she opened the door to her chambers to find the king standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I'm not interrupted anything am I?" he asked.

"No, of course not,"

"If I am I can come back." Arthur said hesitantly.

"No come in." Ari stepped aside as she held the door open so that Arthur could enter her chambers before closing the door once he had entered.

"How are you coping?" Arthur asked after a moment of silence.

"It's been difficult. I now know how you felt while you were planning your wedding." Ari said. She had been feeling somewhat fatigued from all the organising but if she was perfectly honest it was not quite as hard as Arthur had said it was.

"You're tough, you'll survive." Arthur said with a smile as he patted Ari's arm.

"Thank you Arthur. Elyan is doing all he can. This time tomorrow I will be standing on the steps outside with Elyan as an official member of the royal family." Ari said her voice slightly shaking with excitement.

"You are already a member of my family, Ariana." Arthur said causing Ari to look up suddenly.

"Really? You think of me as a member of your family?" she asked in awe.

"Yes. From the moment, I met you; I knew there was something special about you. When you had to reveal your magic, there was no way I could be angry with you or Merlin. You were able to convince me of my wife's innocence when no one else could. You helped save my life when I was about to die at the indirect hands of Morgana. I owe you more than I care to admit but it was something Gwen said to me a few nights ago that made me realise my mistake." Arthur said simply.

"What did she say? Did she finally agree with Merlin that you're a turnip-head?" Ari said brightly.

"Yeah, she did, in a way. She made me realise that you and Elyan deserve to be happy no matter how long you have been together. I know I have given you both my blessing not once but twice but I thought I would I give you this…" Arthur pulled a small box from his jacket and placed it gently in Ariana's hand.

Curiously, the Lady of Camelot took off the lid to find a gold necklace with a small golden dragon. "Oh wow! This is the Pendragon crest." She replied in awe.

"Yes, it is. This was the second in a set that I found in a chest that I found in my father's old wardrobe. It was one of my mother's greatest possessions. Gwen has the other one. I want you to have this. I know what a great friend my mother was to Gaius. I think she would have wanted you to have it." Arthur said in a whisper.

"Thank you Arthur." Ari said as she gently eased the necklace from the box and went to fasten it around her neck.

"Here, let me help you." Arthur stepped around her and fastened the difficult clasp. Ari reached up and touched the tiny dragon before turning her head in Arthur's direction.

"It's beautiful, Arthur, thank you. Ygraine would be really proud of you." Ari said as Arthur pulled her into a tight hug. He was not a hugging type of person but since he had, began his relationship with Gwen and had become closer to Merlin, he had been more open with his feelings and his actions.

"I know that she is looking down on us now. You're more of a sister to me then Morgana ever was." He murmured as he fought back tears.

"That means a lot Arthur, thank you."

* * *

><p>The morning of the wedding had finally arrived and Gwen and Elena were up early helping Ari get ready while Arthur and Merlin stayed with Elyan to comfort him. The other knights went between the two respected chambers much to enjoyment of Merlin who watched as namely Gwaine and Percival continuously teased Elyan for being the second knight to marry.<p>

"Will you two give it a rest?" Arthur snapped. "Just because you two can't find wives doesn't mean you can pick on those of us that can." The two instigators were silent after that as they knew not to anger Arthur when something important was involved like his brother-in-law's happiness.

"Don't worry, Elyan. Ari will make you feel the same way I feel about Gwen: happy." Arthur said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know she will." Elyan sighed.

* * *

><p>Ari fretted as she walked out from behind her changing screen in her wedding dress.<p>

"I wish I had of invited mother!" she said as she started to pace the room while Elena and Gwen watched her anxiously.

"About that…" Elena said and as if on cue, the sound of knocking sounded at the door and Elena got up from her seat and answered the door. She stepped back just as Ari turned around to reveal an elderly old woman who looked like Ariana herself.

"Hello darling." Alice greeted with a smile.

"Mother!" Ari gasped as she hurried over to her mother. The door closed behind them but they did not take any notice.

"Look at you, darling. You are stunning. Elyan is going to be amazed." Alice said as she held her daughter at arm's length.

"Thank you. How did you know about the wedding? Elyan said to be careful with who we send invitations to."

"Guinevere was nice enough to send me a letter and asked me to attend." Ari turned her head to look at Gwen who nodded. Ari had told her about her mother and how she had been on Uther's execution list causing her and Ari to flee Camelot when Uther had caused the Great Purge.

"Thank you so much for inviting my mother, Gwen. I had to be careful since the invitation might have ended up in Morgana's hands." Ari briefly explained.

"I wanted you to have both your parents here on your wedding day. I unfortunately was unable to have my parents standing in the crowd on my wedding day so you have an advantage over Arthur and me. I know my brother will make you happy."

"I know he will, thank you so much, Gwen." Ari moved over to Gwen and hugged her but the moment was interrupted by Gaius' arrival.

"You look amazing my dear." Gaius said with a smile.

"Thank you father," Ari beamed as her stomach flopped over in excitement.

"Has Merlin been to see you?"

"Yes, he visited about an hour ago." Ari nodded.

Gaius nodded. "Hello Alice." He said, his old heart almost leaping from his chest.

"Hello Gaius." Alice replied with a gentle smirk before turning back to her daughter. "Ready to become an official royal?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." With that, Ari took her father's arm and walked from the room just as Arthur and Merlin showed up.

"Welcome back, Alice." Arthur smiled.

"Thank you sire, it is nice to be home, even if it for a few days." Alice nodded. Arthur had cleared her name after Elyan and Ari's engagement had been officially announced of all the charges of almost killing Uther under the Manticore's orders even if he didn't believe that the creature existed. He did it as a favour to Ari knowing that she would never forgive him if her mother had to continuously run for her life.

"Ready ladies?" Merlin asked.

"Ready." Elena and Gwen replied in unison.

The king and queen swept from the room a moment before Elena, Merlin and Alice did knowing that in just a few minutes they would be playing a big part in the making of a great land known as Albion.

* * *

><p>The Knights of the Round Table bowed their heads as Arthur and Gwen passed them. A second later, Alice, Elena and Merlin walked passed the knights with their heads held high. The knights nodded at Merlin and Elena and gave Alice small smiles. They knew as well as everyone else in the room that the marriage of not one but two noble couples would make Camelot almost unbreakable in terms of its spirit. If they could fend off Cenred's army then they could certainly fend off another invasion led by Morgana with the royals leading the way into battle.<p>

As Elena settled herself in the front of the crowd with her friends and her father, she felt like an entirely new person again. Her friends in Camelot didn't judge her, the way people did in Gawant and she wished that she could move to Camelot but being the heir apparent to her father's kingdom, she had to return home at dusk with him.

The doors opened and the crowd braced themselves as Ari and Gaius headed down the middle of the throne room. Ari now understood how Gwen must have felt when Elyan had escorted her down the aisle to marry Arthur. As father and daughter passed the people, they allowed smiles to slip onto their faces as the people bowed to them before straightening up as they stepped further towards their destination. Upon stopping at the lip of the aisle, Gaius stepped away from Ari and allowed Arthur to hold up his hand to her. Ari smiled and took the king's hand and together they stepped closer to the steps to where the thrones sat. Two plain looking seats joined the two mighty thrones; one sat on Arthur's side while the other sat on Gwen's. Upon reaching the steps, Elyan held out his hand. Ari took it without hesitation. In a few moments, their destinies would become intertwined and not just as the siblings-in-law to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, but as two more saviours of Albion.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_Hey my faithful readers, now before you all get angry at me for not posting this chapter two weeks ago it is because I had so much stuff I had to do before I went back to uni which means I had to sort out my timetable and stuff like that. This chapter originally was about 1,000-2,000 words shorter then I originally planned. I really want to re-use the scene from the episode 'The Poisoned Chalice' where Bayard toasts Arthur, Morgana and Uther for their newfound alliance and I expanded on that as it is one of my favourite scenes in Series 1, since the episode after Merlin is poisoned is focused on Gaius and Gwen saving his life while Arthur finds the flower that will save his life. I have also added a bit that will expand why Morgana hasn't attacked Camelot yet as it has been past 2 months since she and her two idiot allies (Agravaine and Helios) planned to takeover Camelot._

_You might also notice a new character in this chapter as well. She is named after the Irish goddess in Irish mythology which I was not aware of until I looked it up earlier. I thought Morrigan was another name for Morgan(a) but I discovered that Morrigan was only a small inspiration for the Morgan le Fay of legend and isn't really known much for being another version of Morgan. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agravaine's Return<strong>_

* * *

><p>The applause from the crowd was almost deafening to Ari and Elyan as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Slowly, breaking the kiss, the pair looked at each other before smiles broke out over their faces. Elyan pulled his new wife into his arms before kissing her again causing the crowd to erupt into even more deafening cheers. Breaking the kiss again, the pair looked out over the crowd and saw Arthur, Gwen and Merlin beaming at them proudly.<p>

"Long Live Lady Ariana! Long Live Lord Elyan!" Merlin cried at the top of his lungs.

"Long Live Lady Ariana! Long Live Lord Elyan!" the room chorused in return.

Elyan felt the pride run through him as a cold sensation placed itself on top of his head. He reached up to touch a somewhat familiar gold and silver circlet. He looked back to the crowd to see the gold in Merlin's eyes fade away. Unable to keep the smile from his face, Elyan continued to look out over the crowd to see his fellow knights and Isolde cheering him and Ariana on. They were truly his brothers and sister in arms.

Wrapped in Elyan's arms, felt better then anything else, in Ariana's mind. Ari looked out over the crowd and spotted the mischievous flicker of gold in her beloved cousin's eyes die as quickly as it had been born. She looked up to see Arthur's old circlet sitting atop Elyan's head. Reaching up to touch it, Ari caught a glimpse of the reflections of her parents in the silver. Turning her head to face them, she could see that a sense of pride was evident on their elderly faces. Gaius had been unable to keep the smile from his face from the moment that Geoffrey had announced that his only daughter was now a married woman. Alice, on the other hand, was having a hard time to hide the tears that threatened to flow from her eyes.

As the new noble couple watched their subjects and their king and queen cheer and chorus their happiness, they did not realise the danger they were about to be in.

* * *

><p>Agravaine had been given orders by Morgana to gate crash the wedding reception of the Lady Ariana and Sir Elyan. It was something he had been willing to do without complaint. He had wanted to gate crash the wedding reception of his weakened by love nephew and his wrench of a servant wife but had been unable to due to the amount of scheming that Morgana had wanted him involved in. Helios had given him a small squad of soldiers and among them was a powerful witch by the name of Morrigan.<p>

She, like Morgana despised the Pendragon rule over Camelot and wanted to see someone more determined and more powerful on the throne and that one person was Morgana, in her eyes. She had accompanied Agravaine back to Camelot. She was about to battle the boy known as Merlin, the Lady of Camelot and her elderly father. Little did the witch realise that these three were more powerful together then what they were individually.

Casting a spell on the siege tunnel gates, Morrigan stepped through the now steaming gates flanked by Agravaine and their men.

"Is this where Morgana said to enter?" the woman asked Agravaine, her dark, shoulder length hair blowing in the breeze that came through the breaks in the walls that surrounded them.

"Yes, I was expecting guards to be on the gates but apparently not. Arthur was weak minded to not have guards stationed here. He was probably thinking too much about his brother-in-law's wedding." Agravaine said as they walked through the tunnels, his voice echoing off the walls.

While Morrigan rolled her eyes, she said nothing. She knew that Arthur was Ygraine's son but he was still Uther's son too which meant he was an enemy. She had been a friend to Ygraine but had become an outcast when Uther had caused the Great Purge after her death in childbirth. A nagging thought had been pressing to be answered for sometime had been forming in her mind. Why would Morgana want Arthur dead when she too was Uther's child? Morrigan had known of course that Morgana was not Ygraine's daughter but her Lady-in-Waiting, Vivienne's daughter with Uther via an affair. While she did not ask, she knew that she did not need to, as she already knew some of the answer: Arthur wasn't the _rightful _heir to the throne of Camelot, Morgana was.

Even if the thought did not really answer the rest of her questions, Morrigan continued to walk as Agravaine and the small squad of soldiers marched towards the throne room where the wedding reception of these two commoners was currently been held.

* * *

><p>The mood up in the throne room was high, as the knights (and Arthur), sent their congratulations around to Ariana and Elyan while Gwen and Merlin had to ban them from the rest of the alcohol. After a few goblets, Merlin had to make the alcohol disappear as they had training the next morning and there was nothing worse than having a king and his most trusted knights hung over. At the head table, Elyan and Ari sat in the large seats that were normally reserved for Arthur and Gwen. The King and Queen had been all too happy to give up their seats for the night since this celebration was not about them.<p>

Gwen looked stunning in a gown made of silk in the colour of her signature lavender with a combination of cream and gold threading embracing the hemming to make the gown look fit for the queen that Gwen was. Her curly hair was pulled back in the same French hairdo that Ari's hair had been in on the first day of the tournament. Her ears held a similar pair of earrings that Ari had worn the day before the fates had come and released her and Merlin from their long kept secrets as sorcerers. Her forehead held a small pendant that had been a wedding present from Ari and Merlin. Her Pendragon charm necklace hung from her neck.

Arthur on the other hand looked like he normally did, with the exception of his new crown, which made him look a lot more handsome, then that ugly bronze thing had.

The royal couple sat apart in the seats that were normally occupied by Elyan and Ari, happy not to be in the spotlight for a change. Merlin, Gaius and Alice had been invited to sit with them but had declined the offer from Gwen saying that they did not want ruin Ariana's day of happiness.

The Knights of the Round Table were livelier then they had been the day before. They now had another excuse to tease Elyan. While Tristan was civil and had more manners than his fellow knights, he did have to admit that Elyan becoming a noble would only make Camelot stronger with Ari as his beloved Lady of the household while Gwen would still be Arthur's leading woman as his queen. Looking over at his now married friend, Tristan allowed a smile to slip onto his face as he watched Merlin head to the front of the room.

"Merlin, Merlin, no!" Ari protested as she lifted a hand to her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Elyan took her free hand and gently squeezed it.

"So I think you all know why I'm up here," Merlin said aloud.

"Yeah, we know!" Gwaine cried, sounding half drunk. Merlin quickly turned his gaze to Gwen who looked at him sheepishly. Apparently, her attempt to stop the knights from drinking had been in vain. How they had gotten their filthy hands on more ale the queen nor her best friend would ever know even if Merlin had been forced to make it disappear. The room burst into laughter.

"SILENCE!" Tristan bellowed at the top of his lungs. The entire room went silent.

"Thank you Tristan," Merlin said thankfully, turning to face his new friend. The knight nodded in acknowledgement before Merlin turned back to his waiting cousin who was now standing, as were Arthur, Gwen and Elyan, who held his wife's hand tightly. Glancing around briefly, Merlin could see that everyone else was doing the same with their goblets in hand. Even the knights were now standing after some encouragement from Tristan. "I would like to congratulate my darling cousin, the Lady Ariana, on her marriage to my dear friend, Sir Elyan, or should I say _Lord _Elyan. To your health, Ariana, Elyan, King Arthur, Queen Guinevere," Gwen grinned and raised her goblet at Merlin. "And to…" Merlin was unable to finish his sentence.

The doors opened to reveal the ragged body of Agravaine de Bois standing in the doorway with a middle-aged woman at his side flanked by a small army of soldiers. The sound of Arthur's goblet slipping through his fingers and hitting the floor with a loud _clang _brought Agravaine's attention to his estranged nephew.

"Well, well, well, my dear nephew, married and with a queen," Agravaine's eyes turned to Gwen causing Arthur to pull her behind him protectively causing Gwen to peer around him to see what was going on. Agravaine's cold glance then turned to Ari and Elyan. "If it isn't the Lord and _Lady _of Camelot. I am so glad that I was here to see this moment." He sneered.

Arthur pulled out his sword, prompting his knights to do the same. Merlin readied himself while Ari and Gwen picked up their knives. Ari's dress changed to her specially designed battle gear, her knife fell to the table and was immediately replaced by her sword. She could feel Agravaine's icy stare on her. She caught one word as it slipped from his cruel mouth inaudibly: Emrys. While she should have felt an icy chill run down her spine, she had other feelings ran through her instead. Anger. Rage. Hatred. She could feel her magic surging through her veins but she held her anger in as she grasped her sword hilt tightly.

"Get them!" Morrigan cried and the army broke their ranks and charged at the guests causing everything to fall into chaos. People ran this way and that screaming. Gaius and Alice got as many people out of the hall as they could while Arthur and others stayed behind and fought.

Ari climbed up onto the table to get a better look at the action. She watched as Tristan and Isolde took on a man together, their movements mirroring the latter's. Jumping down, she found herself back to back with Arthur who was trying (and failing) to take down three soldiers at once.

"What's a wedding without a little action?" he mused out loud causing his new sister-in-law to laugh before taking down a soldier himself.

"Nice strike!" she commented proudly.

"Thank you my lady!" Arthur called as the pair separated.

* * *

><p>Merlin was getting tired as he duelled with Morrigan. He was throwing every spell he knew at her and yet she was blocking them with ease. He suddenly felt lighter when he felt his magic slacken and was immediately worried that this new witch was draining him, however he was wrong. Turning his head to the left he saw Gaius helping him. "What are you doing?" he yelled over the havoc.<p>

"Helping you! Ariana's request!" the elderly physician yelled in reply as he used a blocking spell to repel Morrigan back.

"Thought so!" Merlin yelled as Gaius chuckled.

* * *

><p>Gwen had been helping Gaius and Alice get people out of the hall before she had been ambushed by Agravaine who looked at her with distaste.<p>

"Well, well, well," he sneered as he stepped towards her. "If it isn't the _Queen _of Camelot. You do not deserve Arthur's love. He's young and foolish for loving a servant." A cruel smirk crossed his face. Gwen clutched her sword hilt tighter. She had been given a sword by Kay on the way out of the hall.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as she exchanged blows with Agravaine.

"The throne does not belong to Arthur. It belongs to Morgana and I intend to help her regain her place as the rightful _Queen_ of Camelot_._" Gwen had a feeling this was the end of her last moment as Camelot's Queen but she was mistaken.

"Gwen!" Agravaine turned his head to see Merlin and Percival running towards them. He was about to strike at the king's two loyal friends but before he could, he was thrown against the nearby wall and was rendered unconscious.

"Your Highness! Are you alright?" Percival asked as he and Merlin reached Gwen.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gwen reassured them. "What's going on in the throne room?"

"We don't know. We came looking you." Merlin told her before he turned his gaze on the unconscious Agravaine. "What are we going to do with him?" Gwen and Percival looked at each other before turning back to Merlin.

"I think Arthur will want him alive. Throw him in the dungeons." Gwen said in a commanding tone. With a nod, Merlin nodded and casted a spell over the unconscious Agravaine, before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p>The remaining Knights of the Round Table, the King and the Lady of Camelot refused to back down to Morrigan's attack. Gaius and Alice had returned from the physician's chambers after having to run back and forth between the two to find the throne room in complete disarray. They had then started to fire spells at the enemy. They might have been old but their magic was still powerful but not as powerful as Merlin was combined with the powers of their young beloved daughter.<p>

"Sire, where's Ariana?" Gaius yelled over the clashes of swords to Arthur.

"I don't know. Merlin and Percival went looking for her and Gwen!" Arthur yelled in return as he kicked aside a warrior he had just run through with his sword.

"Father, I'm here!" Gaius heard Ari yell over the chaos.

Gaius and Arthur breathed a brief sigh of relief but there was a worrying feeling that was making itself comfortable in their stomachs over Gwen, Merlin and Percival's wellbeing.

* * *

><p>Ariana ran down the steps that entered the dungeons and stopped when she reached Merlin, Percival and Gwen. She had managed to escape the battle in the throne room to find her missing friends.<p>

"Ari! Oh thank god!" Merlin said in relief as he hugged her.

"Good to see you too, Merlin." Ari grinned.

"Darling!" came Alice's voice.

"Mother, down here." Ari called. A moment later, Alice was standing beside her. "Thank goodness you're alright!" the Lady of Camelot exclaimed as she hugged her mother tightly. "How's the battle faring in the throne room?" the Lady of Camelot asked.

"Well, darling. Your father is doing extremely well. You'd be proud of him." Alice smiled. The others exchanged their own smiles before they bolted back up the stairs and back towards the throne room.

* * *

><p>Morrigan refused to back down. She wanted Arthur dead so that Morgana would become the <em>rightful<em> Queen of Camelot. She knew very well that with Arthur's death Guinevere would be too inexperienced to rule Camelot alone and yet she would have the support of her brother and sister-in-law and that of the oafs that called themselves knights. With Merlin and old Gaius still alive, Morrigan knew that in order for Arthur to fall his two allies would have to die but she had found out quite quickly that both men were extremely gifted and were not going to back down without a fight.

"Why are you doing this, Morrigan?" Gaius asked. "You were a friend of Ygraine. She never would have betrayed you. You were like a sister to her. Why betray her now like Agravaine has?" Morrigan lowered her hands to look at Gaius.

"My dear Gaius, you may not have noticed but Arthur is Uther's son as well as Ygraine's. Because of Arthur's birth, Ygraine was forced to die! He is just as much to blame as Uther was. If Uther hadn't been so desperate for an heir then magic would still be allowed in Camelot and Ygraine would still be alive!" Morrigan hissed.

Arthur looked over at Gaius who could only stare at Morrigan in shock. How could hold she a grudge against Arthur when his birth had be caused by Uther's desperation?

"How can you blame Arthur for something that wasn't his fault? He was the result of Uther's desperation and you know as well as I that Ygraine would have done anything for Uther even die in childbirth with Camelot's long needed heir!" Gaius said. Morrigan watched as the old man's face fell to disbelief and hurt. They had both been close to Ygraine when she was alive and she had made them both promise that they would look after Arthur if anything were to happen to her.

Morrigan remembered Ygraine's words as they returned forcibly to her mind. _"Morrigan, I want you, Alice and Gaius to look after Arthur if I die giving birth."_

Morrigan had looked at her in disbelief. _"You named your child? How can you possibly know that it's a boy?"_

"_Nimueh has said that it is a boy. I was writing a letter that was to be given to him when he grew and I suddenly realised that he didn't have a name so I named him Arthur."_

Morrigan shook the late queen's words from her head. She now realised just how much Ygraine had loved her son and she had been willing to die in order for him to live and become the fair and just High King Arthur of Albion but first he had to become the King of Camelot before he could achieve his destiny. Her facial expression changed to one of sadness. She had broken her promise to Ygraine and she would be forever shamed for her crime.

"_I can't do this anymore, Morgana," _She thought.

"_Morrigan, don't you dare defy me!" _Morgana's voice screamed inside her head.

"_You're going about this the wrong way, Morgana. Arthur has his destiny like you have yours. Arthur will be the High King of Albion and there is nothing you can do to stop that!"_ Morrigan said victoriously. Morgana's screams echoed through her head but Morrigan pushed them away without any effort.

"Your highness, I beg your forgiveness. Morgana and Agravaine were so caught up in revenge on you and on Camelot that they pulled me in with them. I promised your mother that I would protect you and I have not done that for that I am sorry." Arthur eyed the witch while his emotions made the decision to pardon the witch. If his mother had been friends with her why couldn't she continue to be an ally of Camelot? But there was one think he wanted to know first: why did she turn against Camelot to begin with? But that was a question that could wait for later.

Looking around, Arthur could see that most of enemy had been slain but he wasn't satisfied. Where in the world was Agravaine? Before he could ask Morrigan where Agravaine had gone, Gwen, Merlin, Percival, Alice and Ari appeared in the doorway.

"Guinevere!" Arthur called. Gwen hurried from Merlin's side and into the arms of her husband. "Are you alright?" he asked taking his her face into his hands. She nodded before she caught sight of Morrigan.

"Arthur…" she said, her eyes going wide in shock.

"It's alright, she won't hurt us." Arthur reassured her. He gestured for the witch to come forward.

"Gwen, this is Morrigan, she was a friend of my mother. She was recently allied with Morgana and Agravaine but she's siding with us now." The queen watched as the witch curtsied to her.

"My lady, I am sorry that we got off on the wrong foot but I know where I belong now. Morgana wanted me to side with her because she too was bitter over her hatred for Uther and everything he had done to her. I was wrong to do what I did. I am sincere to my word and I understand if you will not accept me."

Gwen knew her words were sincere and went over to comfort her. "Morrigan, I will be more than happy for you serve in our household. If Arthur says its okay than all I can I say is welcome." Gwen gave the middle-aged witch a kind smile, which she returned.

"Thank you your highness," Morrigan said.

"Please, just call me Gwen, everyone does regardless or not if I'm queen."

"Gwen it is then." Morrigan said with another smile.

"Welcome to the court of Camelot, Lady Morrigan," Arthur said with an approving nod. "I hope you enjoy living here."

"Thank you Arthur. You would have done your mother proud." Arthur grinned at his court's new ally.

"Sire! There's a-" A serving girl started to cry but stopped her words when she saw Gwen shake her head. No one had noticed her running into the room with a frightened expression plastered on her young face.

"No, no, Esmé," Gwen said gently. "Morrigan has changed her ways. She was a friend to the late Queen Ygraine."

"Please accept my apologies Lady Morrigan." Esmé bowed her blonde head before looking up at the witch. When Morrigan nodded her head in acknowledgement the girl scampered from the room like a mouse being chased by a cat.

"Now what do we do, sire?" Kay asked. Everyone turned to him, to see his face scratched and bloodied.

"We interrogate Agravaine, is what we do. We need to get out of him the information regarding Morgana's whereabouts." Gwen said. "Alright, Merlin, Ari and Morrigan go with Arthur…"

"No wait," Elyan interrupted. Everyone turned to look at him. "I am not letting Ariana down there, you shouldn't be going down there either Gwen, he just tried to kill you."

"Elyan," Ari said as she went to her husband's side. "I can handle myself. I'm more powerful then you give me credit for,"

"She's right, I've seen her in action, as have you." Arthur said coming to his sister-in-law's defence. "Give her a chance."

"Well alright, but I want Merlin to go with you, I don't know if I want to trust _her _yet." Elyan aimed his last statement at Morrigan who didn't seem offended by his words.

"Morrigan, stay here with Gaius and Alice and help him with the bodies of the slain. Gwaine, Leon, Galahad stay and help them. The rest you, come with us down to the dungeons. If Agravaine tries anything we'll need as much help as we can get," Arthur grinned at his wife's commands as they flowed from her lips effortlessly. She was born to be queen. The others nodded and headed for the doors while Gaius, Alice, Morrigan and the select few knights that Gwen had named started to clear away the bodies of Helios and Morgana's slain squadron.

"Well done, Guinevere," the king praised as he watched the others leave. His arms were crossed against his chest. Gwen turned to her husband and smiled before following the others out of the room. A moment later, Arthur was walking at her side.

* * *

><p>The group stood outside Agravaine's cell waiting for Arthur and Gwen to arrive. Out of the corner of her eye, Ari could see Gwen stop next to her with Arthur standing on Gwen's other side.<p>

"Ready?" Kay asked.

"Ready," Arthur replied with a nod. With that, the knight opened the cell door and stepped inside before being followed by the rest of his fellow knights, the King and Queen, the court sorcerer and the Lord and Lady of Camelot.

"Well, well, well," Agravaine sneered. "If it isn't my idiotic nephew and his servant queen." He smiled cruelly in Gwen's direction. Gwen was unaffected by Agravaine's cruelty. She had had heard it from the lords and ladies of the court before and as much as it hurt, she had found the strength to ignore the taints and name-calling.

"What happened to you, Agravaine?" Arthur asked in a hurt tone. "You were supposed to be on Camelot's side."

"Camelot's side?" Agravaine hissed. "Ha! I couldn't have cared less to being on Camelot's side! Uther killed my beloved sister! You were not supposed to be born! If it wasn't Uther's desire for an heir then my sister would still be alive!" Agravaine's voice echoed off the walls.

"It wasn't my father that killed my mother!" Arthur retorted. "It was Nimueh!"

"Nimueh had no idea that for you to be born that Ygraine had to die!" Agravaine hissed in return.

"Stop it!" Ari yelled causing the estranged relatives to go silent.

"You have no right to speak to me like that, girl!" Agravaine snarled. "You are not of noble blood."

"She," Arthur said calmly, "is the High Lady of Camelot. You will show her some respect. After all, it was her wedding reception you trashed." His eyebrows arched menacingly. Elyan leaned around Merlin to give his wife a look that read 'Now he supports us' or rather 'About time he supported us!'

"You have no right to the throne! None of you do! Morgana had every right to kill you all when she was on the throne the last time. Oh, I cannot wait for the Feast of Beltane! On that night, Morgana will take her rightful place upon the throne! Two months isn't a long time."

Everyone else exchanged looks of confusion. "You miscalculated, Agravaine," Elyan spat. "It's been two months. Beltane isn't until next month." Arthur and Gwen looked at each other. No wonder Camelot had had very few attacks as of late. A simple miscalculation was rare for Morgana. She must have thought that Beltane was two months beforehand as the nights were starting to get lighter. This year, it had started to get lighter a bit earlier than usual which meant that Morgana would have believed that Beltane had come early.

"Oh yes. How foolish of Lady Morgana to miscalculate. Let me out of these chains so I can correct her." Agravaine held out his wrists but nobody stepped forward to unchain him. "Just what I thought. You are weak, my dear nephew. First you marry a servant and make her your queen then you make the physician's daughter the Lady of Camelot and than to make things even more evident, you make your servant Camelot's Court Sorcerer when magic is banned in Camelot. Only weak-minded fools do that. Your knights are also proof of that. Have me killed. Be like your father, oh that's right, you're nothing like him." Agravaine smiled cruelly at his nephew who ignored his cruel words.

"Agravaine de Bois, you will be trailed for treason against your king and queen due to the rules and customs of these lands." Arthur said in a voice that implied strength and might. "Merlin if you will." Arthur turned on his heel walked back up the stairs with Gwen following behind. He pretended not hear Agravaine's yells of pain as Merlin used his magic to tighten the shackles around Agravaine's wrists and ankles. It was not long before the others joined the king and queen as they helped Gaius, Alice and the knights tend to the bloodied and now paled bodies of the slain.

* * *

><p>Morgana was fuming. Her spy from Camelot, Stuart had just reported that Agravaine was now residing in Camelot's dungeons. She was still fuming over Morrigan's turnover of alliances. "It was Emrys!" She screamed. "He did this!"<p>

"Morgana, think about it. How many people in that throne room had magic?" Helios reasoned. They had been watching the entire event unfold from Morgana's scrying crystal that had once belonged to Morgause.

"There was Gaius, Ariana, Merlin, that old woman who was Ariana's mother and Morrigan but Emrys is an old man with a beard. Neither Merlin or Gaius look like him!" she fretted. Helios watched her walk out of the room and back to her own. She was obsessed with wanting to find out who this Emrys bloke was.

* * *

><p>Morgana cast a transportation spell over herself and soon found herself in Camelot's dungeons. She remembered the last time she was in here. It had been her first reign over Camelot where she had visited Uther and undermined him which would cause his fall from grace. Though she had not realised at the time, she was more of a tyrant then Uther had ever been. She would never admit to anyone, as she no longer felt that she could trust anyone, not even Helios and Agravaine.<p>

"Morgana!" Agravaine said as Morgana entered the cell. She had killed all the guards that had guarded the dungeons with a simple flick of her wrist. "Oh thank god!"

"You really are stupid, Agravaine. Even more than Merlin is." Morgana huffed.

"You miscalculated your assault on Camelot. Beltane is four weeks from now. It was not two months ago, like you thought it was."

"I know, I realised that a week after we planned the assault. That is why we did not attack. A little long will not make a difference. Soon, I will be Queen and there is nothing Arthur and Guinevere can do to stop me." Morgana raised a hand over the shackles on Agravaine's hands before crouching down to allow her magic to unshackle his feet.

"Oh thank you." Agravaine sighed as the shackles fell to the ground. He looked down at his wrists and his ankles. They were bloodied and bruised but he knew that Morgana would heal him of his injuries when they got back to Helios' castle, if she decided not to dispose of him there and then.

Grabbing Agravaine's arm, Morgana recast the spell and they were back in her room in Helios' castle within seconds.

"Let the warning bells ring in Camelot. They will never find you here." Morgana smirked at Agravaine before she headed out of the room to find Helios.

* * *

><p>"Sire, my Lady, Agravaine is missing from his cell!" Tristan said as he poked his head into Gwen and Arthur's room around midnight.<p>

"What? How can he be missing?" Gwen questioned as she pulled herself up onto her pillows before hitting Arthur in the head to wake him up.

"We don't know, your Highness but we have reason to believe that someone got him out via the use of a transportation spell," Tristan told her in a rush. Gwen looked at him questioningly. "Merlin and Gaius told us about it." Tristan explained simply. Gwen nodded before turning to Arthur.

"What about the guards?" the king asked.

"All dead, sire," Tristan, told him.

"There's only person I know who would dare break Agravaine out of the dungeons," Tristan and Gwen waited the few agonising seconds before Arthur uttered the one name that they all feared about all others. "Morgana. Sound the warning bell and once its light get as many knights out into that forest and find him!" Arthur ordered. Tristan nodded and hurried out the door just as Merlin and Isolde entered.

"Merlin, Isolde, thank goodness you're here," Gwen said as she climbed out of bed. "We need your expertise." Isolde and Merlin looked at each other.

"What do you mean, Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"She means, how powerful was the spell that Morgana cast to get herself and Agravaine to their location?" Arthur clarified. He was too tired to even roll his eyes at his best friend.

"I'm not sure I haven't been down there yet but if she could cast it from wherever she is to the cells of the dungeons and then it could have been pretty powerful. I'm only guessing, the best person to ask is Ari, she's used a transportation spell before."

"Right, Merlin go and talk to her and we'll meet you both in the dungeons." Arthur told him. Merlin nodded and was out the door a moment later.

"What do you need me for, your majesties?" Isolde asked kindly.

"We need you to rally the rest of the Round Table and meet us in the dungeons." Gwen told her with a kind smile. Isolde was then out of the room the next second.

* * *

><p>Merlin stood with Ari in the middle of Agravaine's abandoned cell trying to determine how powerful Morgana's transportation spell had been.<p>

"Well, the spell was powerful. I can feel its strength. It still lingers in the air around Merlin and I. Morgana must have travelled a fair distance for it to be so powerful." Ari explained as simply as she could so that the others could understand.

"So you mean that she is nowhere nearby." Percival questioned.

"Exactly, all I can sense is that she was in a rush to get back to wherever she is." Ari nodded in confirmation.

"When dawn comes, Leon, I want you to lead a group of knights out to scan the forest anyway. Knowing Morgana, she is probably trying to cover her tracks." Arthur said without hast. Even though he had grown up with Morgana and had treated her like a sister, he had come to hate her for everything she had done. After the incident involving Gwen and Lancelot, he had vowed to never overlook the facts of a crime ever again. He had almost lost everything he held most dear once and he was not willing to lose it again, especially Gwen and his friends. Leon nodded before leading the other knights out of the room leaving Arthur, Gwen, Isolde, Ari and Merlin to discuss what to do next.

"Now what?" Merlin asked.

"There's nothing we can do, unless they attack again and I have a feeling that it will be a much bigger battle then we can handle." Arthur told him. In many ways, he admired Merlin for speaking out. Even some kinds of magic his best friend could not grasp. He knew that Merlin was powerful but he knew Merlin was not a genius when it came to every kind of magic out there. Arthur was certainly no idiot when it came to Merlin's powers except for to the five years in which Merlin had hidden his gift from him.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued…<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **_I'm back, my lovely readers! I am so sorry that this has been a few months in the making. I have been so busy. Anyway, I started this chapter a while ago and didn't get the chance to finish it until about a week and a half ago. This is I think the longest chapter for a story that I've never written and the idea for this chapter has been playing in my head for quite a while so I thought I might as well write it just to get it out of my system. I've been in Merlin-mode for the last couple of days as Merlin season 5 has just premiered in the UK and it's due to premiere in Australia this coming Sunday as part of Channel Ten's Super Sunday. I've been working on a another Merlin Music Video and at the same time I've been watching scenes from the new episode entitled 'Arthur's Bane: Part One.' I am so sorry for the wait but now the wait is over! Ha ha! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Protect the Queen!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two days past and the knights could find no trace of Morgana or Agravaine in the forest. While Arthur was running around like a headless chicken, fuming over how they had let Agravaine slip through their fingers so easily, a letter came from Gwen's old friend Mary who had asked Gwen to pay her and her husband John a visit.<p>

"Is this such a good idea?" Arthur had asked when Gwen had informed him of Mary's invitation. "I don't like the idea of you out there alone when Morgana and Agravaine are still on the loose."

"Arthur," Gwen had sighed as she stepped into his embrace. "I'll have one of the knights and Merlin with me. I'll be perfectly safe."

Arthur sighed knowing that this was something she had to do on her own. "Alright, I'll have Gwaine assigned to guard you. I have been looking for an excuse to get him out of training. If all he does is drink himself dry and get himself into tavern brawls then I think I will have to strip him of his knighthood." Arthur grinned half-heartedly. Gwen allowed her lips to turn upward into a small smile.

"Thank you," she whispered before leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elyan, Ari and Arthur stood on the steps outside the castle with the other knights, Isolde, Gaius, Godwyn, Elena and Morrigan watching as Gwen, Gwaine and Merlin prepped their horses for travel. Elena and Godwyn had decided to stay in Camelot a few more days to help with fixing the damage Agravaine had caused.<p>

"You look troubled, Arthur." Ari said as she turned her head in the king's direction.

"This is the first time, Gwen hasn't been at my side since we married, Ariana." Arthur said in a daze as he watched Merlin help Gwen up onto her horse.

"Don't worry," Ari said with a smile. "She's in good hands. Merlin and Gwaine won't let any harm come to her." Arthur nodded before watching Ari tread gracefully down the stairs and to Merlin's side.

"Merlin," Ari said in a small voice.

"Ari," he greeted in the same tone she had used a moment before.

"Look after Gwen, for Arthur's sake. He was relucent to let her do this with you and Gwaine." Ari peered over her shoulder to see Arthur still standing where she had left him and Elyan.

"I know, Gwen told me what happened when she showed him Mary's letter." Merlin said as he returned his gaze to her after following her gaze over her shoulder. Ari nodded before pulling Merlin into a hug.

"Be safe and please be careful. I don't want to be the one to write to Aunt Hunith telling her of your death." Ari teased.

"Don't worry, I have magic on my side. I'll protect Gwen even if Gwaine's too intoxicated to help me." Merlin and Ari turned their heads to see Gwaine swaying on his horse.

"Hey I heard that!" the tipsy knight called over his shoulder.

"Alright, off you go." Ari whispered as Merlin hugged her one last time before he received a kiss on the cheek. Merlin gave his only cousin a look of reassurance before mounting his horse. Ari backed up so that she could watch Merlin lead Gwen and Gwaine out of the courtyard.

"Don't worry, Arthur," Godwyn said placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "She's in good hands."

"I know that's what concerns me." Arthur said turning his gaze to his father's old friend.

* * *

><p>As the events of the day passed, Arthur started to grow restless as he sat in two council meetings in a row. While he had told Ari not to attend the meetings if she did not feel up to it, he wished that she were there for moral support. With all the boneheaded council members who were against everything Arthur had achieved, he had wanted to fire each one of them who opposed him. Other than Ari, the only people Arthur could really trust on the council that were present in the room were Gaius, Leon and Geoffrey. He looked over at the vacant seat on Gaius' right, which Merlin normally occupied and sighed heavily, which didn't go unnoticed by Gaius.<p>

"Sire, are you alright?" Gaius asked as he moved into his daughter's vacant seat.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry Gaius. I was just thinking." The king told his old friend.

"About Gwen, Gwaine and Merlin?" Gaius asked after peering over his shoulder at his bickering colleagues.

All Arthur could do was nod.

"Why don't you go and rest, Arthur? I'm sure Leon, Geoffrey and I can finish this meeting off." Gaius told him with a small smile.

"Thank you, Gaius." Arthur said thankfully before he received a nod from Gaius and getting to his feet and wandering out of the room and towards his sister-in-law and brother-in-law's conjoined chamber.

* * *

><p>Ari sat in her favourite chair by the fire with a book in her hands. As she read she could have sworn that, she had read the same line at least five times. Giving up on her reading, she got up, marked the page and placed the book on the desk before snapping her fingers and her gown and hair changed to that of her travelling attire. She sighed as her plaited hair fell down her back with a soft thud. With that, she walked out of the room with her favourite knife and her sword at her belt.<p>

As she walked down the corridor she was met halfway between her chamber and the throne room, by Arthur who had an equally irritated look on his face.

"Ari," he greeted, his arms crossed.

"Sire," she replied as she peered over her shoulder to see no-one walking down the corridor.

"Did you get this, ah….?"

"Feeling? Yeah!" With that, the Lady and the King bolted down the corridor and towards the front entrance where they bolted down the stairs and almost ran into Kay and Elyan on the way down.

"Whoa, sire, my lady. Where's the fire?" Kay asked as he grabbed Ariana's shoulders to make her stop causing Arthur to almost run into her.

"Gwen, Merlin and Gwaine are in trouble, we need to go after them." Ari babbled before she tried to push pass her husband and friend.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, my lady, calm down. We'll come with you," Kay said as he released her shoulders and started to walk towards the stable. It was Arthur's voice that made him stop.

"No, stay here, we'll go." Arthur said as he attempted to walk around Elyan.

"What?" Elyan said in disbelief. "No, Arthur, Gwen's my sister and it's my duty to protect her."

"She's my wife, I'll go. You stay here." Arthur tried to push Elyan and Kay out of the way before Ariana's voice caught his ears.

"Enough! Both of you! Don't you see what this is doing to you? Now, Elyan, Kay come along and we may need some backup. Elyan assemble Galahad and Tristan and have them meet us at the stable in five minutes and if you see Morrigan, tell her that I won't be requiring her services for the rest of the day. Kay, you're with us." Ari ordered. Elyan nodded at his wife and brother-in-law before running off to find his fellow knights.

Elyan returned to his wife's side just under five minutes later with Galahad and Tristan in tow.

"You wanted to see us, my lady, sire?" the youngest of the two asked.

"Yes, the Queen, Gwaine and Merlin are in trouble. We need to rescue them. Mount your horses and let's go!" Ari commanded as she mounted her horse and galloped out of the stables and down towards the gates of the lower town. Arthur wasn't far behind her and together, the knights followed suit not wanting to get on the witch's bad side.

* * *

><p>Gwaine struggled to hold back the assailants that had unexpectedly attacked the trio. Being the only one with a sword, the lovable knight was thankful that the drunkenness had worn off. Merlin on the other hand, was protecting Gwen while doing his best to fend off the bandits that had obviously been sent to kill them.<p>

Merlin, old buddy!" Gwaine cried over the clanging of swords.

"Yeah?" Merlin yelled back.

"PROTECT THE QUEEN AT ALL COSTS!" the knight yelled. Merlin chuckled.

"You know I will!" he shouted back.

"Will you both shut it and kill them?" Gwen yelled.

"Sorry my lady!" her two friends yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked around frantically as he, Ari and their knights stopped their horses at a multi section of paths. With every passing moment, his wife and two friends were at an all time high of getting killed.<p>

"Now what?" he asked, his voice projecting his worry.

"Allow me," Ari said before she flicked a finger in the direction she thought was the right path. Sure enough, it glowed and she started towards it.

"How do you know this is the right path?" Elyan asked.

"Luckily for us, I spiked Merlin's breakfast this morning with tracking powder. This is the path he, Gwen and Gwaine went down." The witch explained. Arthur and Elyan looked at each other before they forced their horses into a gallop as they hurried after Ari with the selected knights in tow.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Gwaine were losing and they knew it. They were hopelessly outnumbered and knew they had failed in their mission to protect Gwen from harm. The trio had been chained to a tree by magical chains conjured by an unknown force. Merlin could sense that one of the bandits had magic but couldn't tell which one.<p>

"Well, this is it, Merlin old pal," Gwaine yelled finally. Merlin looked at his friend. "We've had a good run and I think-" Gwaine didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the scene of a half-dozen bodies flying through the air and hitting nearby trees entered his sight.

Merlin watched as more men were thrown to their deaths into the trees. A smile crept along his face as he realised what was going on. "There's only one person in the entirely of Camelot I know who can do that!" Gwen and Gwaine managed to turn their heads in the direction of the clearing where they saw a familiar set of horses ride with the only woman of the group's plaited hair bouncing against her back while her eyes shone a deadly shade of ember.

"Ari!" Merlin yelled.

"Merlin!" Ari cried as she practically vaulted from her horse and leapt into action.

"Gwen!" Arthur yelled as he too vaulted himself from his horse and bolted towards his tied-up wife and friends.

"Arthur!" Gwen yelled before her eyes returned to the drama unfolding before her. Ari and the knights fought with every bit of strength they had.

"Gwen!" Arthur said as stopped in front of the tied-up trio.

"You came looking for us." Gwen said in surprise.

"Of course I did. What kind of husband and friend would I be if I let you three die?" Arthur said thoughtfully as he pulled his knife from his belt.

"Ah… Not a very good one?" Merlin piped up. Arthur looked at him for a moment before raising the knife above his head. Merlin noticed what he was about to do and tried to stop him.

"Arthur, no!" As the knife came down on the chains Arthur was sent flying back and he hit the ground with a thud.

"What the…?" He questioned as he sat up. He rolled out of the way as a bandit ran at him and raised his sword ready to stab him.

"These are enchanted chains, only magic can break them!" Merlin yelled.

"Now you tell me! ARIANA!" Arthur yelled as he fought his almost assassin.

Ari bolted from her fight with her assailant. "Shield your eyes!" she shrieked as she ran towards her captured friends. She raised her hand and her eyes glowed for a moment before the chains exploded into thin air.

"So much better!" Gwaine sighed as he picked up his sword before he jumped back into the fray with his fellow knights, Ariana, the king and Merlin while the queen did all she could to fend the remaining bandits off with the knife that Arthur had given her for protection.

With two magic users on their side, the knights and Arthur were able to defeat the enemy a lot quicker then they would have if they were all together and without Merlin.

Finally, Ariana was able to disarm the sorcerer that Merlin had detected earlier.

"Truce, truce!" the man cried as he cowered on the ground.

"Do you know who you were trying to abduct?" Ariana hissed, her sword tip at his throat.

"Nah, nah-" the man gasped.

"Well do you?" Ari demanded.

"Some servant girl, a knight and serving boy to the king." The man confessed. Ari looked up at Arthur who was holding Gwen close and Merlin had his hand on Gwen's shoulder. Ari didn't need to look over her shoulder to know that the knights were watching the exchange unfold. "Why does a girl such as you, want to know?" the man sneered horribly.

Arthur tightened his grip on Gwen. The way the man had just spoken reminded him of how King Caerleon had spoken the day that Agravaine had pressured him into killing the king who had been trespassing on Camelot's lands which had led to Caerleon's widow, Queen Annis wanting revenge on Arthur for killing her husband in 'cold blood'. Thinking about it now, Arthur knew that Gwen would do the same thing as Annis had but to a more mature degree if he had been slaughtered in cold blood. In his mind, this is what made a strong Queen and it had been clear from very early on that these qualities suited her and that these were the qualities that a Queen needed. She had a strong and mighty heart that had quickly won over the people of Camelot in her early days as a Lady of Camelot and later as its Queen. She loved the people and they in return loved her. Arthur could only have stood back and smiled proudly as his wife was welcomed openly by the people that she had known since her childhood days.

"Show me some respect, you fool!" Ariana hissed.

"Ariana!" Arthur warned.

The man at the Lady of Camelot's mercy started to chuckle darkly. "Why would a woman of such low status be accompanied by the Knights of Camelot and wear the rings of a noble woman?" Ari's right thumb caressed her engagement ring that was similar to Gwen's though it was less majestic. When she fought she was left- handed which was also the hand that held her wedding ring.

"I, just so happen to be the High Lady of Camelot. Behind me is my husband, a knight of Camelot. Don't even think about threatening my sister-in-law because you will be answering to her husband." Ari snarled.

"Her husband?" the man asked.

"Yes, her husband you fool!" Elyan snarled. Tristan grabbed him by the arm to pull him back.

"And what would a mere serving girl's husband do to the likes of me?" the man sneered

"I could have you arrested for abduction." Arthur said as he stepped towards the man. Gwen turned into Merlin's arms knowing that he would also protect her.

The man continued to laugh. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the King of Camelot. My master will pleased to hear that you came to your wife's rescue. How bold."

"Who is your master?" Elyan hissed, irritated that they weren't getting strange answers.

"Hush, Elyan!" Ari hissed.

"You will never get an answer from me." The man said darkly as he shook his head.

"Kay, Galahad, Tristan, arrest him. We'll interrogate him when we get back to Camelot." Arthur said. With a nod at his knights, the named knights hurried forward to arrest the man at Ariana's mercy only to realise that they couldn't restrain him.

"Uh, my lady, could you please…?" Kay said as he pointed awkwardly at the man's hands. With a wave of her hand, Ariana bounded the man's hands and the rope tied itself to one of the horses. Ariana looked up at her friend with a pleased smile, which Kay gladly returned. "Thank you, my lady."

"No problem." Ariana said before turning to Arthur. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"Someone is going to have to take this man back to Camelot but not alone." Arthur looked at the group before Gwaine and Galahad stepped forward.

"We will return to Camelot with the prisoner, sire." Galahad said boldly.

"Very well. Gwaine, make sure that there are guards outside the cell at all times. " Arthur ordered.

"Yes sire," Gwaine nodded before he and Galahad mounted their horses and with the prisoner in tow, the knights led him back to Camelot.

As the others watched Galahad and Gwaine depart, Arthur knew that they must do.

"We'll accompany you to Mary's village." He said suddenly causing Gwen to look at him.

"You would do that?" she asked.

"Of course, besides, it would give me a chance to meet John in person. I've only met Mary remember?" Arthur issued her a smile before they climbed onto the backs of their waiting horses.

As the group made their way to the village, Merlin and Ari exchanged looks that read: _'Not what a king should be doing but what the hell, its his way to getting to meet his people.'_ Unfortunately, Arthur saw the expressions on his friends and decided to question it.

"What's with the smiles?" the king asked bluntly.

"No reason," Ari chuckled. Arthur rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law before turning his head back in the direction of the path they were currently on.

After a few hours of travel, the group final arrived at the village where Mary greeted them.

"Gwen," she greeted as Gwen dismounted her horse and hurried over to her old friend.

"Mary," she said as she hugged the woman. "It is so good to see you again."

"I should really be calling you _Queen _Guinevere, shouldn't I?" Mary said awkwardly.

"No, no, I've always been known as Gwen to you and I would like to keep it that way, if you don't mind," Gwen said kindly. Mary nodded before Gwen pulled Arthur forward. "Mary, may I introduce you to my husband, King Arthur of Camelot?" Mary promptly started to curtsey before she caught Gwen's headshake before righting herself.

"Nice to see you again, sire," Mary, said nodding her head. "I trust that you're making our Gwen happy."

"I am Mary, it is very kind of you to look out for Guinevere, just call me Arthur."

"As you wish, Arthur."

"Arthur, you've still got that twig in your hair. Here, let me get it out." Ari said as she hurried forward and with a flash of her eyes, the twig flew from the king's hair and landed in her hand.

"W-w-witch!" Mary quivered as she pointed at Ari.

Arthur and Gwen turned their heads to see Ari with the twig in her hand. Oh, no, she's with us," Arthur said quickly. "Mary, may I present my sister, the High Lady Ariana of Camelot?" Arthur said as Ari took his hand.

Mary relaxed. "Ah, Lady Ariana, we finally meet. Gwen speaks very highly of you when she writes." Mary shot Gwen a proud smile before turning her kind eyes on Ariana.

"That is very kind of you, Mary. If you will excuse me, I wish to speak to my brother-in-law alone." Ariana flashed Mary a kind forgiving smile before pulling Arthur aside and smacking him in the head.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"When were you going to tell me that you were going to pass me off as another one of your sisters?" Ari snarled.

"It is the best thing that I can do, to keep Camelot and you safe." Arthur struggled to come up with the perfect excuse.

"You are such a bad liar Arthur. I know you too well now and you can't even deny that!" Ariana hissed viciously.

"Shh! I don't want the others to know about this at least not yet." Arthur said placing a hand over her mouth.

"Don't," Ari said as she pulled Arthur's hand away from her mouth. "You can't keep this from Gwen. You promised me that you would trust her more and you're hiding this whole _call 'Ariana my sister'_ thing from her. What if she told you she hated you? You would want her to be honest with you. You're her husband Arthur start acting like it. Elyan is more of a husband then you are. A relationship is about trust and keeping the fact that you want to call me your sister from is not being honest with her," Ari paused before waiting for Arthur to reply. When he didn't, she continued. "Look, I'm flattered that you want to call me your sister but you should have talked this through with Gwen first."

"I know," Arthur said at last. "She is everything to me and I didn't have the stomach to tell her what I've been thinking. She's my wife and queen and I know that I can be a better husband I just need a little push." Arthur sighed.

"I think you're right and I think can help with that." Ari and Arthur and turned to see Elyan standing before them with a look of determination on his face; upon turning his eyes on his wife, he could see that she was still slightly angered at Arthur's sudden declaration.

"How much of that did you actually hear?" Ari asked her husband.

"Only the last part of your rant, dear wife," Elyan nodded and crossed his arms. "But she's right, Arthur. You can be a better husband to my sister and remember what I told you when you asked me that second time for my permission to propose?" Arthur nodded before Elyan continued. "I told you that you could marry her but if you ever hurt her I would kill you myself with the others in tow, even though you're the king, that promise still holds. So I suggest you speak to Gwen about it when we get back to Camelot and _before _you deal with the prisoner." Elyan said. He had never been afraid to speak his mind when it came to Arthur's relationship and later marriage to his sister.

"As a husband and as Camelot's king, I will talk to Gwen about taking Ari on as my sister." Arthur promised.

"Good and as your sister I order you to get your rear back to the gathering." Ari ordered as she pointed in the direction of the small gathering a small distance away.

"Yes, my sister." Arthur said with a sigh before he followed Elyan back over to the gathering. Ari followed behind them with a smug smile stretched across her face.

"There you are Elyan," a man said with a smile.

"Hello John, nice seeing you again," Elyan, said with a curt nod. "May I introduce you to my wife, the High Lady Ariana Pendragon and my brother-in-law, King Arthur?"

"So this is the infamous Lady Ariana that Gwen speaks so highly of," John said with a quick bow.

"Gwen and my dear husband speak very highly of you, John." Ari said with a nod and smile.

"This must be one of your knights," Mary said looking up to see Kay standing with Merlin.

"Sir Kay, at your service," Kay nodded.

"From what Gwen tells us in her letters, you have a brother?"

"Yes, Galahad. He's accompanied our fellow knight, Sir Gwaine back to Camelot with a prisoner." Kay knew as soon as the word 'prisoner' slipped from his mouth, he knew he had spoken too much.

Mary, having seen travellers far and wide, knew better then to question the knight on what he was talking about. She shook her head at her husband who was about to open his mouth to speak and he shut it again knowing that he would get lectured from his wife if he did.

"Dear, I would like to talk to these gentlemen privately. Do you mind?" John asked Mary.

"Of course, I want to catch up with Gwen." Mary told her husband. Without a word, the men followed John out of the earshot of the women.

"It was lovely of John to take our husbands and the others on a walk," Ari said as she followed Gwen and Mary into the tiny cottage that Mary and John called home.

"I quite agree, my dear," Mary said as she sat down across from Gwen and Ari at the small table. "It's not everyday that we get royal guests." She beamed.

Gwen nodded. She had gone a little pale in the face and this didn't go unnoticed by her sister-in-law or long time friend.

"Gwen, are you alright? You look a little pale." Mary said frowning.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to stay seated for a little while."

Ari placed a gloved hand to her forehead. "Mm. You don't have a temperature. Go and see my father when we get home."

"I might just do that."

"Tell me, how has married life been treating you?" Mary asked. Ari turned her head in Gwen's direction as Mary finished her sentence and the beloved Queen brightened up.

"It's really something. I've learned so much," Gwen confessed. Mary nodded before allowing her to continue. "I now know how Queen Ygraine felt while she was married to Uther." Gwen sighed happily. Mary and Ari exchanged looks before returning their gazes to Gwen.

"I did not know Queen Ygraine personally, but I believe that she would have adored you." Mary said with a smile. She had heard so many things about the late Queen that she wished she had have met her before her untimely death in childbirth.

"You really think so?" Gwen asked her old friend.

"Oh yes, she loved her people and they loved her. She was the people's queen and you are following in her footsteps my dear Guinevere, even though you might not know realise it." Mary said wisely.

"That is very kind of you to say." Gwen beamed.

"You have done John and I proud, Gwen. I know that if Tom and Helene were still alive they would have been very proud of you and of Elyan as well." Mary stated with pride.

"I miss them, terribly." Gwen sighed at the mention of her parents.

"I know we all miss them, Gwen. It won't be long and you'll have children of your own with Arthur as their father." Mary said trying cheering the young Queen up.

"And me as their aunt," Ari added as she took Gwen's hand. Mary frowned, prompting Ariana to explain. "I'm married to Elyan, I'm Gwen and Arthur's sister-in-law." The High Lady slid off her gloves to reveal her hands and most importantly, her wedding ring that sat proudly on her left ring finger and her engagement ring on her right index finger.

"Elyan has good taste. As does Arthur." Mary said as Gwen slid off her own gloves to reveal her own bling. Both noble women nodded and exchanged smiles. "Sorry my lady, I tend to forget these things. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course, Mary." Ari said with a gentle smile.

* * *

><p>John led the men around the village and told them how life had been after the Lamia attack on the village. Things had almost returned back to normal but there were some things that would take a little longer then others.<p>

"A king, a husband and a brother-in-law in one year, my lord. I must say I am impressed. I was surprised when Mary and I received a letter from Gwen telling us that she was now Queen of Camelot. After everything that happened to her with that knight, I was surprised that you forgave her." John said turning his statement on Arthur.

"Gwen was enchanted. She couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. Yes, I exiled her but thanks to Merlin and Ariana I was able to see that Gwen wasn't at fault and that Morgana caused her to betray me through the use of magic." Arthur said proudly, while Merlin struggled to hide his goofy smile.

John nodded. "I am sorry for the way that I treated you, Merlin, the last time you were here." John apologised.

"Do not worry about it, John. All that is behind me now. I no longer dwell on things in the past. I look to the future and that is all that matters to me." He failed to mention that one day Mordred would kill Arthur if the boy were ever to return into their now seemly peaceful kingdom but things changed and Merlin knew that somehow the boy would return. When or how wasn't clear but he would, that was all Merlin was willing to acknowledge, at least for now.

"Life is getting interesting back in Camelot, I must say." Elyan chuckled.

"And you my dear boy, married as well as being the king's brother-in-law and one of his most trusted knights. I never would have expected all that for the son of a blacksmith." John chuckled in return.

"I never thought any of this was possible. Ariana is the most amazing woman anyone could ask for. I know Arthur feels the same way about Gwen." Elyan turned his gaze on his brother-in-law and grinned prompting Arthur to do the same in return.

"A knight, Kay. I never thought it would happen." John said smugly as he turned the conversation to the knight.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, my father was good friends with John when they were younger."

Merlin, Arthur and Elyan looked at each other before nodding and allowing the conversation between the group to be resumed.

As night started to close in, the group resembled and said their goodbyes to John and Mary before making the journey back to Camelot.

"I must say that the day was certainly enjoyable," Kay said at last. "Beats having to put up with Gwaine and Tristan's arguments any day."

Gwen laughed.

"I get a laugh?"

"Of course, dear Kay," Gwen said with a smile. "Though, I quite enjoy Tristan and Gwaine's arguments. It brightens the day up." The others nodded in agreement. The group was silent until they reached the gates to Camelot where Galahad greeted them.

"Welcome home, my lords, my ladies, Kay." The young knight said with a smile as he walked beside his brother's horse.

"Good to be home, brother." Kay said with a sigh, looking down at his little brother. Galahad grinned up at him before turning his attention back to the path through the lower town. Most people were shutting up shop for the night while some had shut up earlier then normal.

"Arthur," Gwen said causing her husband to turn to her. "I have to go and see Gaius for a moment. Do you mind if I walk the rest of the way?"

"Of course not, do you want me to go with you?" Arthur asked not being able to hide his concern.

"No, no, I can manage, I'll see you in the throne room." Gwen said as she dismounted her horse and handed the reins to Galahad, who frowned. Gwen shook her head and took the shortcut through the lower town.

Arthur turned his head to voice his concern to Ari. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Not sure." Ari lied convincingly. She had a real talent for lying and often used it to her upmost advantage.

* * *

><p>Gwen made her way through the almost empty streets of Camelot until she reached the castle. She walked silently down towards the Physician's chambers and ignoring the stares, bows and curtseys that came her way. She knocked on the door and was almost immediately granted entry.<p>

"Gwen, what can I do for my favourite patient?" Gaius greeted with a smile.

"Well…" the queen hesitated. She quickly explained what Mary and Ari had said in the village and Gaius came to the conclusion to what it was but before he could be sure, he needed to do a few tests before he came to his conclusion.

"Alright my lady, I have the test results," Gaius said, about half an hour later. He turned and faced Gwen who was sitting at his spot at his worktable.

Gaius inhaled and exhaled before delivering the news that Gwen had been waiting to hear. "Congratulations, Guinevere, for you are pregnant!" The physician watched as the Queen paled beyond recognition.

"Gwen?" the Physician said as he attempted to break the Queen out of her trance.

"What will I tell Arthur?" the Queen asked, her voice almost a whisper and seemingly sounding strangled with fear.

"Gwen," Gaius said gently prompting his long time friend to look up at him, fear still embedded in her eyes. "This is a very good thing. Camelot will continue to thrive long after you and Arthur are gone."

"This is unexpected Gaius," Gwen fretted. "We don't know if Morgana and her allies are about to strike and I'm pregnant. I don't know what to do. If we are forced to run then I don't know how I'll be able to survive without the constant support I'm going to need."

"I understand that Gwen," Gaius told her as he attempted to comfort her. "Life will be hard for a little while but you forget that you have the love and support of all of Camelot and most importantly Arthur."

"I'm scared to tell him, Gaius." Gwen said ignoring what he had just said.

"I know Gwen but he'll be thrilled. I remember Uther's reaction when Ygraine told him she was carrying Arthur," Gaius smiled at the memory. "I have known Arthur a very long time Gwen and there is no one he treasures more than you."

Gwen looked at her lifelong friend, not knowing what to do. One part of her told her to celebrate but the other half wasn't so sure. She was carrying the heir to Camelot's throne and she knew that if Morgana were to find out about the baby that she would do anything to dispose of the baby, Arthur and her just to get what she so desperately desired: Camelot's Throne. Shaking her head, she knew what she had to do. She had to see someone who would help her through the hard times.

"Thank you for your analysis, Gaius, if you don't mind, I would like to visit Ariana." Gaius nodded and watched as the Queen headed out of his chambers to find his daughter.

* * *

><p>Gwen slowly made her way towards her sister-in-law and brother's chambers. While she was nervous at telling them about her pregnancy, she knew that they would understand and be supportive. While during moments like this she would have spoken to Merlin but he was with Arthur and the Knights at some 'top-secret' location under the castle. It wasn't much of a secret to anyone involved in Arthur's inner circle but to the rest of the Court it was. Knocking on the door of the chamber, Gwen waited for someone to answer.<p>

"Gwen? What's the matter?" Ari asked when she opened the door to see the Queen standing there looking about ready to cry.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, come in, my lady." Gwen gave her sister-in-law a thankful smile before walking into the room. Ari closed the door behind her. "What's wrong, Gwen? It isn't like you to be out at this time of night."

"I know, I-" Gwen trailed off before finding other words to replace the ones she had lost. "I needed someone to talk to about my current… predicament."

Ari frowned. "Predicament?" Gwen nodded.

"I'm…pregnant." The Queen gasped.

"You're… pregnant?" Ari said, her tone changing from concerned to shocked.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. This is such bad timing." Gwen fretted as she sat down on the bed.

"You're going to have to tell Arthur sooner rather then later, Gwen."

"I know." Gwen said miserably.

"I for one would be proud to stand at your side while you tell him." Gwen looked up at her friend to see the proud smile on her face. "This baby will be the heir to the throne."

"I know, but what if the child's female? A woman cannot be the legitimate heir. Remember, Uther wanted a son so badly that he was willing to sacrifice his own wife's life for Arthur to be born. He overlooked Morgana as an heir."

"My dear Gwen. You forget that Morgana is illegitimate. She may think that she is the rightful heir but that is not true. Not true for a second. She was conceived out of wedlock via Uther's affair with Gorlois' wife while Arthur was the rightful heir because his mother was Uther's wife and queen."

"I forget these things on occasion. Please excuse me on that, won't you?"

"Of course," Ari said as she sat down beside the Queen. "Come on, my lady, we will be late for dinner." She snapped her fingers and both women's dresses changed to something more suitable for dinner.

"You know Ari," Gwen begun turning to her friend. "You've given me enough courage to face him and tell him of our child's existence." Ari smiled and nodded as she rose to her feet and followed the Queen out of the room.

* * *

><p>The women of the court arrived at the dining room not long after Merlin and Morrigan had showed up. Sitting in their usual spots at the table, the pair quickly devised in their heads how Gwen was going to break the shocking news of her pregnancy to her un-expecting husband.<p>

"You were very lucky not to have been killed today," Morrigan said to Gwaine who was sitting across the table from her. "You're lucky that the High Lady and the King sensed your distress."

"Well, it's not everyday that a knight is in distress, is it, Gwaine?" Tristan teased which prompted Isolde to elbow him in the arm.

"Gwen." Ari motioned to Gwen with her head at Arthur to tell him of her news.

"Arthur, gentlemen, ladies," the conversations around the table ceased and all heads including that of Gaius who was sitting at the far end turned so that they were facing that of their beloved Queen. Ari reached over and took Arthur's hand that was closest to her, while Gwen who was sitting across from her, took his other. Arthur knew by this gesture that whatever was about to be said was going to be big. "I'm pregnant." The Queen announced. The room was utterly silent for a long agonising moment before someone finally decided to speak up.

"We're going to be uncles!" Everyone's heads turned in Gwaine's direction. "What?"

Arthur pushed his chair back and hurried from the room before the doors slammed shut behind him. Everyone jumped at the sound and Gwen looked to Ari in fear.

"Gwen," Merlin said gently touching her arm. "I'll go." Gwen watched, as Merlin got up and hurried after Arthur. Her eyes then returned back to Ari who gave her a sympathetic sigh.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors closed behind him, Merlin took off down the corridor in search of Arthur. Why would Arthur run out when his wife had just delivered life-changing news? It was beyond him for sure but he continued on his quest for his missing friend. Finally, he managed to find him hiding away in his favourite alcove not far from his chambers.<p>

"Arthur?" Merlin said peering into the alcove.

"Merlin," the king sniffed. Merlin could tell that the King had been crying. "I can't lose her, Merlin."

"Arthur what are you…?"

"I can't lose Gwen the same way my father lost my mother." Arthur said stiffly.

"Arthur," Merlin said gently. "Your child was conceived naturally. Your mother conceived via the use of magic. I've explained this to you, don't you remember? Nimueh didn't know that for you to be born your mother had to die to keep the life and death balance even. Gwen will be perfectly safe."

Arthur sniffed as he nodded and wiped his eyes so that the tears couldn't be seen but his eyes were still red but that would fade in due time.

"Come on, let's get back to dinner. I think there's caper in it for you." Merlin said with a smile. He knew how Arthur loved his caper and he wasn't going to joke about it. At least not now when they should have been celebrating.

Merlin pulled Arthur out of the alcove and the friends made their way back to the dining room.

* * *

><p>At the sound of the doors opening, Ari and Gwen looked up to see Merlin with Arthur in tow. Sighing with relief, the friends exchanging looks and Ari looked at Merlin who nodded at her and she returned the nod and turned back to Gwen to see a slightly more happy expression on her face.<p>

"Ari," Merlin murmured as he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ari looked up to see Merlin standing behind her.

"Why do I get the feeling you knew about this?" he asked smugly.

"Gwen came and saw me after she saw my father and told me what he told her. I was the only person she could count on that wouldn't get overexcited." Ari told him.

"What about me? I wouldn't have gotten overexcited." Merlin pouted.

"Oh," Ari snickered before attempting to elbow him. "Uncle Merlin." Merlin smiled as he placed a hand on his beloved cousin's shoulder. Ari rose to her feet with the rest of the group.

"Friends, family," Arthur said as he got to his feet, his goblet on his hand. His friends and his in-laws raised their own goblets. "To Queen Guinevere and the future heir of Camelot." Gwen gave Arthur a grateful smile.

"Here, here!" Gwaine and Elyan said raising their goblets.

* * *

><p>After dinner and after the mayhem of Arthur's shock, the royals retreated back to their chamber where they escaped the congratulations of the knights. While Morrigan, Isolde, Ariana, Merlin and Gaius were a little more mature it didn't hurt to get away from all the excitement.<p>

"The court is going to have to be told," Arthur murmured as he stroked Gwen's hair from her face. They were lying together on the sofa in front of the fire.

"I know," Gwen said with a sigh. "It was good that Ari, Gaius and Merlin were so understanding."

"Yeah," Was all Arthur was able to say as he placed a hand on her stomach. Before either the king or his expectant queen could speak up, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gwen called. Ari poked her head into the room. "Ari, what can we do for you? Bit late to be up at this time isn't it?" the Queen said kindly as she sat upright.

"Sorry, I know it's late but my father asked me to give you this," Ari held up a phial of clear liquid and placed it on the desk. When Arthur eyed her questioningly, she hurried to explain. "It's to help with the morning sickness." Arthur nodded in understanding. He wasn't looking forward to the mornings where he would have listen to Gwen throwing up the contents of her stomach.

"Thank you, my sister." Arthur said thankfully. Gwen, from where she was sitting frowned.

"I bid you goodnight, my brother. My Lady." Ari bobbed her head and backed out of the room before shutting the door. There was silence before Gwen finally spoke.

"When were going to tell me?"

"Tell you want?" Arthur asked.

"I think you know," Gwen said as she got to her feet. Arthur shook his head. "Don't play dumb Arthur. When were you going to tell me that you have taken Ari in as your sister?" Gwen arched an eyebrow at her surprised husband.

"I was, ah, going to tell you at dinner but your news prevented me from doing so." Arthur squirmed under his wife's intense gaze.

"I'm glad you did. She is more of a sister to you then Morgana ever was." Gwen said simply as she stepped into Arthur's embrace.

"True," Arthur said as he pulled her closer. "Have I _ever _told you just how much I love you?" Arthur grinned.

"Hm," she shrugged. "I never get tired of hearing it." She grinned.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Arthur summoned the council to the Throne Room. While Ari, Elyan and Merlin stood off to the side, they watched as Arthur and Gwen glided down the middle of the throne room. The trio watched as the council and the knights bowed to the couple and their murmurs of excitement died as quickly they had been summoned.<p>

"Welcome everyone," Arthur greeted. "You're probably all wondering why we summoned you here this morning." Arthur allowed the council to continue their excited murmurs for a moment before looking over at Ariana and gestured to her to join him and Gwen. "I have two very important announcements I would like to make. I would like to introduce you all to my new adoptive sister, the High Lady Ariana whom I have taken in as my sister. The second announcement I would like to make will shape the future of this kingdom for the better good. Queen Guinevere informed me last night that she is carrying the heir to the throne." Arthur could barely contain his excitement at his pending fatherhood.

Murmurs ran through the room like an echo. The Knights of the Round Table, Morrigan and Isolde all exchanged knowing looks. They had all been at dinner the previous night and had been surprised at the news that Gwen had dropped on them. They were all willing to play a part in the child's life and teach him or her the rights and wrongs of the world. They were all going to be the aunts and uncles of the heir to the throne and would love the child as their own.

"Long Live the King!" Elyan cried.

"Long Live the King!"

"Long Live the Queen!" Merlin and Ari cried.

"Long Live the Queen!"

Arthur felt Gwen's fingers snake around his wrist as they listened to the excited chants of the council. It was only now did Arthur realise that the council had fully accepted Ari as their High Lady and Guinevere as their Queen.

* * *

><p>After dismissing the meeting, Arthur had Tristan and Percival bring the prisoner to the throne room for his overdue sentencing. After Gwen's pregnancy bombshell had been dropped the previous night, Arthur had decided to wait to sentence the man they had captured the previous day. He stood with his arms crossed on the bottom step of the podium while Ari, Gwen and Elyan sat in their seats behind him while Merlin stood at Ari's side.<p>

The doors swung open and Percival and Tristan entered, carrying the prisoner between them before dumping him at Arthur's feet.

"About time I was trialled," said the man. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten me. Word is the Queen is expecting a child." The man shifted his cold heartless eyes to Gwen who tensed in fear. Elyan took her hand.

"Don't ever threaten my sister!" the knight hissed.

"Elyan, please." Arthur cautioned with haste.

Elyan sat back in his chair, his eyes never leaving the prisoner.

"Why were you trying to abduct the Queen?" Arthur asked plainly. No emotion slipped from his lips.

"I was ordered to intercept three travellers heading for some village a quarter of a day's ride from Camelot." The man confessed after receiving a rather threatening look from Merlin. "I didn't realise who they were until the High Lady spoke up." Arthur looked over his shoulder at Ari who got up and made her way to his side.

"Tell us, my fine fellow," she said slyly. "Who is your master? If you tell us, no more harm will come to you. If you do not imply to our wishes then," she paused before a punishment hit her. "We will allow our fine knights to hang you for your attempt to abduct our Queen and her companions." The man gulped. He had heard that the Lady Ariana was not to be messed with and neither was the king when it came to his inner circle and in particular, his wife.

"Alright! My master is Helios, a warlord. He is an ally of the Lady Morgana." The man confessed. Arthur and Ari exchanged looks. They had both had the same thought. They needed confirmation.

"You are to be hanged for the abduction of Guinevere, Queen of Camelot, Sir Gwaine and Merlin, Court Sorcerer of Camelot. Take him away!" Arthur ordered with a brush of his hand. He and Ari watched as Tristan and Percival dragged the pleading man back to his cell to await his execution. Once the doors had closed Gwen got up and hurried into the safety of Arthur's arms.

"Oh god. Thank the gods that its over." She sighed into his chest.

"Gwen," Ari said as she lightly touched her shoulder. Gwen turned out of Arthur's arms and into Ariana's. Hugging her sister-in-law gently, Ari could only think about the baby that Gwen was carrying and there was no way in hell that she would allow anything to happen to her niece or nephew. "It'll be alright, Gwen. There is no way in hell that we will allow anything to happen to your baby."

"Yeah," said Gwaine. "We'll die to defend it from Morgana." Arthur shot Gwaine with a look of hatred. How dare he address the heir to the throne as an 'it'! Gwaine cringed as Arthur stared daggers at him.

"He didn't mean it, Arthur." Gwen said gently as she looked over at her husband. Arthur's face softened for a moment before the doors of the throne room opened again and Percival and Tristan re-entered prompting everyone else to turn in their direction.

"Prisoner's been looked up, sire." Tristan said boldly as he threw Arthur the keys to the dungeons. Arthur caught them and placed them back on his belt.

"Good, now we need someone to stay with Gwen during her pregnancy. Any takers?" Arthur looked around and every single one of his friends stepped forward. "It's very sweet that you all want to lend a hand but you can't all be Gwen's guard for nine months."

"I'll do it," Arthur turned his head to see Ari step closer to Gwen. "I am her chief lady-in-waiting after all as well as the wife of her brother. Other then Merlin and Morrigan, I am the only one powerful enough to withstand Morgana's magic." Arthur knew that she had a valid point. Since Merlin and Morrigan had their own positions to uphold as high members of Arthur and Gwen's court, the king knew that the only one for the job would have to be his new sister. The knights looked at each other in dismay.

"Don't worry gentlemen," Ari said causing all the knights to look up at her. "You all will have important roles to play once the baby's born." Arthur nodded in agreement before turning his eyes on Isolde.

"Isolde."

"Yes, sire?" Isolde said politely as she stepped forward.

"In Ariana's absence, you will act as Guinevere's guard as will Morrigan." Arthur's eyes shifted in the direction of his late mother's old friend before returning them to Isolde.

"It would be an honour to guard the Queen, sire." Isolde went down in a curtsey that she had nearly perfected.

"Rise, my friend as there is no need for formal gestures in this inner circle." Arthur said with a smile as Isolde rose. The warrior woman bowed her head in a nod and stepped to Gwen's side.

"Arthur," the group turned to see Godwyn and Elena coming towards them. "We must offer our congratulations," Godwyn said with a smile. "We must leave in a matter of minutes to return to Gawant."

"That is very kind of you Godwyn and thank you. Guinevere and I thank you for all you have done for us," Arthur said thankfully. "We wish you a safe journey home," Arthur turned his head in the direction of Ari and Morrigan. He gestured for them to summon Godwyn and Elena's luggage. There was a thud outside on the steps indicating that the luggage was ready to go. "We will be sad to see you go." Arthur reclined his head.

"Thank you so much for having us, Arthur," Elena said with a smile before turning her gaze on Gwen. "Gwen, I hope we can still write to each other."

"But of course, Elena. I could use the extra companionship to help me through my pregnancy." Gwen said as she smiled in return.

"I truly believe that Arthur will make a fine father to your child." Elena said as she turned her head to beam at her old friend.

"Thank you Elena, that is very kind of you to say." Arthur said in astonishment.

"Shall we go, my dear?" Godwyn said, offering his daughter his arm. Elena beamed and took it. Arthur and his inner circle followed behind until they reached the castle steps outside. There, they watched as members of Godwyn and Elena's guard packed the last of the luggage onto their luggage carts before mounting their horses.

"We bid you farewell sire, my dear Guinevere." Elena said. "We would like to receive news of when the child is born."

"You can be sure that news will be sent, my dear Elena." Ari said, speaking on Arthur and Gwen's behalf. Elena beamed at her friends one last time before whipping her horse into a walk. As the royal family and their inner circle watched Godwyn, Elena and their guard head towards the gates of the lower town, Gwen laid her head on Arthur's shoulder. Ari laid a hand on Merlin's shoulder while Elyan slipped an arm around her waist. A second later, the sound of hooves vanished completely.

* * *

><p><em>To be Continued...<em>


End file.
